Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2
by TauHumba
Summary: Kisah Rose Weasley, Iris Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy dan Albus Potter setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca ****Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini****. Thanks juga sudah menemaniku selama empat minggu ini. FanFic ini tidak akan jadi tanpa ada pembaca... Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa GDH, Putri, zean's malfoy, Reverie Metherlence, winey, Beatrixmalf, shine, degrangefoy, Nicolle Angevines, SpiritSky, Arisha inihara, Phieranpoo, yanchan, aniranzracz, Naffauziyyah, moofstar, Little Lily, meemei, SeerNight11, Yukko Orizawa, LITA, narasaku20: Thanks for the Review. Para Reviewer-lah yang membuatku tetap bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Makasih semuanya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI 2**

CHAPTER 1

**Rose's POV**

Aku, Rose Weasley, sembilan belas tahun, cewek biasa dengan rambut merah sepinggang dan bintik-bintik di wajah. Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti pelatihan sebagai seorang Pemunah Kutukan di Wellington, Selandia Baru.

Wellington adalah ibukota Selandia Baru, terletak di Pulau Utara, merupakan kota terbesar kedua setelah Auckland. Iris dan aku menyewa apartemen dua kamar di sebuah daerah yang ramai di Lyall Bay. Lyall Bay adalah wilayah tempat tinggal Muggle yang terkenal akan pantainya yang tenang dan indah. Iris dan aku bisa menikmati pemandangan pantai ini dari teras apartemen kami di tingkat sepuluh gedung Lyall Apartement Center.

Sebelum berangkat ke Selandia Baru, Iris dan aku telah menghabiskan liburan musim panas kami dengan membujuk orangtua kami masing-masing. Mom, Dad dan seluruh keluarga tidak menyetujui rencanaku ini. Mereka lebih suka aku berkarir di Kementrian Sihir Inggris dari pada mengabdikan diri di negara lain. Setelah banyak perdebatan dan airmata dari Mom, semua setuju memlepaskan aku belajar menjadi seorang Pemunah Kutukan di Selandia Baru, dengan syarat aku harus selalu pulang saat liburan natal. Meskipun pada bulan Desember kami di Selandia Baru menikmati musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan.

Mengurus perpindahan kependudukan tidaklah mudah. Aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan di Depertemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional di Kementrian, mengatur tanda pengenal dan mengatur portkey sekali pakai ke Selandia Baru, tepatnya Wellington. Mentri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt, yang adalah sahabat keluarga kami juga telah menghubungi Mentri Sihir Selandia Baru untuk mengijinkan kami tinggal di wilayahnya selama sekitar empat tahun dalam pelatihan sebagai seorang Pemunah Kutukan.

Kami telah menjalani pelatihan sebagai Pemunah Kutukan selama enam bulan. Aku lumayan menikmati pelatihan itu. Selama enam jam setiap hari (kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu), kami harus mempelajari Rune Kuno, Kutukan dan Kontra Kutukan, Dasar-Dasar Mantra Penyembuhan, dan Pengenalan Target Kutukan. Pada hari-hari khusus yang sudah di tentukan oleh para instruktur, kami harus mengadakan praktek lapangan dengan menemani para senior mengunjungi tempat-tempat tertentu untuk memunahkan kutukan.

Di waktu luang kami, setelah enam jam mengikuti pelatihan, kami bekerja di toko roti Muggle di tepi pantai dekat apertemen kami. Kami bekerja untuk membiayai sewa apartemen Muggle kami. Sebagai tambahan aku menulis untuk kolam surat kabar Selandia Baru, Daily Charm, untuk mendapatkan sejumlah Galleon, sebagai biaya pembelian beberapa keperluan penting dalam pelatihan sebagai Pemunah Kutukan. Iris sendiri mengerjakan tugas administrasi bank penyihir Selandia Baru, Rimutaka, di sela-sela pelatihnya.

Aku duduk di teras apartemen sambil memandang pantai yang sepi di bawah. Sekarang bulan April, musim gugur dan udaranya cukup dingin sehingga tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk berenang. Aku mengela nafas memikirkan Inggris. Pada bulan seperti ini, seharusnya aku bisa menikmati musim semi yang indah di Inggris. Rumput-rumput di kebun di belakang rumahku pasti telah dipenuhi bunga yang beraneka warna. Aku yakin Grandma Molly pasti akan sangat kecewa karena aku melewatkan liburan Paskah di Selandia Baru lagi.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Iris, membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat, memberikan satu padaku, kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Aku teringat Inggris," jawabku sedih.

"Ya, sekarang bulan April, liburan paskah... harusnya kita berkumpul bersama keluarga kita."

"Apakah kau sudah membalas surat orangtuamua?" tanyaku. Aku tahu Iris baru saja mendapat berita tentang kemajuan perusahan keluarganya dari Mrs. Zabini.

"Sebentar malam... aku tidak bisa mengirim burung hantu jam begini. Hari masih terang."

"Tak ada Muggle yang melihat," kataku memandang pantai dibawah.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko kan?" kata Iris memandang ke jalanan di bawah.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" tanyaku.

Iris adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan mata abu-abu yang indah. Cowok-cowok Muggle di tempat kerja kami di toko roti, Mr. Martin' s Bakery, banyak yang mengajaknya kencan. Lalu Iris, cewek dengan hati yang sangat lembut tidak menolak salah satupun dari mereka jadi setiap malam Iris pasti punya satu kencan, kadang-kadang dua tergantung keadaan. Kalau itu terjadi, aku lah yang harus meminum Ramuan Polijus dan menemani salah satu kencannya.

"Biasa saja... Philip tidak terlalu terkesan padaku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu."

"Apakah dia menciummu?"

"Ya... tapi aku tidak terlalu antusias karena itulah dia memutuskan hubungan denganku."

"Syukurlah! Aku tidak begitu suka dengan cowok Muggle terakhirmu itu."

"Ya... ya, aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong malam ini aku ada kencan lagi, Rose, dan aku tidak bisa pergi aku harus ke Rimutaka untuk mengurus beberapa hal."

"No way, aku tidak mau menggantikanmu lagi, Iris. Kencan yang terakhir itu sangat menghebohkan, kau sudah mengetahuinya, aku dimaksa makan makanan vegetarian yang sama sekali bukan seleraku. Kali ini tidak... aku tidak mau."

"Kumohon, Rose! Aku tidak bisa berada di dua tempat dalam waktu bersamaan, kecuali Ramuan Polijus."

"Tidak!"

"Aku akan membelikan kue coklat untukmu."

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau selama seminggu ini aku akan memasak untukmu? Aku akan menghidangkan ayam goreng penuh kalori kesukaanmu."

"Hei, kalori sangat penting."

"Terserah! Bagaimana? Bisakah kau menemani Jason malam ini?"

"Entahlah! Siapa Jason?"

"Dia instruktur renang di Lyall Swimming Center... cowok yang benar-benar tampan, Rose dan kau tidak akan rugi."

"Ok!"

"Terima kasih, Rose! Bagaimana kalau kau bersiap-siap sekarang... aku janji bertemu dengannya di depan gedung ini jam tujuh."

"Baiklah!" kataku, menghabiskan coklat hangatku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selandia Baru memang sangat baik untuk Iris. Segalanya langsung berubah. Dia tidak lagi menyembunyikan diri, tapi membuka diri, berkencan dengan banyak cowok Muggle dan kadang membuat dirinya dalam masalah. Pernah ada cewek Muggle datang marah-marah di apartemen kami karena cowoknya berkencan dengan Iris. Iris yang tidak tahu apa-apa menghindar dan tinggalkah aku yang mengucapkan Jampi Memori, membuat cewek itu melupakan maksud kedatangannya ke apartemen kami.

Dia juga selalu berhasil melakukan ini, membujukku untuk menggantikannya. Untung saja semua kencan yang kualami berakhir dengan buruk, yang pasti melibatkan Jampi Memori. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan cowok Muggle, yang menurutku akan mendatangkan masalah di kemudian hari. Iris juga begitu. Menurut Iris, cowok-cowok Muggle ini hanyalah penghiburan di kala sepi saat dia merindukan Inggris. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Iris tidak tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dia selalu berhasil menggunakan Jampi Memori di saat-saat terakhir, kalau salah satu dari kencannya punya niat ke arah sana.

Aku keluar kamar dengan mengenakan sweater hitam tebal dan celana kain berwarna krem. Di atas meja telah tersedia Ramuan Polijus yang berwarna biru bening, berisi rambut Iris.

"Ingat, Rose, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada Jason. Aku ingin mempertahankannya karena menurutku dia adalah cowok keren yang benar-benar baik," kata Iris, saat aku sedang meminum Ramuan Polijus.

Setelah efek Ramuan Polijus hilang, aku berdiri di cermin dekat pintu dan mengamati penampilanku. Sempurna! Aku sekarang memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu.

"Aku sudah menyihir Ramuan itu agar bisa bertahan selama empat jam, Rose, tapi aku juga telah memasukkan Ramuan Polijus tambahan ditasmu."

"Terima kasih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maksudku apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jason... Jason siapa?"

"Jason Cook. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa cukup duduk manis dan mendengarkannya menceritakan pengalamannya di Lyall Bay Swimming Center."

"Kencan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Pasti ceritanya sangat membosankan."

"Cukup menarik, kalau kau suka berenang."

"OK! Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak memantrai sekitarku dengan _Muffliato_."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Rose!"

"Baiklah! Aku pergi... sampai jumpa!"

Aku berjalan keluar apartemen dan menuju lift Muggle. Awalnya, aku tidak terbiasa dengan barang Muggle yang aneh ini. Aku seperti merasa ada dalam ruangan sempit tertutup yang menyesakkan, tapi lama-lama terbiasa juga. Meski kadang-kadang tombol-tombol lift ini sangat membingungkan.

Aku masuk ke lift dan lift-nya bergerak menuju lantai satu. Aku melambai pada Edward, pengawas gedung saat melewatinya di meja jaga dan menuju taman di depan gedung. Di taman itu tersedia bangku-bangku kayu panjang bagi pengunjung gedung.

"Iris!" seru salah seorang cowok yang duduk di salah satu bangku.

Cowok itu tinggi dengan dada bidang, berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Ya, mata hijau. Semua kencan Iris adalah cowok-cowok dengan mata hijau. Aku curiga Iris tidak pernah melupakan Al.

"Hai, Jason!" kataku tersenyum. "Maaf! Apakah kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Baru lima belas menit yang lalu," kata Jason, tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Iris. Ayo, aku sudah membelikan tiket pertunjukan Swan Lake di St. James Theatre."

"Swan Lake? Danau Angsa? Jadi, kita harus membeli tiket hanya untuk menonton angsa di danau?" tanyaku heran. Muggle kadang-kadang sangat mengherankan. Ada-ada saja yang mereka lakukan untuk menghibur diri.

"Iris? Ini adalah pertunjukan Royal New Zealand Ballet. Swan Lake, pertunjukan balet," kata Jason, memandangku seolah aku adalah alien yang baru saja turun ke bumi.

"Ohya.. er, aku lupa kalau itu pertunjukan balet," kataku tergesa-gesa. "Bagus! Kelihatannya benar-benar menarik!"

Beginilah kalau berkencan dengan Muggle, kau tidak akan menduga apa yang akan mereka katakan berikutnya. Apapun yang mereka katakan seperti kata-kata baru bagimu. Balet? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan dengan balet? Harusnya aku mengambil kelas Telaah Muggle dulu.

Jason dan aku naik bus menuju Courtenay Place dan langsung menuju St. James Theatre tempat balet Swan Lake diadakan. St. James Theatre adalah gedung besar berwarna coklat dan lantai dua gedung ini adalah tempat pertunjukan Arts Show.

Jason dan aku langsung menuju lantai dua, memberikan tiket kami pada penjaga pintu dan langsung memasuki ruangan semacam aula dengan panggung di ujung ruangan dan kursi-kursi berlengan nyaman terletak berderet sampai ke belakang.

Ternyata balet adalah semacam tarian, yang menceritakan kisah tertentu. Aku membaca program acaraku, kemudian mencoba untuk senang menonton cewek Muggle mengenakan tutu. Tetapi mataku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Aku memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

"Iris... Iris?"

Aku terkejut dan membuka mata. Jason sedang berdiri di atasku dan memcoba membangunkanku.

"Oh, Jason, maafkan aku. Aku lelah..." kataku, memandang arloji yang kukenakan. Tiga jam telah berlalu. Pertunjukan membosankan ini berlangsung selama tiga jam? Hah, syukurlah sudah selesai.

Jason dan aku berjalan menuju The Jimmy, sebuah cafe yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah gedung ini.

"Kau tidak menyukai pertunjukan balet?" tanya Jason.

Dia memesan dua cangkir kopi pada pelayan. Aku memandangnya dengan jengkel. Apakah laki-laki ini tidak menanyakan dulu apakah aku suka kopi atau tidak? Padahal aku sangat benci kopi. Aku tidak suka minuman hitam aneh yang pahit itu.

"Er, ya, cukup menarik," kataku tidak jujur.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di toko roti?" tanya Jason, setelah pelayan meletakkan kopi di meja kami.

"Baik-baik saja! Mr. Martin menginginkan Rose dan aku bekerja lebih giat lagi."

"Rose? Temanmu yang berambut merah itu?"

"Ya..." jawabku. Aneh juga mendengar orang lain berkata begitu tentang dirimu sendiri.

"Pekerjaanku juga baik-baik saja. Baru-baru ini ada seorang anak kecil yang hampir tenggelam di tempat latihan kami, tapi aku berhasil menyelamatkannya."

Kemudian Jason mulai menceritakan kisah-kisah penyelamatannya yang spektakuler. Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya. Aku hanya memandangnya dan pikiranku kembali ke Inggris.

Scorpius dan aku berpisah tanpa kata. Setelah malam yang tak terlupakan di menara Astronomy, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Scorpius dan tidak berbicara lagi denganya setelah itu. Aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Scorpius dan aku telah memilih jalan kami masing-masing.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan diriku. aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku merasa seperti melihatnya saat aku berjalan di keramaian kota Wellington. Aku juga seperti melihatnya sedang duduk di sampingku dalam bus atau dalam kereta api. Aku seperti melihatnya di mana-mana. Dia selalu ada di mataku.

"Iris... Iris?"

"Apa, Scorpius?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, memandang Jason.

"Scorpius?"

"Er..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Er, dia..."

"Mengapa kau mau keluar denganku kalau kau punya cowok lain, Iris?"

"Maafkan aku! Aku... aku..."

"Aku mengerti, Iris," kata Jason, kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hei, Jason!"

Jason berjalan keluar dengan membanting pintu di belakang.

Syukurlah! Kencan ini benar-benar parah! Aku benar-benar tidak menikmatinya. Aku meletakkan uang Muggle di atas meja untuk membayar kopi, lalu berjalan keluar cafe menuju toilet perempuan di sebelah kiri cafe. Untung toiletnya kosong. Aku bisa berubah menjadi diriku sendiri dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Setelah berubah menjadi diriku sendiri aku berjalan keluar St. James Theatre menyusuri Courtenay Place menuju halte bus. Aku harus segera pulang, masih ada artikel yang harus kutulis, tentang berita kematian beberapa penyihir Selandia Baru untuk Daily Charm.

Ya, itulah tugasku untuk Daily Charm, menulis artikel berita kematian. Kematian siapa dan apa saja, termasuk berita meninggalnya, kucing atau burung hantu kesayangan. Benar-benar suram! Aku bersyukur kalau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di Rimutaka, bank penyihir, seperti Iris. Galleon yang didapatkan di sana lebih besar dari pada di Daily Charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku, Iris Zabini cewek sembilan belas tahun yang punya banyak penggemar Muggle. Aku telah banyak berubah sejak hari itu, sejak Albus meninggalkanku di koridor bawah tanah. Malam itu, aku menangis sepanjang malam dan tidak keluar untuk sarapan pada keesokan harinya karena mataku bengkak, bekas menangis.

Aku sudah mengatakan pada Albus bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi dia menolakku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakannya, untuk melupakan bahwa aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berusaha. Aku punya banyak teman kencan dan mereka membuatku mampu melupakan Albus. Tetapi aku tidak bisa selamanya bergaul dengan Muggle. Aku harus mencari pacar penyihir.

Di Rimutaka, tempat kami menjalani pelatihan sebagai Pemunah Kutukan, banyak cowok-cowok penyihir Selandia Baru yang tampan. Mereka memang melirik Rose dan aku, tapi Rose sama sekali tidak tertarik dan aku lebih tertarik pada instruktur kami dari pada sesama anggota pelatihan.

Pagi setelah liburan Paskah berakhir, Rose dan aku ber-apparate dari apartemen kami langsung ke Rimutaka. Seperti di Inggris, Rimutaka juga adalah gedung pualam putih besar yang dijaga oleh para Goblin. Goblin memang ada di mana-mana. Goblin-Goblin di sini bertampang suram, tapi sama menyebalkan dengan Goblin-Goblin Gringgots.

Rose dan aku memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang gedung tempat pelatihan sebagai Pemunah Kutukan diadakan. Kami berjalan memasuki ruangan lumayan besar dengan kursi-kursi berlengan lebar sebagai tempat untuk menulis. Kami memilih dua kursi dibagian belakang dan duduk.

"Hari ini Rune Kuno?" tanyaku pada Rose. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan program pelatihanku karena sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi.

"Kita sepertinya kita disuruh membaca kutukan di kuburan Wairiki 2, orang kaya raya dari suku Maori. Menurut berita di kuburan itu banyak terdapat emas," jawab Rose.

"Mengapa bukan para senior yang langsung pergi mengambil emas di tempat itu?"

"Itu tugas kita... aku belum tahu kapan, tapi kita harus berhasil menerjemahkan kutukannya dulu. Setelah itu kita harus mencari kontra kutukannya."

"Harusnya aku memilih karir sebagai pegawai administrasi saja," kataku merenung.

"Menurutku ini menarik. Praktek lapangan sebentar lagi dan kita bisa ke kepulauan Fiji untuk mencari kuburan-kuburan berharta."

"Pulau-pulau di kepulauan Fiji masih banyak yang belum terjamah, Rose, aku tidak mau ikut."

"Kau harus ikut. Kau anggota timku, dan aku tidak mengijinkan ada anggota tim yang bolos."

Aku mendengus.

Tiga bulan yang lalu kami sudah membentuk tim untuk praktek lapangan. Rose adalah ketua tim yang bertugas untuk memunahkan kutukan, Joseph Sebastian, yang lebih suka dipanggil Joe adalah penunjuk arah dan pembaca jejak dimana terdapat bekas-bekas kutukan, sedangkan aku adalah penetral kutukan, penyembuh jika ada anggota yang terluka dan sekaligus pencatat semua kegiatan kami.

"Mana Joe?" tanyaku, memandang keliling ruangan.

Ruangan ini telah penuh dengan para anggota pelatihan yang duduk masing-masing dengan kelompoknya.

"Entahlah, dia terlambat..."

"Rose... Iris!" terdengar suara dari pintu dan seorang cowok tinggi tampan, berambut hitam, bermata biru berjalan ke arah kami.

"Maaf terlambat!" kata Joe, langsung duduk disebelahku. "Aku harus mengantar cowok Munggleku dulu."

Aku tersenyum.

"Malam kami benar-benar menyenangkan..."

"Diam, Joe! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kisah percintaan kalian. Keluarkan huruf-huruf Rune yang kemarin diberikan instruktur Rune kita," kata Rose.

"OK! OK, Boss," kata Joe, sambil mendengus.

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menduganya. Ya, benar, Joe adalah gay, karena itulah kami bisa berteman akrab dengannya. Dia meskipun Kiwi (sebutan untuk orang-orang Selandia Baru), dia sangat mengerti sifat arogan Inggris kami dan kesopanan kami, yang menurutnya benar-benar keterlaluan.

Rose mengambil perkamen dari Joe dan mulai menerjemahkan Rune Kuno, yang bercampur dengan huruf Maori (suku bangsa asli Selandia Baru).

Aku tidak mengerjakan apa-apa hanya memandang Rose dan Joe yang berusaha menerjemahkan huruf Rune dan berdebat dengan Joe tentang beberapa kata Maori yagn tidak dimengerti Rose.

Instruktur kami, Derek Graham, memasuki ruangan. Derek adalah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dan bermata hijau. Benar-benar sempurna! Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya karena sibuk menatap wajahnya yang tampan dan mengagumi mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Miss Zabini? Kau baik-baik saja?" Derek telah berjalan menuju tempat kami dan mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja Mr. Graham," kataku sopan.

"Aku pikir kau mungkin tidak berada bersama kami," katanya, tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap mata Rose yang mendelik padaku. Aku tidak berniat menggodanya. OK! Aku balas mendelik.

"Iris, bisakah kau menulis ini untukku," kata Rose, memberikan selembar perkamen padaku.

Aku mendengus dan menerimanya tanpa memandang Rose.

"Iris, jatuh cinta pada Derek!" kata Joe, memandang Derek dengan ingin. Ketika Derek berjalan untuk memeriksa tugas kelompok lain. "Kalau aku belum punya Toby, aku mungkin sudah menggodanya."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kataku.

"Ayolah, Iris, aku melihat bagaimana caramu memandang Derek. Kau seperti ingin memakannya."

"Aku tidak seperti itu... dan aku sama sekali bukan kanibal," kataku, mendengus.

"Oh, Iris Sayang, kau mengerti maksudku dengan 'makan'..." kata Joe, tersenyum genit.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut, Joe! Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan anehmu itu," kata Rose, yang masih menunduk memandang perkamennya.

"Baiklah, Ice Princess! Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?"

Rose memberikan perkamen lain pada Joe, dan menyuruhnya menerjemahkan beberapa kata lagi. Aku memandang mereka sesaat kemudian melanjutkan menulis beberapa kata yang sudah diterjemahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Jason, Rose?" tanyaku, teringat Jason. Aku belum sempat menanyakan tentang kencan itu karena aku sibuk di toko roti dan Rose juga mengurung diri di kamar mengerjakan tulisan duka cinta untuk Daily Charm. Jason sendiri tidak pernah menelpon aku lagi.

"Berantakan..." jawab Rose, tanpa mengangkat muka dari perkamennya.

"Ice Princess kita punya cowok. Siapa?" tanya Joe antusias.

"Pacar Muggleku. Rose menggantikan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Polijus, Joe... kau seperti bukan penyihir saja," kata Rose.

"Lalu bagaimana kencannya? Berhasil? Kalian mengunjungi hotel apa? Katakan padaku biar jadi referensi untukku."

"Ya, ampun, Joe! Pikiranmu itu, ya? Dengar! Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia pergi meninggalkanku."

"Rose, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak merusak hubunganku dengan Jason," kataku, memandang Rose.

"Aku tidak sengaja..." kata Rose, menatapku. "Er, aku memanggilnya Scorpius."

"Scorpius!" desisku, tertahan.

"Scorpius? Cowok?" seru Joe.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk melupakan cowo-cowok Inggris, Rose! Lihat aku, Rose, aku sudah banyak berubah. Aku bukan lagi Iris yang dulu. Aku mencoba berubah. Tapi kau? Kau malah bersikap aneh... kau bukan Rose yang dulu," kataku menatap Rose.

Rose memang banyak berubah, dia tidak ceria seperti dulu lagi. Dia banyak melamun dan kelihatan lebih serius dari biasanya. Dia juga kelihatan lebih tenang dan mencoba untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Pantas saja Joe menjulukinya, Ice Princess, Putri Es.

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh, Iris... aku adalah Rose yang biasa. Kau lah yang bersikap aneh."

"Aku tidak pernah bersikap aneh..."

"Cowok-cowok itu, Iris! Semua adalah cowok-cowok yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan Al. Aku tahu kau belum melupakannya."

"Al?" tanya Joe, memandang Rose dan aku ingin tahu.

"Aku sedang mencoba! Dan aku tidak ingin kau menyebut namanya."

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dan Al malam itu, Iris?" tanya Rose memandangku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Dengar! Kita harus membicarakannya dan..."

"Miss Weasley! Tim kalian bisa melaporkan hasil terjemahan kalian dan kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama," kata Derek, memandang kelompok kami.

"Baik, Sir!" kata Rose, mengambil perkamen dariku dan maju ke depan untuk melaporkan perkembangan hasil kerja kami.

Setelah dimemperbaiki beberapa hal dalam terjemahan kami. Kami diijinkan keluar untuk makan siang dan kembali lagi untuk kelas Pengenalan Target Kutukan.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang malam itu, Iris!" kata Rose, setelah kami duduk di restoran kecil di dekat Rimutaka. Di depan kami tersedia beberapa potong sandwich tuna. Joe telah pergi makan siang bersama pacar Mugglenya.

"Albus menolakku."

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya dan dia... dia menolakku... kami berpisah begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak ingin mengunjungiku," kataku. Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin melupakan tentang ini, tapi Rose harus tahu, dia harus tahu mengapa aku berubah banyak.

"Oh... aku..."

"Karena itulah Rose, aku tidak ingin kau menyebut namanya lagi... aku ingin melupakannya. Aku berniat membangun kehidupan baruku di sini."

"Aku mengerti!" kata Rose, meremas tanganku.

"Kau juga Rose, kau harus mencoba untuk berkencan dengan orang lain... kau tidak boleh mengingat Scorpius lagi."

"Aku tidak..."

"Rose!"

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Kami berdua tersenyum kemudian menghabiskan sandwich kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Aku, Albus Potter cowok sembilan belas tahun, saat ini sedang menjalani pelatihan Auror di Kementrian Sihir. Saat ini aku menyewa apartemen di London-nya Muggle bersama seseorang yang baru saja menjadi temanku Scorpius Malfoy.

Mom dan Dad, bahkan seluruh keluarga merasa heran ketika tahu aku sekarang bersahabat dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Dad, senang karena dia merasa Scorpius Malfoy adalah laki-laki yang cukup menyenangkan. Uncle Ron kesal karena menurutnya Scorpius adalah penipu yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi baik.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu Scorpius Malfoy bisa menjadi sangat baik kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik dan kadang-kadang menyebalkan juga, kalau sifat arogannya sedang kambuh.

Pelatihan Auror dilaksanakan di Kementrian Sihir, tepatnya di Markas Besar Auror. Dan ini sangat menjengkelkan aku, karena para anggota pelatihan lain merasa bahwa aku akan dianak-emaskan karena Dad, Harry Potter, adalah pemimpin kantor Auror. Tetapi aku berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, aku tidak ingin mereka berpendapat bahwa gosip itu benar.

Pelatihan Auror dilakukan setiap hari selama enam jam, kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu. Kami harus mempelajari Pertahan Diri, Penyelidikan, Penyamaran, Kode-Kode Rahasia dan Dasar-Dasar Penyembuhan. Beberapa instrukturnya adalah penyihir-penyihir yang sudah kukenal, seperti Mr. Ackroyd dan Mr. Battle, karena sering datang ke rumah. Uncle Ron dan Dad, kadang datang untuk melihat latihan kami, tapi aku tidak menyapa mereka karena aku tidak ingin aku berhasil menjadi Auror dengan gosip mendapat bantuan dari orang dalam.

Scorpius dan aku menghabiskan waktu luang kami dengan menjadi pegawai freelance di Kantor Auror. Ada banyak yang bisa kami lakukan, misalnya, mengantar pesan-pesan penting yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh burung hantu, membantu menulis laporan-laporan panjang, atau membereskan berkas-berkas lama di beberapa lemari yang sudah berjamur.

"Apa yang kita lakukan malam ini?" tanya Scorpius, menyusun berkas berwarna kuning kusam yang berisi tentang penangkapan penyihir pencuri di Kent.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Ursula," jawabku. "Ingat dia? Cewek pirang cantik di Depertemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional. Kita bertemu dengannya saat mengantar surat Mr. Battle."

"Cewek yang suka mengikik itu?"

"Ya, dia," jawabku. Melemparkan berkas yang sudah diatur ke dalam lemari. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Livia Wilkinson?"

Wilkinson adalah cewek sesama anggota pelatihan Auror yang sangat tertarik pada Scorpius dan Scorpius telah berkencan dengannya beberapa kali.

"Kami putus minggu lalu... aku tidak suka cewek yang terlalu menuntut ini dan itu setiap saat."

"Baguslah! Aku juga tidak menyukainya... bagaimana kalau teman Ursula, cewek berambut hitam berdada besar yang melirikmu saat kita hendak pulang."

"Baiklah! Dari pada aku sendiri di apartemen," kata Scorpius, menghempaskan berkas-berkas kuning lain dari lemari

Beginilah kehidupan kami. Kami menghabiskan malam kami berkencan dengan cewek-cewek yang berbeda, bahkan kami membawa mereka ke apartemen kami. Menghabiskan malam bersama, kemudian berusaha untuk menghindari mereka pada keesokan harinya.

Kau pasti berfikir bahwa kami adalah orang-orang brengsek yang hanya suka berpesta dan menikmati hidup. Begitulah kami, tapi kami bukan orang brengsek karena kami tidak pernah memaksa cewek-cewek itu untuk tidur bersama kami. Itu dilakukan atas dasar suka sama suka.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaan kami di Kementrian kami menuju Sky Night di Diagon Alley. Sky Night adalah campuran antara diskotik dan night club yang dimiliki Muggle. Sky Night hanya dibuka malam hari yang memang dikhususkan untuk pemuda-pemuda seperti kami yang mencari hiburan. Tempat ini juga menyediakan ruangan karaoke kedap suara dan penginapan di lantai dua gedung.

Scorpius dan aku mengambil Whisky Api di bar dan mencari meja di pojokan. Scorpius sedang memandang penyanyi berambut merah yang sedang menyanyikan lagu syahdu di panggung dan beberapa pasangan sedang berdansa di lantai dansa.

Aku memandang arlojiku.

"Kok mereka belum muncul juga?" tanya Scorpius, memandang arlojinya sendiri.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi!" jawabku, memandang pintu masuk Sky Night.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang cewek berambut hitam masuk. Aku tertegun sesaat. Iris? Tidak mungkin dia ada di Selandia Baru. Cewek berambut hitam itu memandang keliling ruangan, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Kemudian dari belakang cewek itu muncul cewek lain berambut pirang, Ursula. Lho? Dia teman Ursula? Mana si dada besar?

Ursula dan si cewek berambut hitam berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Aku memandang mereka mendekat. Si cewek berambut hitam tertanya memiliki mata abu-abu yang bercahaya seperti mata Iris.

"Hai, maaf terlambat... Freda tidak jadi ikut bersamaku. Jadi aku mengajak sepupuku, Viola," kata Ursula, setelah tiba di mejaku dan Scorpius.

"Tidak apa-apa... kami juga baru saja tiba," kata Scorpius, tersenyum pada Ursula dan Viola.

"Viola, ini Al dan Scorpius..."

"Hai!" kata Viola tersenyum manis.

"Ayo, duduklah!" kata Scorpius.

Ursula duduk disampingku, karena dia memang kencanku, sedangkan Viola duduk di samping Scorpius. Kami memesan minuman dan minum-minum selama beberapa lama.

"Nah, Viola! Katakan apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?" tanya Scorpius, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Viola.

"Aku bekerja di Depertemen Hukum Sihir," jawab Viola merapatkan diri pada Scorpius sambil terkikik.

Ursula juga terkikik mabuk dan merapatkan diri padaku.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts, Viola? Apakah kau dari Beauxbatons?" tanyaku, meletakkan tanganku dibahu Ursula.

"Aku di Ravenclaw, setahun di atas kalian. Kita kan tidak selalu memperhatikan murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain," jawab Viola.

"Kau benar!" jawabku, teringat Iris. Aku juga tidak memperhatikannya sampai kami kelas tujuh.

Kami minum-minum lagi dan berdisko saat DJ memutarkan lagu beat.

"Kau tidak berdisko lagi?" tanyaku memandang Viola, yang duduk memandang pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

"Capek..." kata Viola menyambar minuman dan meminumnya. "Kudengar kau dan Scorpius sedang menjalani pelatihan Auror di Kementrian."

"Ya..."

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah melakukan penyeledikan lokasi kejahatan?"

"Belum! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dulu aku punya cowok yang juga menjalani pelatihan Auror. Dia memutuskanku karena aku tidak bisa menerima dia yang sibuk melakukan penyelidikan di tempat-tempat yang jauh... aku tidak bisa jauh darinya."

"Oh..." aku teringat Iris yang berada di Selandia Baru. Waktu itu aku menolaknya karena aku tidak bisa jauh darinya.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Auror," kata Viola, meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari kalau begitu?" tanyaku sebal.

Viola menatapku sesaat. "Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang... ini tempat bersenang-senang yang menyenangkan."

"Kau sering datang kemari?"

"Ya... aku juga sering melihat kalian... mengapa kalian datang kemari?"

"Seperti dirimu... kami juga ingin bersenang-senang."

"Kalian harusnya tidak boleh kemari. Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk pemuda-pemuda sehat seperti kalian. Ini adalah untuk orang-orang stress yang lagi putus cinta," kata Viola sok bijak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami tidak sedang putus cinta?"

"Kuperhatikan kalian selalu bersemangat... aku selalu berpikir bahwa kalian adalah anak-anak muda manja yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta dan hanya hidup untuk bersenang-senang saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku kemari agar aku bisa mabuk dan tertidur. Karena aku tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa mabuk."

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa mabuk?"

"Karena aku akan selalu teringat pada seseorang. Aku sempat terkejut ketika melihatmu muncul di pintu tadi. Aku berpikir kau adalah dia."

"Oh..."

"Pasti dia cantik..."

"Sangat..."

"Mengapa dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Dia di Selandia Baru... mengejar impiannya."

"Kau berniat menunggunya?"

"Tidak! Karena itulah aku kemari... aku ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dan melupakan kenanganku bersamanya."

"Oh..." Viola menatapku penuh perhatian. "Mengapa kau tidak mengunjunginya?"

"Aku tidak akan mengunjunginya... aku tidak ingin merusak kehidupan yang sudah dia jalani di Selandia Baru."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengharapkanmu mengunjunginya?"

"Aku..."

"Al!" kata Ursula langsung mengalunkan tangannya di leherku. "Ayo kita berdansa!"

Urusula menarikku berdiri dan membawaku ke lantai dansa. Dia memelukku dan aku memeluknya, berdansa mengikuti musik. Inilah kehidupanku! Aku akan bertemu banyak cewek dan bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Aku terkejut oleh bunyi gedoran keras di pintuku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan sakit karena menderita _hangover_ parah. Semalam aku banyak bersenang-senang dengan beberapa cewek yang mendekati kami.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Apa yang kau masih tidur?" terdengar suara cewek dari luar pintu.

Terhuyung-huyung aku bangun dan menuju pintu.

"Scorps! Kita harus melakukan pelatihan Kode-Kode Rahasia di Markas Auror sepuluh menit lagi," kata Isabella. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

Isabella Williams adalah anggota tim kami di Pelatihan Auror. Dia adalah cewek berambut pirang gelap bermata coklat. Saat ini dia mengenakan jubah biru nyaman dengan tongkat sihir tersembul dari saku jubahnya.

"Bella?" kataku, bersandar di pintu karena kepalaku pening. "Mana Al?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya? Bersiap-siaplah segera... aku akan membangunkan Al."

Aku membanting pintu menutup dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencari ramuan untuk menghilangkan _hangover_. Aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit yang sisa dengan tergesa-gesa lalu keluar kamar. Al sedang duduk menghadapi kopinya dengan wajah kusut. Aku menuangkan kopi, meneguknya dan duduk disamping Al.

"Mana Bella?" tanyaku, memandang keliling ruangan.

"Aku mengusirnya," jawab Al.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia sangat cerewet... mencerahamiku tentang kedisiplinan dan ketepatan waktu."

"Dia benar!" kataku, melirik arlogiku. "Kita terlambat!"

Al dan aku menghabiskan kopi kami dan ber-apperate menuju Kementrian. Kami langsung berlari menuju lift ketika tiba di Atrium. Berdesak-desakan dengan penyihir-penyihir yang menuju depertemen mereka masing-masing.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada, Bella... dia berniat baik," kataku, memandang Al melewati penyihir perempuan yang membawa bergulung-gulung perkamen di pelukannya.

"Mungkin!"

"Aku tidak ingin tim kita dikalahkan tim lain," kataku.

DAlam pelatihan Auror ini, kami telah dibagi dalam tim. Satu tim terdiri dari tiga orang. Setiap orang dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Aku pemimpin tim bertugas sebagai penyerang dan pengambil keputusan dalam tim, sedangkan Al bertugas sebagai penyelidik dan penasihat, sedangkan Isabella adalah penyembuh, pembaca kode rahasia dan mencatat segala kegiatan tim. Sebagai pemimpin tim aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran dalam timku. Aku sangat berharap Al dan Bella dapat mengesampingkan segala perbedaan pandangan mereka untuk menyukseskan kerja tim ini.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Al.

Suasana hati Al memang sudah buruk sejak semalam. Aku melihat caranya memandang Viola berbeda dengan caranya memandang teman kencannya, Ursula. Sekilas, Viola memang sangat mirip Iris. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Al sampai melototinya seperti itu, padahal Viola teman kencanku. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada semua teman kencanku. Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Bertemu di Sky Night, berdisko, mabuk, tidur bersama kalau mereka suka dan meninggalkan mereka. Seperti itulah gaya kencanku dan Al. Namun, walaupun kami seperti itu banyak juga cewek-cewek yang mendekati kami.

Kami tiba di Markas Auror, menuju bagaian belakang tempat pelatihan Auror kami diadakan dan langsung berhadapan muka dengan instruktur kami Mr. Battle.

"Potter... Malfoy! _Push Up_ limapuluh kali!" kata Mr. Battle dengan nada keras dan memerintah.

Inilah yang terjadi dengan kami kalau terlambat. Mr. Battle mengatakan bahwa menggunakan cara Muggle ini sangat bermanfaat untuk membentuk fisik kami. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli karena dalam pelatihan Auror ini ada sesi terbang, yang bisa membuat kami menyalurkan hobi kami dalam berolahraga.

Setelah melakukan _push up _limapuluh kali, diberi kuliah tentang ketepatan waktu selama lima menit, akhirnya kami boleh bergabung dengan Bella yang sedang membaca beberapa kode rahasia dan artinya.

"Maaf!" kata Al, ketika kami duduk di samping Bella.

"Lupakan!" kata Bella singkat.

"Dengar! Aku benar-benar..."

"Sudahlah Al!" kata Bella. "Aku mengerti suasana hatimu sedang buruk, jadi tidak perlu diperpanjang."

Bella memberikan padaku sebuah perkamen berisi perincian kasus dan kode-kode rahasia. Aku membaca dan kemudian memandang Bella.

"Kapan praktek lapangan dilakukan?" tanyaku.

"Sore sampai malam ini. Para instruktur akan menyamar sebagai musuh dan kita harus bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kita diijinkan menggunakan Mantra Pertahan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak berhasil memecahkan kasus dan mengalahkan para Instruktur?" tanya Al, kuatir. Aku tahu perasaan itu juga ada padaku, karena ini adalah praktek lapangan pertama kami.

"Kita tidak diijinkan pulang dan mencoba lagi hari berikutnya," jawab Bella santai.

Al dan aku saling berpandangan. Aku menundukkan kepala dan kembali membaca perkamen berisi instruksi kasus.

_Tim MalPotWill_

_Terjadi pembunuhan di Wilayah X, berkode 5. Bukti-bukti pembunuhan telah disediakan di tempat Pembunuhnya. _

_Instruksi:_

_Pembunuhnya adalah orang yang memiliki perhatian pada korban (pilih dari tiga saksi. Jangan salah menebak karena akan di ulang lagi sampai tim berhasil memecahkan kasus._

_Pembunuhnya telah mempersiapkan pasukan dan menyandera dua orang saksi dalam kasus pertama di Wilayah Y, berkode 11. Temukan tempatnya dan cobalah membebaskan dua sandera._

_Lindungi Sandera. Tim akan mengulang misi penyelamatan ini kalau sandera terluka._

Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Al dan Bella. Al mengambil perkamen dan membacanya.

"Di mana Wilayah X berkode 5?" tanya Al, memandang Bella.

"Aku Wilayah X, menurutku adalah bagian barat London, eh, tepatnya Chelsea," kata Bella, membuka-buka beberapa perkamen lain. "Sedangkan, kode 5 adalah nama jalan di Chealse... Sloane Street." Dia mengangkat muka memandangku.

"Oke! Al, kau harus segera memecahkan kasus di Sloane Street. Bella, pecahkan kode berikutnya dan aku akan mengatur strategi untuk misi penyelamatan, tapi kita harus mengetahui pembunuhnya dulu."

Kemudian aku memandang keliling ruangan, melihat beberapa kelompok telah bergerak meninggalkan Markas. Kami juga bergerak meninggal Markas, menuju Atrium dan ber-apparate ke Chealsea.

Kami menghabiskan waktu kami hari itu dengan memecahkan kasus dan melakukan misi penyelamatan sandera yang berada di wilayah pepohonan Lewisham. Terjadi perang antara kami dan para instruktur yang menyamar sebagai musuh. Di saat terakhir kami berhasil menyelamatkan sandera dan ber-apparate kembali ke Kementrian. Al dan aku pulang dengan lelah dan langsung tertidur, tanpa minum Whisky Api. Kegiatan inilah yang aku perlukan untuk melepaskan pikiranku dari cewek berambut merah dan bermata biru.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ini merupakan pengenalan perasaan setiap karakter. <strong>

**Review please!**

**Riwa Rambu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca chapter 1... narasaku20: nggak ada lemon kok! Cuma lime aja :D... Degrangefoy: namamu ada, lihat lagi deh :D. Thanks ilustrasinya... SpiritSky, Reverie Metherlence: M untuk kedewasaan karakter... Aleysa GDH: nggak bleh krg 'ngeh' gt dong! Baca lg! Hehe :D Rama Diggory Malfoy, Putri, Shine, Kim Raven: thanks reviewnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI 2**

CHAPTER 2

**Rose's POV**

Aku Rose Weasley 24 tahun, _single_, lulusan terbaik dalam pelatihan sebagai Pemunah Kutukan dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang bekerja sebagai Pemunah Kutukan di Bank Sihir Selandia Baru, Rimutaka, juga bekerja sebagai penulis lepas untuk Daily Charm, surat kabar Selandia Baru. Sekarang tinggal bersama sahabatku, Iris Zabini di tingkat sepuluh Lyann Bay Apartement Center. Apartemen yang lumayan mewah dengan dua kamar satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dan satu ruang makan merangkap dapur.

Aku adalah cewek biasa-biasa saja berambut merah sepunggung, mata biru dan bintik-bintik di wajah (ini sangat menjengkelkan, sudah dicoba dengan lemon, tapi tidak membantu). Aku suka bangun pagi dan berlari-lari kecil di pantai sambil menghirup udara laut yang berbau garam di pagi hari. Jam sembilan pagi aku harus sudah berangkat ke Rimutaka dan melakukan pekerjaaku sebagai Pemunah Kutukan. Pekerjaanku ini adalah memunahkan kutukan yang terdapat pada peti-peti harta yang di temukan di kuburan-kuburan kuno atau dari kapal Muggle yang karam, mencari jejak-jejak sihir yang biasanya merupakan tempat persembunyian barang-barang berharga, juga memunahkan kutukan dari barang-barang antik simpanan penyihir.

Ya... itulah yang kulakukan setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat. Pekerjaan ini juga mengharuskanku untuk melakukan perjalanan-perjalanan jauh sampai ke Australia kalau kami menemukan jejak-jejak harta. Jadi selama di Selandia Baru ini, aku telah bepergian mengunjungi semua pulau di Samudra Pasifik. Di beberapa tempat kami menemukan kuburan-kuburan suku Mouri yang berharta. Kadang kami tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, selain memantrai Muggle yang telah melihat kami.

Saat memasuki hutan-hutan, kami kadang-kadang bertemu manusia serigala, yang membentuk komunitas sendiri di hutan yang belum terjamah. Kami menghindari mereka dan mereka tidak mengganggu kami. Ramuan Kutukan Manusia Serigala yang pernah dibuat Severus Snape memang sangat membantu dalam hal ini.

Aku menghirup udara pagi yang berbau garam dan menghembuskan lagi. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di pasir sambil menanti matahari terbit. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pulang ke Inggris. Mom, Dad, Hugo, Lily selalu dua kali datang mengunjungiku. Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James sekali mengunjungiku pada hari natal. Aku belum bertemu dengan keluargaku yang lain, tapi dari yang kudengar Dominique sudah menikah di Prancis, Molly sudah berangkat ke New York bersama suaminya. Lucy juga sudah menikah bersama kekasihnya dan tinggal di Manchester.

Aku merindukan mereka semua. Aku tahu mereka pasti marah karena aku tidak pernah pulang saat natal, tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu mereka. Segalanya mungkin sudah berubah. Semua sudah berubah dan semua sudah dewasa. Dari berita terakhir yang kudengar James dan Fred sudah bertunangan. James dengan temannya sesama pemain Chudley Cannons dan Fred dengan pacarnya yang berlesung pipit bernama, Agatha Flume. Aku sangat bahagia untuk mereka semua, dan aku sangat berharap bahwa Roxy baik-baik saja di Rumania.

Semburat merah muncul di langit. Matahari akan terbit dalam beberapa menit, aku memandang langit dan memikirkan Al. Aku tahu bahwa dua tahun lalu, Al dan Scorpius dikirim ke Kenya untuk membantu perang penyihir yang terjadi di sana. Aku belum mendapat berita lagi tentang mereka, tapi aku sangat berharap bahwa mereka juga baik-baik saja.

Setelah matahari benar-benar terbit aku berjalan kembali ke apartemenku. Aku menyajikan coklat hangat, beserta kue-kue, lalu berniat membangunkan Iris. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar.

"Iris?" aku memanggil Iris, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku berjalan keluar ke beranda dan menemukan Iris sedang duduk menatap sesuatu seperti surat.

"Iris?"

Iris mendongakkan kepala memandangku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi sinar dimata abu-abunya yang cantik telah hilang berganti kabut. "Maafkan aku! Aku membuka surat pribadimu. Baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu diantar burung hantu."

"Apa? Surat apa?" tanyaku memandang surat bersampul pink, dan namaku tertulis dengan tinta emas.

Iris menyerahkan surat itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Ada apa ini? Ada sesuatu dalam surat ini yang membuat Iris begitu _shock_. Aku membuka sampul surat itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan pernikahan.

_Wedding Invitation_

_Dua jiwa, Dua hati... bergabung dalam satu persahabatan, _

_yang berubah menjadi cinta untuk selamanya_

_Dengan senang hati kami:_

_Albus Potter_

_Dan_

_Isabella Williams_

_Mengundang bapak, ibu dan saudara-saudara sekalian saat kami mengucapkan janji setia kami dalam pernikahan yang akan diadakan pada_

_Hari: Sabtu, 26 Desember_

_Pukul: 4 pm_

_Tempat: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_

Aku terkejut memandang surat undangan ini. Al Menikah? Aku masih belum percaya. Aku membaca undangannya lagi dan memang nama Al-lah yang tercantum sebagai pengatin laki-laki di undangan tersebut. Tetapi siapa dia? Siapa Isabella Williams? Aku memandang Iris dan melihatnya sedang memandang matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai melewati permukaan laut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Iris, tapi aku tahu Iris sedih. Dia mungkin memang mengharapkan ini satu saat nanti, tapi aku yakin dia belum bisa mengatasinya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Iris dengan suara bergetar, menahan perasaan.

"Iris..." bisikku, duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya.

Iris terisak di bahuku. "Rose... Rose, aku tidak bisa... hatiku benar-benar sakit..."

"Aku mengerti," kataku, memeluknya dengan erat.

Iris terisak semakin keras di bahuku dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti. Aku membelai punggungnya dan membiarkannya menangis. Kurasa menangis sangat bagus untuknya agar bisa melegakan perasaanya.

Setelah beberapa saat kami melepaskan diri. Iris menghapus airmatanya dan menatap pantai di kejauhan. Aku berdiri dan mengambil coklat hangat dan sepiring kecil kue dan biskuit.

"Minumlah Iris," kataku.

Iris menatap coklatnya, kemudian memandangku. "Bisakah aku mendapat minuman yang lebih keras, Rose?" tanya Iris, suaranya masih bergetar.

Aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku dan memanggil dua botol Whisky Api kegemaranku. Aku memberikan satu pada Iris. Kami meneguk Whisky Api sambil memandang pantai.

"Bagaimana perasaamu?" tanyaku, memandang Iris.

"Sangat buruk!" jawab Iris, meneguk Whisky Api.

Ya, aku tahu! Aku bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Iris. Aku juga pernah merasakan patah hati yang begitu parah.

"Kau akan kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Iris, memandangku. Aku senang karena suaranya sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

"Ya, aku akan pulang... Al sahabat dan sepupu favoritku. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengikuti uparaca pernikahannya."

"Aku tahu kau akan pulang..."

Aku memandang Iris sesaat. "Kau juga harus ikut bersamaku, Iris."

"Terima kasih, Rose! Tapi tidak... aku tidak akan muncul di pesta itu tanpa surat undangan."

"Kau hadir sebagai tamuku, Iris!"

"Tidak, Rose... aku tidak akan pergi."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini, Iris," kataku berkeras. Aku tidak akan tega meninggalkan Iris berkutat dengan kesedihannya sendiri di apartemen kosong, tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Rose. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Iris, kumohon ikutlah bersamaku. Aku hanya perlu mengirim burung hantu ke The Burrow memberitahu bahwa kau akan pulang bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa, Rose. Aku tidak akan bisa melihat Albus menikah. Aku pasti hanya akan merusak acara pernikahan itu."

"Iris, Al juga adalah temanmu. Tidak bisakah kau..."

"Rose, dia tidak mengirimku undangan. Aku tidak bisa muncul begitu saja di The Burrow dan mengagetkannya."

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka bahwa kau datang bersamaku... Iris, kau tidak bisa begini selamanya. Kau harus mencoba untuk melihat kenyataan dan melupakan Al."

Aku tahu bahwa meskipun teman kencan Iris banyak, tapi dia masih sangat mencintai Al. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lalu, kencan-kencan Iris adalah pria-pria bermata mata hijau.

"Kau harus pergi dan menerima kenyataan ini. Kau harus melihat Al dan berbicara dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya dan cobalah untuk melupakannya."

"Jangan memaksaku, Rose, karena aku tidak akan ke mana-mana!"

"Iris! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di apartemen ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin pergi ke pernikahan Al, kau tetap harus pulang ke Inggris bersamaku... kau juga sudah tidak pulang selama lima tahun, ibumu pasti menrindukanmu."

"Mother!" bisik Iris, tertahan. "Ya, saat ini aku sangat ingin bertemu ibuku."

Ya, aku tahu, kalau kau sedang sakit hati atau benar-benar merasa kesepian, pasti kau ingin bertemu keluargamu. Karena keluarga tidak akan kemana-mana, keluarga akan selalu ada untukmu.

Iris dan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami di Rimutaka dalam beberapa hari terakhir dan mengatur Portkey ke Inggris sehari sebelum natal.

* * *

><p>Aku tiba di rumah malam hari. Telingaku berdengung karena perubahan musim dari panas ke dingin. Sekarang memang musim dingin di Inggris. Salju ada di mana-mana dan mengaburkan penglihatanku ke arah rumah. Sambil menyeret koperku, aku berjalan menuju rumah sambil mencairkan salju dengan tongkat sihirku. Dari rumah terdengar lagu natal yang diputar Mom dari radio.<p>

Aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Mom membuka pintu dan tertegun sesaat.

"Mom, aku pulang!" kataku, tersenyum.

"Merlin! ROSE! Rose!" Mom terpekik senang, lalu memelukku.

"RON, ROSE PULANG!" Dia berteriak ke arah tangga, setelah membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku duduk di dapur dan memandang Mom, yang tersenyum memandangku. Dad turun dari tangga.

"ROSIE!" katanya saat aku berlari memeluknya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengirim burung hantu pada kami, Rose?" tanya Mom, menyajikan coklat hangat dan biskuit coklat di piring kecil.

"Aku ingin mengejutkan kalian," jawabku senang.

"Ya, kami memang terkejut, Rosie," kata Dad.

"Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan, Rosie? Kau bisa terkena radang dingin," kata Mom, memperhatikan penampilanku.

Aku memang mengenakan gaun musim panas Muggle yang tipis. "Aku baru dari tempat yang ada mataharinya, Mom," jawabku.

"Kau harus segera memakai pakaian yang agak tebal, Rose," kata Mom.

"Aku akan segera melakukan... Mana Hugo?"

"Adikmu tinggal di London sekarang. Dia bekerja di St. Mungo," jawab Mom.

"Ceritakan pada kami tentang pekerjaanmu, Rosie!" kata Dad.

Aku menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku yang melelahkan sebagai seorang Pemunah Kutukan; perjalanan-perjalanan yang mengasyikkan juga bonus-bonus yang didapatkan dari perjalanan kami.

"Kau harus segera pindah ke Gringgots, Rosie, kami merindukanmu," kata Dad, menatapku.

"Mungkin aku akan segera melakukannya, tapi tidak dalam tahun ini, Dad," kataku sambil berpikir. Aku memang ingin kembali ke Inggris. Aku merindukan orangtuaku, Hugo, Lily, Al, dan keluarga yang lain. Aku juga merindukan musim semi Inggris yang indah.

"Bagaimana Al?" tanyaku memandang Mom dan Dad.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok, Rose! Kita semua akan ke The Burrow besok," kata Mom.

Aku tahu kita semua memang harus berkumpul untuk merayakan hari besar ini. Al, aku benar-benar tidak menduga aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau mencintai Iris, tapi seperti yang sudah sangat aku ketahui, kita memang tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan.

"Rose, naiklah ke atas... ganti pakaianmu dan kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan makan malam," kata Mom.

Aku mengangguk, berjalan naik ke atas menuju kamarku. Kamarku masih seperti yang dulu. Tempat tidur, lemari buku, juga lemari pakaian masih terletak di tempat yang sama. Meskipun aku merasa bahwa tempat ini kelihatan lebih kecil. Aku membuka lemari pakaianku, memandang pakaian masa remaja, juga lemari buku di sudut, buku-bukunya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ruangan ini juga bersih, tak berdebu. Rupanya Mom selalu membersihkannya setiap hari. Aku memandang keliling ruangan dan teringat semua kenanganku di kamar ini. Aku pernah mengurung diri di sini karena sebal pada Dad, yang tidak membelikanku sapu baru. Aku juga pernah perang bantal dengan Hugo di tempat tidur, dan masih banyak kenangan lain yang menyebalkan dan menyenangkan. Di kamar inilah aku jatuh cinta... di sinilah aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Scorpius Malfoy... di sini juga pertama kalinya dia menciumku. Ciuman yang akan selalu kuingat untuk selamanya. Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengusir kenangan itu dari pikiranku.

"Rose?" terdengar suara Mom dari bawah.

"Aku turun sekarang, Mom," seruku. Cepat-cepat menggantikan gaun musim panasku dengan pakaian tebal dan sweater.

* * *

><p><strong>Al' POV<strong>

Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi. Besok adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah sedih ataukah bahagia. Semua kejadian ini begitu cepat, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kejadian ini datang. Yang aku tahu adalah aku harus menikah secepat mungkin.

Aku memandang seluruh keluarga yang sedang menyapa Rose; memeluk dan menyalaminya. Grandma Molly mengeluarkan airmata dan menceramahi Rose tentang kebersamaan keluarga. Grandpa dan keluarga yang lain mencium dan menyapa Rose dengan hangat. Lily dan Roxy menuntut Rose untuk menemani mereka berbelanja sore ini. James menggendongnya, melemparkannya di sofa dan mulai menggelitiknya sebagai tanda kemarahan karena Rose tidak pernah pulang ke Inggris. Fred dan Louis bergabung dengan James.

Rose menjerit dan memandangku.

"AL! Tolong aku!" jeritnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari James, Fred dan Louis.

Tingkah yang sangat kekanak-kanakan pikirku, berjalan mendatangi mereka dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan James.

"Hentikan James," kataku.

"Si pengantin pria datang!" kata James, nyengir padaku.

Aku mendengus dan menarik Rose berdiri. Rose berterima kasih padaku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Harusnya kau membiarkan Rosie dihukum, Al," kata Louis, duduk di sofa.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf," kata Rose, membela diri.

"Kau melewatkan banyak acara keluarga, Rosie," kata Fred, mendelik pada Rose. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku nanti."

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris. Oke! Aku sedang mencari kesempatan untuk bisa pindah ke Gringgots."

"Rose! Itu adalah kabar yang lebih baik dari kabar pernikahan Al," kata James memeluk Rose.

Aku mendelik pada James. Apa maksudmu, James?

Fred dan Louis juga mengucapkan rasa senang mereka dan berjanji akan mencarikan Rose cowok Inggris yang tampan sebagai teman kencan.

"Tidak!" jerit Rose. "Aku tidak mau..."

"Apa yang kau tidak mau, Rose?" tanya Lily, muncul di belakangku, bersama Roxanne.

"Fred ingin memperkenalkan Rose pada cowok Inggris yang tampan," jawabku.

"Fred, jangan mulai beritngkah aneh. Biarkan Rosie sendiri!" kata Roxanne mendelik pada Fred.

"Ayolah, Roxy! Pacarmu yang sekarang adalah cowok yang dikenalkan oleh Fred tahun lalu kan?" kata James, tersenyum licik.

"JAMES!" jerit Roxanne menghambur ke arah James dan mulai memukulnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak ingin hal itu dibicarakan."

"Ouch! Roxy! Maaf!" kata James, menghindar.

"Dan kau, Fred! Aku akan bersyukur kalau kau tidak menyebarkan ini pada orang lain," kata Roxanne menuding Fred dengan tajam.

Fred hanya mengedikkan kepala dan memandang Rose. "Nah, bagaimana, Rosie?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak, James! Terima kasih!"

"Aku akan tetap mengajak Alvin besok di pernikahan Al. Kau bisa berdansa satu atau dua lagu dengannya," kata Fred.

Rose mendengus.

Suara Grandma Molly yang keras dan membahana terdengar memanggil kami untuk membereskan kado-kado pernikahan yang bertumpuk di atas meja di ruang tamu.

"Lily, Roxy, kalian bisa membantu Ginny dan Hermione menyediakan makan siang. Fred, James, Louis, bungkuslah kado-kado pernikahan ini, jangan pakai sihir karena kalian akan membuatnya berantakan. Al, kau bisa bersantai. Rosie, pergilah mengatur kue-kue pernikahan di kamar atas! Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," kata Grandma Molly memberi perintah, dan memberikan senyuman hangat pada Rose.

"Mana Hugo?" tanya Grandma Molly ketika menyadari Hugo tidak bersama kami. "HUGO!" dia menjerit membuat Hugo yang sedang mendiskusikan ramuan-ramuan aneh bersama Uncle George terkejut. "Kau harus membantu membungkus kado dan jangan pakai sihir!"

Semua bergerak melakukan tugas masing-masing. Karena tidak ada yang harus aku lakukan, aku menyusul Rose di kamar atas. Kamar ini adalah kamar tidur yang dijadikan gudang untuk sementara. Di mana terdapat bergardus-gardus camilan, kue-kue serta biskuit kecil yang harus diatur oleh Rose.

"Bagaimana kabar dunia Perbankan?" tanyaku, duduk di lantai berlapis karpet hijau, disamping Rose.

"Lumayan maju, kalau kau menyukai emas," jawab Rose tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar dunia kriminal?"

"Semua kriminal sedang tidur karena aku akan menikah," jawabku.

Rose tertawa.

"Apakah kau bahagia, Al?" tanya Rose setelah berhenti tertawa.

Pertanyaan yang bagus Rose. Dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Ya... apa lagi yang diharapkan oleh seorang pengantin pria?"

Rose tertawa lagi. "Aku akan bahagia kalau kau bahagia, Al! Kami semua akan berbahagia untukmu."

Aku memandang kue, biskuit dan camilan lain yang diatur Rose dalam dus-dus kecil.

"Bagaimana kabar, Iris?" tanyaku. Aku sudah ingin mengajukan pertanyaan ini sejak aku ber-apparate ke The Burrow dan melihat Rose.

"Baik-baik saja... dia di Inggris sekarang," jawab Rose.

"Di Inggris?"

"Ya, di rumah orangtuanya."

"Oh!"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengundangnya, Al? Kupikir kalian berteman?"

"Eh... aku... kupikir dia tidak akan datang, jadi aku tidak mengirimnya undangan."

"Tentu saja dia mau datang, Al. Dia ingin melihat sahabatnya berbahagia."

"Eh... aku tidak ingin..."

"Kau tidak ingin dia merusak pernikahanmu? Tidak, Al! Kupikir kau mengenal, Iris! Iris tidak seperti itu... dia tidak akan merusak hari bahagia sahabatnya sendiri."

"Bukan itu! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bersedih."

Rose menatapku. "Dia sudah dewasa dan cukup tegar sekarang, Al. Dia tidak akan menangis untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi seperti dulu."

"Oh!" kataku. Hal yang tidak penting? Jadi pernikahanku tidak penting untuknya. Syukurlah! Kalau begitu dia dapat melupakan aku dan berbahagia di Selandia Baru. Aku merasakan tikaman tajam dijantungku.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Rose, mengatur beberapa dus lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Isabella atau Isadora... atau apapun namanya."

"Isabella... dia rekan kerjaku."

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Ya... cantik..." kataku, menghindar. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin menceritakan tentang Isabella pada Rose.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak begitu antusias."

"Biasalah! Kegugupan pengantin sebelum menikah," kataku.

Rose memandangku dengan tajam.

"Kau akan melihatnya besok, Rose."

"Mengapa dia tidak datang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan bersamamu."

"Dia sedang merayakan natal bersama orangtuanya dan langsung datang dari rumah orangtua besok."

"Kalian akan tinggal di mana nanti?"

"Kami akan tinggal di flat-nya untuk sementara sambil mencari rumah di Kenshington."

"Kalian akan berbulan madu ke mana?"

"Yunani... Isabella, suka melihat pemandangan pantai."

"Oh!" kata Rose. "Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan Scorpius?"

Aku memandang Rose. Dia sedang menunduk mengatur kue. Aku tidak menangkap nada sedih atau apapun dalam suaranya. Dia hanya ingin tahu saja, dan tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Apakah dia sudah melupakan cintanya Scorpius?

"Baik-baik saja... sudah enam bulan ini dia berkencan dengan rekan sesama Auror, Janice Smith."

"Janice Smith? Cewek pirang Hufflepuff yang seangkatan dengan kita?"

"Ya!"

"Kuharap dia juga berbahagia," kata Rose tulus.

"Kau sudah melupakannya Rose."

"Ya... kita tidak boleh hidup dengan kenangan masa lalu, bukan? Aku ingin Scorpius bahagia."

"Ya, semua orang ingin bahagia," kataku, menghela nafas.

"Mengapa kau menghela nafas?" Rose memandangku tajam. "Al, kau bisa menceritakan padaku... apapun yang terjadi aku adalah sepupumu, keluargamu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Rose, tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Kau tidak mencintainya?" tebak Rose seketika.

"Aku menyayanginya."

"Mengapa kau menikah dengannya?"

Rose dan aku saling bertatapan sesaat. Apakah ini saatnya untuk pengakuan?

"Rose, aku telah menyebabkan Bella terkena kutukan yang mematikan."

"Apa?"

"Kami sedang berada di Kenya ketika itu terjadi. Harusnya aku yang terkena kutukan itu, tapi dia melindungiku. Dia memberikan nyawanya untukku, Rose... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dan dia hanya punya waktu tiga tahun lagi untuk hidup. Aku ... aku sedang memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya. Dia ingin menikah dan punya anak sebelum dia meninggal."

"Al!" Rose langsung memelukku dan kami menangis bersama. Ya, aku menangis. Aku memang sudah ingin melakukannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu sejak aku mendengar Bella tidak akan bisa hidup lagi untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Al!" kata Rose, disela-sela tangisnya.

"Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, Rose! Cukup Scrops, kau dan aku saja yang tahu."

Rose melepaskanku dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Al... Al, aku..."

"Tidak usah berkata apa-apa, Rose, aku mengerti... aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum ceria saat bertemu dengannya besok, berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu."

"Aku mengerti, Al!" kata Rose, tersenyum kecil.

Aku juga tersenyum.

Dari bawah terdengar suara panggilan makan siang. Rose menyapu bekas-bekas airmatanya dan bersamaku turun ke dapur yang ramai. Semua telah duduk di mengelilingi meja makan besar yang berisi berbagai makanan natal yang mewah. Di meja dapur tergeletak puding natal yang bertingkat-tingkat dengan hiasan burung phoniex pada puncaknya.

Aku mendapati diriku duduk di antara Rose dan Roxanne.

"Rose, apa yang akan kau lakukan sore nanti?" tanya Lily, yang duduk di sebelah Rose.

"Dia sudah berjanji menemani kita berbelanja, Lil," kata Roxanne.

"Bagus! Setelah itu kita akan mengajaknya ke Sky Night," kata Lily tersenyum senang, mengedip pada Roxanne.

"Sky Night?" tanya Rose.

"Tempat yang menyenangkan Rosie, dan kau tidak akan menyesal," kata Roxanne.

"Benar Roxy! Dia harus bersenang-senang sedikit!" kata Lily, mengedip pada Rose.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Rose bingung.

Aku mendengus. Aku tahu Roxanne dan Lily hendak membuat Rose mabuk. Sebenarnya aku kuatir terjadi apa-apa karena Rose akan melakukan hal-hal aneh kalau lagi mabuk, tapi terserahlah, Rose memang perlu bersenang-senang.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Janice dan aku memasuki Sky Night malam itu. Kami ingin minum-minum sedikit sebelum pergi ke flat Janice.

Janice adalah wanita cantik berambut pirang, bermata biru dan bertubuh seksi. Yang mengherankan adalah aku dapat bertahan dengannya, selama sudah hampir enam bulan. Dia cewek yang tidak terlalu banyak menuntut. Mungkin karena bidang kerja kami yang sama dan kesibukan kami yang sama, kami dapat saling mengerti. Janice juga sangat hebat di tempat tidur dan mampu menyenangkanku.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengannya. Tidak ada getaran, debaran atau apapun yang menandakan cinta. Kami juga tidak banyak bicara. Kami hanya saling membutuhkan secara seksual saja. Kalau dikatakan secara sederhana, dia adalah teman tidurku dan aku adalah teman tidurnya.

"Malam ini kelihatannya lebih ramai dari biasanya," kata Janice, menarik sebuah kursi di bar.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling dan memandang orang-orang yang tidak kukenal karena ruangan yang agak gelap dan lampu yang remang-remang.

"Sekarang kan hari natal, mungkin orang-orang ingin bersenang-senang sedikit," kataku, duduk disampingku.

Kami minum-minum dan bercerita tentang berbagai hal dalam waktu satu jam.

"Cobalah minuman hasil racikan terbaruku," kata bartender meletakan gelas sloki kecil di depan kami.

"Mengapa harus pakai gelas sloki, pakai gelas biasa saja!" kata Janice.

"Tidak, Nona! Minuman ini sangat keras... tanpa campuran," kata Bartender.

Janice mengambil gelas slokinya dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku mencium gelas slokiku.

"Lumayan," kata Janice, memberi isyarat pada bartender untuk memberikan minuman itu lagi padanya. "Gelas besar, tanpa campuran!"

"Beres, Nona!" kata Bartender menuangkan cairan emas dari dalam botol ke sebuah gelas.

Aku meminumnya dan merasakan panas sekujur tubuhku. Minuman ini langsung membuatku melayang dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana anda, Tuan... mau yang seperti nona ini?"

Aku mengangguk dan si bartender menyajikan cairan emas dalam gelas besar di hadapanku. Aku langsung meneguk minumanku meniru Janice.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah cahaya perak cemerlang berbentuk anjing besar muncul di depan Janice dan suara Mr. Battle terdengar.

"_Kami memerlukan kehadiranmu di Markas. Segera, Miss Smith!_"

"Sial! Sepertinya ada beberapa laporan yang belum aku kumpulkan," keluh Janice. "Aku harus pergi... sampai besok, Scorps!"

Dia memberikanku kecupan singkat dipipi dan berjalan keluar.

Aku memnghabiskan minuman digelasku kemudian meminta minuman tambahan pada bartender. Si bartender tersenyum senang. Bahagia karena minumannya diminati.

Aku merasa sangat mabuk. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku mampu ber-apparate kembali ke apartemen atau tidak.

"LILY! LEPASKAN!" terdengar teriakan keras di tengah suara musik.

Aku terkejut dan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang sudah lama berada dalam diriku. Suara ini, suara yang selalu kukenang diantara mimpi dan sadarku. Apakah apa sudah benar-benar mabuk sampai menyangka bahwa suara orang lain adalah suaranya?

"LILY... ROXY! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku cukup yakin aku tidak bermimpi. Aku berbalik, menyusup diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berdisko di lantai disko, dan menemukan wanita cantik berambut merah dan, yang pasti meskipun remang-remang, matanya biru seperti lautan luas yang tidak bisa dijangkau kedalamannya. Rose yang tampaknya cukup mabuk, sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Lily dan Roxanne (yang benar-benar mabuk), yang berusaha menyeretnya ke lantai disko.

Mungkin karena aku sudah benar-benar mabuk atau karena aku memang ingin melakukannya. Aku berjalan mendekati Rose, dan melepaskannya dari Lily dan Roxanne.

"Malfoy! Mengingkirlah!" kata Roxanne.

"Scorps, apa yang kau lakukan? Rose harus bersenang-senang," kata Lily.

Rose berbalik memandangku dan terkejut.

"Scorpius!"

"Rose!"

"Bawa aku pergi!" kata Rose.

Entah mengapa bagiku kata-kata ini seperti ajakan untuk untuk tidur bersama. Seperti bawalah aku kemanapun kau mau dan lakukan padaku apapun yang kau inginkan. Sial! Aku memang sudah benar-benar mabuk dan harus menyingkir dari sini sebelum melakukan hal-hal yang akan kusesali kemudian.

"Kemarilah!" kataku membawa Rose ke bar. Lily dan Roxanne berteriak mengumpat di belakangku. Aku tidak peduli. Kami semua sedang mabuk, orang mabuk biasanya tidak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingin Rose minum-minum dan berkelauan seperti Janice. Tidur dengan setiap laki-laki yang mendekatinya yang penting laki-laki itu tampan.

"Ini hukuman," jawabnya.

"Hukuman?"

"Karena aku tidak pulang ke Inggris selama lima tahun," kata Rose, melambai pada bartender dan meminta minuman. Bartender dengan gembira memberikan minuman racikannya dalam gelas besar.

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk berdisko sepanjang malam," kata Rose lagi, meneguk minumannya.

"Oh!" kataku, memandang Rose dengan teliti.

Rose sudah banyak berubah. Dia sudah menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia punya pacar di Selandia Baru? Atau dia tinggal dengan seorang laki-laki. Aku langsung mengutuk laki-laki itu dalam hati.

"Al akan menikah besok," kata Rose, terhuyung sedikit ke arahku. Ya, minuman ini memang benar-benar memabukkan.

Aku menahannya agar tidak terjatuh di lantai, "Ya... aku tahu... aku adalah pendamping pengantin laki-laki."

"Selamat! Kau sudah mempersiapkan pidatomu?" tanya Rose, meneguk minumamnya lagi.

Aku memesan minuman lagi bartender. Aku ingin minum-minum bersamanya malam ini. Seperti saat malam tak terlupakan di menara Astronomy.

"Sudah... kau mau mendengarkannya?" tanyaku, menyambar minuman yang diletakkan bartender dan meminumnya.

"Tidak!" kata Rose cepat. "Biar aku dengarnya besok aja. Aku ingin minum-minum dulu sekarang."

Aku tersenyum dan mulai menanyakan tentang pekerjaanya di Selandia Baru. Dia menceritakan kisah-kisah perjalanannya yang mengasyikkan dan segala kekonyolan teman-teman setimnya.

"Ceritakan tentang pekerjaamu!"

"Pekerjaanku sangat membosankan dan mengerikan. Kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarkannya?"

"Seberapa mengerikan? Aku ini anak perempuan seorang Auror, Malfoy, aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan."

Aku lansung merasa jengkel ketika mendengarnya memanggilku 'Malfoy'.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku, Malfoy?"

"Aku sedang bertanya tentang pekerjaanmu!"

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Scorpius, lalu memanggiku Malfoy?"

"Mengapa? Itukan namamu..."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama depan."

"Oke! Scorpius... Scorpius... Scorpius..."

"Hei! Hentikan!"

Rose tertawa. "Ceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadimu! Punya pacar?"

"Ya," jawabku teringat Janice. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, tidak percaya. Apakah pria-pria Selandia Baru semua goblok? Mengapa mereka biarkan wanita cantik seperti Rose dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja?

"Benar," kata Rose, meneguk minumannya. "Apakah dia cantik?"

"Janice? Ya, begitulah."

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya?" tanya Rose, menatap gelasnya.

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingin tahu," kata Rose, lalu tertawa dengan suara tawa yang aneh. Meneguk minuman dan tersedak.

Aku menepuk punggungnya. Rose meletakkan kelapanya di meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sesaat tak ada yang bicara. Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepala Rose dan membelai rambutnya. Rose mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak menghindari tanganku.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya berdiri tapi terhuyung.

Aku berdiri merangkulnya dalam tanganku, meskipun aku merasakan bahwa kakiku tidak mampu menahan tubuhku.

"Lepaskan aku... aku harus pulang... biarkan aku pulang," kata Rose, nada suaranya terdengar aneh.

Aku memeluknya lebih erat, membaui harum mawar di rambutnya. Rose, aku memang ingin memelukmu seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau memelukku?" tanya Rose, setelah aku melepaskannya.

"Karena aku ingin memelukmu," jawabku.

"Oke... baiklah! Aku harus ber-apparate ke rumahku... mana tongkat sihirku?" Rose mencari-cari tongkat sihir di gaun hitam yang dikenakannya.

Aku menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," kataku.

"Apa? Tapi aku harus pulang..."

"Pulanglah bersamaku!" kataku, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut dibibir.

Rose membalas ciumanku dengan kelembutan yang sama, meletakkan tangannya dileher. Aku menariknya mendekat dan merapat ke tubuhku. Rose... Rose, satu ciuman saja kau sudah membuatku luluh dipelukanmu. Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu? Ingin bangun dipelukanmu setiap pagi. Ingin selalu bersamamu dan tidak pernah melepaskanmu?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini, mungkin pengaruh minuman hasil racikan bartender Sky Night, tapi Rose dan aku ber-apparate ke apartemenku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku merasakan kepalaku sangat sakit dan tubuhku terasa berat. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mabuk. Aku mengerakkan kakiku, tapi tidak bisa menggerakkannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menindihnya. Tubuhku juga tidak bisa bergerak. Apakah aku sudah jadi lumpuh dalam semalam?

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi berwarna putih. Aku berusaha mengerakkan tubuh dan kakiku lagi, masih tidak bisa. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekililingku dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak berada di kamarku. Langit-langit kamarku tidak setinggi ini. Aku tidak punya gambar hijau perak Slytherin di dindingku. Tornadoes? Ya, ada The Tornadoes di dinding. Aku tidak akan pernah menempelkan Tornadoes di dindingku karena aku sangat membenci Tornadoes. Lemari pakaian dan lemari bukuku tidak seperti ini. Kamarku juga tidak seluas ini. Aku berusaha bergerak lagi, detik berikutnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa bergerak karena aku sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang, dan kaki orang itu telah menindih kakiku sehingga kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku berusaha menjauhkan tangan dan kaki itu dari tubuhku dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dengan cepat, membuat tubuhku terhuyung karena masih pusing. Saat berdiri itu aku menyadari aku telanjang. Jenggot Merlin! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku menyambar pakaianku yang tergeletak di lantai berkarpet hijau dan mengenakannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ya, ampun, Rose, kau telah tidur dengan pria tak dikenal dan kau tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Aku ingin menangis. Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Harusnya jadi kenangan indah di malam pertama, bukan seperti ini. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lengah.

Aku memandang pria yang sedang tidur itu dengan lebih seksama. Pria itu berambut perak, sebagian wajahnya tertutup selimut. Aku mendekati tempat tidur dan menyibakkan selimut, dan mundur beberapa langkah setelah menyadari siapa dia. Merlin! Scorpius Malfoy! Tidak! Lebih bagus kalau orang tak dikenal sehingga aku bisa melupakannya dengan mudah. Bukan Scorpius Malfoy! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang akan dikatakan Scorpius nanti? Aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat ini. Aku mencari tongkat sihir dan sepatuku dan dengan gerakan cepat ber-apparate meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Aku tiba di kamarku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku menatap air yang mengalir memenuhi bak. Airmataku jatuh perlahan dipipiku. Tidak seperti ini! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian ini menimpaku. Aku memang mencintai Scopius, tapi bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin saat pertamaku adalah kenangan yang indah yang harus kuingat selamanya, tapi ini, AKU TIDAK INGAT APA-APA! Apa yang akan dikatakan Scorpius kalau bertemu denganku beberapa jam lagi? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku terbangun oleh perasaan kosong yang menyerang sanubariku. Rasanya sesuatu telah hilang dariku. Kepalaku sakit dan tubuhku berat. Aku sudah sering menderita _hangover_ seperti ini, tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa berada di kamarku. Aku hanya ingat berbicara dengan Janice di Sky Night setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku yakin ini adalah pengaruh minuman aneh yang diberikan si bartender.

Aku membaui harum mawar di bantal dan selimutku. Rose? Tidak mungkin? Apakah aku sudah gila? Rose tidak mungkin datang ke kamar ini. Ya, aku pasti sedang berkhayal, meskipun sepertinya harum mawar ini sangat nyata. Aku menyibakkan selimut dan menyadari keadaanku yang telanjang. Lho? Siapa yang melepaskan pakaianku? Aku memutuskan bahwa aku mungkin melakukannya sendiri dan tidak ingat kapan aku melakukannya.

Aku menuju kamar mandi meminum ramuan untuk _hangover_ dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk ke The Burrow aku tidak ingin terlambat di pernikahan Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Pagi tanggal 26 Desember aku duduk merenung memandang taman bunga yang bersalju. Perasaan dejavu menyerangku, aku selalu melakukan hal seperti ini dulu, sudah lama sekali. Kenangan suram yang ingin aku lupakan. Dulu kalau aku ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah atau kalau aku sedang sedih tentang sesuatu, aku selalu duduk memandang taman dan aku akan merasa senang lagi dan melupakan semua kesedihan. Saat ini aku memandang taman dan kesedihan itu tidak hilang, airmataku jatuh lagi dipipiku. Aku terus menangis sejak aku kembali dari Selandia Baru, sejak aku tahu Albus akan menikah. Aku tidak menangis di depan orangtuaku, tentu saja mereka tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang mereka boleh tahu hanya bahwa anak perempuan mereka berbahagia di Selandia Baru.

Hari ini Albus menikah. Aku tahu tanggal ini akan menghantuiku selamanya. Aku tahu aku akan sangat membenci tanggal 26 Desember selamanya. Aku menyeka airmataku dan mencoba untuk tidak menyesali diri. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyesal, Iris. Ya, ini adalah pilihanku. Aku harus mencoba untuk bersikap bijak dan menerima semuanya dengan hati terbuka.

"Miss Iris ditunggu burung hantu di bawah," terdengar suara Trincer di sebelahku.

Aku memandang Trincer yang sudah semakin tua dan keriput, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Mother dan Father di mana?" tanyaku, berjalan ke ruang tengah bersama Trincer.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah berangkat ke kantor dari tadi, Miss," jawab Trincer.

Kami tiba di ruang keluarga luas, dengan sofa-sofa berbantal nyaman berwarna putih, juga _grand piano_ besar di sudut dekat jendela lebar. Aku menuju burung hantu abu-abu yang bertengger di dekat jendela dan melepaskan surat dari paruhnya. Setelah surat dilepaskan, burung hantu itu langsung terbang meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengenal tulisan sampul surat itu. Aku mengeluarkan isi surat dan membaca.

_Dear Iris,_

_Maafkan aku karena mengirimi surat ini. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Rose dan dia mengatakan bahwa kau ada di Inggris. Hari ini aku akan menikah dengan Al, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku harus bicara denganmu. Aku sangat ingin bicara denganmu._

_Aku mohon temuilah aku di rumahku di Yew Cottage setelah kau membaca surat ini. _

_INI SANGAT PENTING! _

_Isabella._

Aku tertegun memandang surat ditanganku. Isabella? Isabella Williams? Calon Istri Albus, buat apa dia ingin bicara denganku? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku mungkin sangat membencinya? Tapi...! Apakah ini lelucon Rose untuk mempermainkan aku? Tidak Rose tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku berjalan ke kamar menggambil mantelku. Ya, aku akan pergi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan calon istri Albus padaku.

"Miss Iris mau ke mana?" tanya Trincer, saat aku hendak ber-apparate.

"Keluar sebentar," jawabku singkat. Aku tidak ingin Trincer menyampaikannya pada Mother.

"Ke mana? Apa yang harus Trincer katakan kalau Tuan dan Nyonya pulang?"

"Aku sudah akan kembali sebelum Mother pulang..."

"Baik, Miss!"

Aku ber-apparate menuju Yew Cottage. Aku muncul di jalan kecil bersalju yang menuju sebuah rumah dengan sebuah pohon Yew besar di sampingnya. Pantas saja rumah ini dinamakan Yew Cottage. Rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman depan yang luas, berdinding coklat, dengan jendela-jendela lebar terbuka, suara bising terdengar dari dalam rumah. Aku mengetuk pintu depan dan seorang wanita berumur membukakan pintu.

"Ya?" tanya wanita itu. "Kami sedang benar-benar sibuk. Anda siapa?"

"Eh... aku teman Isabella... dia... dia menyuruhku datang," kataku tergagap. Teman? Huh, tidak akan pernah! Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Anda Iris?"

"Ya, aku Iris... maaf kalau aku mengganggu... aku akan..."

"Oh, tidak, Bella memang menantikan kedatanganmu, masuklah!" dia membawaku masuk menyusuri ruang tamu yang penuh barang. "Aku Serena, ibunya... dan aku sangat senang kau datang. Bella, dia... yah, dia benar-benar stress. Entahlah, mungkin karena akan menikah beberapa jam lagi."

Kami melewati beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk di dapur, mereka sedang menggunting pita atau kain entah apa, aku tidak ingin tahu.

"Naiklah ke atas, Iris! Kamar pengantinnya di dekat tangga!"

Aku berjalan ke atas dan mengetuk sebuah pintu.

"Masuk!"

Aku masuk di sebuah kamar luas dengan pita-pita dan renda di mana-mana. Kamar pengantin? Pikirku menghela nafas. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang gelap sedang duduk di depan cermin. Dia menatap bayanganku yang terpantul dalam cermin.

"Iris!" jeritnya, berdiri dan memelukku sebentar. "Aku sangat gembira kau mau datang... duduklah!"

Dia membawaku duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Aku langsung mengenalmu! Rambut hitam, mata abu-abu yang indah. Kau cantik..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Al banyak bercerita tentangmu dan aku langsung mengenalmu."

Hah? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan wanita ini?

"Maafkan aku!" katanya menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau tidak bersalah apapun padaku."

"Tidak! Tidak, Iris... aku memang bersalah... aku..."

"Dengar! Kalau kau menginginkanku datang kemari hanya untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu, aku mau pulang," aku berdiri

"Jangan!" dia berseru sambil menarik tanganku, membuatku terduduk kembali.

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Aku... aku akan mati... tidak lama lagi..."

Apa? MATI? Mati, maksudnya meninggal, putus nafas?

"APA?"

"Ya," dia mengangkat lengan jubahnya dan memperlihatkan luka kecil, tapi dalam dan mengerikan di lengan atasnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku menatap luka itu dengan jijik.

"Aku melindungi Al dan terkena kutukan di Kenya dulu. Mereka berhasil menahan kutukan itu dilenganku, tapi racunnya sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, dan aku hanya punya waktu tiga tahun untuk hidup, karena itu aku... aku meminta Al menikah denganku."

"APA?"

"Aku tahu... kau pasti berpikir aku adalah wanita jelek yang egois, tapi aku juga mencintainya... aku ingin hidup bersamanya disisa akhir hidupku."

"Mengapa kau memberitahuku ini? Aku tidak ingin tahu," aku berdiri, "aku mau pulang."

"Karena ini penting... Kumohon dengarkan aku!" dia menahan tanganku lagi. Dan aku terduduk kembali dikursi.

"Lalu kau mau apa melakukan apa? Kau ingin melihat aku menangis untuk kalian berdua."

"Tidak! Bukan begitu... aku ingin kau... kau bersama Al, sesudah aku meninggal, karena aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau lah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai Al," katanya, menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dia tidak akan menikah denganmu kalau dia mencintaiku," kataku, berdiri lagi, dan berjalan keluar. Kali ini aku berhasil, dia tidak menahanku. Aku melewati dapur, dengan pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang termasuk Mrs. Williams, dan berjalan menuju kebun. Aku ber-apperate kembali ke kamarku.

Aku melemparkan diri ke tempat tidurku dan menangis. Aku maksud wanita itu melakukan ini. Apakah dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih hebat dariku karena bisa mendapatkan Albus? Apakah dia ingin aku menangisi diriku sendiri karena Albus lebih memilih dia. Albus telah menentukan pilihan, ingin menikah dengannya berarti aku harus menghargai keputusan itu. Aku juga sudah menentukan pilihan, pergi jauh dan melupakan segalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Aku duduk di tenda sihir dan memandang Al dan Bella mengucapkan janji setia, sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan. Al mengenakan jas jubah putih terang dengan kuncup mawar kecil di atas dadanya dan Bella mengenakan gaun putih berenda yang panjang sampai ke mata kaki.

"Sangat indah!" bisik Aunt Ginny yang duduk di sampingku, meneteskan airmata.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa menurutku ini sangat menyedihkan. Aku selalu teringat Iris, aku sangat berharap Iris tegar.

"Rose, aku juga berharap kau segera menikah," kata Mom, yang duduk di sebelah Aunt Ginny.

Aku membuang muka dan memandang Scorpius yang kebetulan juga sedang memandangku. Kami bertatapan sesaat kemudian aku menunduk memandang sepatu. Merlin! Apa yang akan dikatakan Scorpius? Kami belum bicara sejak pagi aku kabur dari kamarnya. Apakah dia akan menganggap aku sebagai kencan semalam? Ya, sepertinya begitu soalnya dia punya pacar cantik bernama Janice. Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Janice, yang duduk bersama teman-teman Auror-nya. Janice mengenakan gaun hijau yang sangat pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang sintal bagus. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan aku yang biasa-biasa saja.

Aku memandang ke depan lagi dan melihat Scorpius mengucapkan pidatonya sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya karena aku sibuk mengagumi ketampanan wajahnya. Aku senang punya alasan untuk memandangnya. Scorpius sekarang sudah lebih tinggi, tubuhnya juga sudah berubah. Dia bukan remaja lagi, tapi sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang benar-benar membuat wanita-wanita bertekuk lutut. Rambut peraknya agak sedikit panjang, tapi matanya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Mata yang selalu membuatku terpesona dan melupakan segalanya.

Aku terkejut ketika orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Scorpius telah turun panggung diganti oleh MC yang mengumumkan dansa pertama untuk Mr. dan Mrs. Potter yang baru. Al dan Bella berjalan ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa, sesaat kemudian orang-orang mulai ikut berdansa juga. Aku berdiri untuk mengambil penganan yang dibawakan pramusaji.

"Rose?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan memandang seorang cowok berjubah coklat berambut hitam.

"Ya?"

"Aku Alvin, teman Fred... maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Alvin? Ya, ampun! Freddy! Ternyata dia serius. Aku memandang mencari-cari Fred di tengah-tengah kerumunan dan melihatnya sedang berdansa bersama pacarnya, Agatha. Aku mendelik padanya, Fred melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh... Rose?"

"Oke... ayo kita berdansa!"

Dia membawaku ke lantai dansa dan kami berdansa selama beberapa saat. Dia bertanya tentang pekerjaanku dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala yang mungkin membuatnya sebal dan akhirnya meninggalkanku. Aku bersyukur dan berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku melihat Scorpius sedang berdansa dengan Janice. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan ke luar tenda. Memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Rose!" seru Lily berjalan mendekatiku. "Mengapa kau membuat Alvin jengkel?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdansa, Lily, aku sedang tidak menikmati acara ini."

"Kau akan membuat Fred dan Al sedih."

"Lupakan mereka! Aku..."

"Rose!" seru suara lain yang sangat aku kenal dan harapkan.

"Scorpius!" kataku berbalik memandang Scorpius.

"Mana pacarmu?" tanya Lily.

"Sedang mengambil minuman!" jawab Scorpius kemudian memandangku. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Rose, setelah bertahun-tahun... bagaimana kabar Selandia Baru?"

Aku melongo memandangnya. 'Senang bertemu denganmu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun'? BERTAHUN-TAHUN? Bukannya kami baru bertemu semalam, bahkan tidur bersama? Apakah ini pertanyaan untuk orang yang baru saja berbagi keintiman bersamamu semalam? Apakah Scorpius sedang membuat lelucon? Aku mengawasinya lebih teliti dan memang Scorpius sedang tidak mencoba melucu.

"Kau sinting, ya? Semalam kalian baru saja bertemu," kata Lily memandang Scorpius dengan tajam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Scorpius bingung.

"Berarti semalam mabukmu benar-benar parah sampai melupakan orang yang bertemu dengamu," kata Lily.

Melupakan orang yang bertemu denganmu, juga melupakan apa yang kau lakukan pada orang tersebut. Jadi Scorpius juga tidak ingat kalau dia tidur denganku semalam, aku tidak tahu apakah ini berita bahagia atau berita menyakitkan. Aku ingin tersenyum karena kupikir ini berita bahagia, tapi tidak bisa. Aku adalah kencan semalamnya dan kisah kami berakhir di sini.

"Rose!" Scorpius menatapku, "Maukah kau berdansa denganku... Janice sedang tidak ada."

Aku memandangnya dengan marah. Jadi kalau ada Janice dia tidak akan mau berdansa denganku? Apakah dia hanya mau bersenang-senang denganku tanpa sepengetahuan pacarnya? Ya, seperti semalam, semalam dia sendirian karena itu dia mendekati aku. Kalau pacarnya ada tidak mungkin dia mendekati aku. Mungkin saja dia berpura-pura tidak mengenalku.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Scorpius.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius, tapi aku tidak ingin berdansa," jawabku sopan dan dingin.

Scorpius memandangku heran.

"Dia sedang tidak ingin berdansa, Scorps," kata Lily, "Itu pacarmu datang."

Aku memandang Janice mendekati kami dengan membawa dua minuman.

"Ayo, Lil, kita harus berfoto bersama pengantin!" kataku, menyeret Lily pergi, sebelum Janice tiba di tempat kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Rose dan Lily berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Rose sudah benar-benar berubah dalam penampilan, tapi sikap kasarnya masih tetap sama.

"Siapa yang bersama Potter?" tanya Janice, memandang Rose.

"Rose Weasley? Kau ingat dia? Dia di Gryffindor... anak perempuan Mr. Weasley."

"Rose... Rose..." kata Janice sambil berpikir. "Jadi dia..."

"Jadi dia apa?"

"Wanita yang kau cintai tentu saja!" jawab Janice memandangku dengan heran, seolah aku orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa Gringgots ada di Diagon Alley.

"Wanita yang aku... apa?"

"Scorps, jangan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh begitu! Aku tahu kau mencintainya."

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak menyimpan fotonya didompetku atau sesuatu yang seperti itu."

"Memang, tapi kau selalu menyebut namanya saat kau bercinta denganku. Kau selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah Rose."

"Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu!" kataku bergerak mundur selangkah. Tidak mungkin! Aku... aku TIDAK!

"Kau seperti itu, Scorps... harusnya kau bertanya pada wanita-wanita lain yang tidur denganmu."

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku cukup nyaman bergaul denganmu seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Dia memandangku sesaat.

"Nah, kalau kau mencintainya, pergilah, bilang padanya kalau kau mencintainya."

"Tidak semudah itu,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca chapter 2... Putri: Alan/Lily nanti,ya! :D. winie: hi, win, lama tak jumpa hehe :D. zean's malfoy: bilang thanks ma yanchan! narasaku20, Rama Diggory Malfoy, Reverie Metherlence, Kim Raven, Renko McLoad: Thanks reviewnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI 2**

CHAPTER 3

**Rose POV**

Aku, Rose Weasley, 25 tahun. Wanita berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik jelek di wajah. Saat ini sedang duduk di lantai kamar mandi apartemen, yang kubagi bersama sahabatku Iris Zabini. Aku sangat terkejut, marah dan takut. Ya, karena aku baru saja tahu bahwa aku hamil. HAMIL. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku tidak bahagia. Punya anak adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan tentu saja, tapi itu untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah. Bukan aku! Aku belum menikah dan bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana janin ini bisa ada di perutku. Si calon ayah bahkan tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah bicara denganku.

Merlin! Aku benar-benar mati sekarang! Aku akan dikeluarkan dari daftar warisan keluarga. Aku akan dikucilkan oleh sepupu-pupuku, aku akan dianggap orang hina, wanita yang tidak tahu diuntung, pelacur! Oke...oke, aku tahu aku sudah berlebihan, tapi aku harus bagaimana.

Beberapa bulan setelah kembali ke Selandia Baru, aku merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku, tapi aku berpikir bahwa aku kelelahan. Beberapa minggu kemudian aku mulai muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Aku mulai suka makanan yang manis-manis, membuat berat tubuhku naik dengan drastis, sepuluh kilo! Aku mulai sadar bahwa memang ada sesuatu di tubuhku. Jadi tadi pagi aku izin dari Rimutaka dan pergi ke St. Monrow, rumah sakit untuk luka-luka sihir, yang terletak di utara Wellington.

Aku hampir pingsan di tempat setelah Penyembuh memberitahuku bahwa aku hamil lima bulan. Lima Bulan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa aku kebanyakan makan sehingga perutku membesar, walaupun ada gerakan aku hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu diperutku. Aku tidak memikirkan bahwa itu bayi. "Mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya lebih awal? Untung saja janinnya tidak apa-apa... mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk menjaga kesehatanmu dan kurangi bepergian... aku akan menulis surat keterangan kehamilan untuk Rimutaka agar mereka tidak membebankanmu dengan tugas-tugas berat... dan ingat kau harus datang sebulan sekali untuk mengontrol kehamilanmu!" Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Penyembuh yang baik hati itu padaku. Jadi aku pulang dengan tidak mengingat arah yang kuambil sambil mengenggam erat surat keterangan kehamilan.

Kau boleh berpikir aku wanita bodoh, mengapa tidak meminum Ramuan Pengontrol Kehamilan setelah bercinta? Itu karena aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan wanita yang bercinta secara aktif jadi harus menyiapkan Ramuan Pengontrol Kehamilan. Malam itu pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau juga mungkin berpikir mengapa tidak langsung mengatakannya pada si calon ayah? Masalahnya adalah aku tidak bisa pergi ke Scorpius dan bilang, "Hai, Scorpius, tahu tidak sekarang aku sedang mengandung anakmu, lho!" Dia pasti akan mengusirku atau lebih parah lagi mengutukku dengan kutukan bagus. Atau yang paling menyakitkan dia mungkin akan berkata, "Apa? Pergilah, Pelacur! Carilah laki-laki lain yang mau bertanggungjawab untuk anak harammu itu. Jangan datang ke sini lagi!" Ya, aku yakin Scorpius bisa mengatakan hal-hal jahat seperti itu. Hubunganku dengan Scorpius tidak sedekat yang kalian bayangkan. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi cuma aku yang merasakan cinta sedangkan dia tidak.

Lima bulan! Penyembuh itu bilang bahwa pada usia lima bulan janinnya sudah membentuk manusia. Aku mengelus perutku dengan lembut.

"Halo! My Baby, Mom akan menjagamu, tenang saja! Kita berdua bisa menjalani ini dengan baik!" bisikku.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum. Aku akan punya bayi! Segalanya begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan aborsi. Tidak! Bayiku harus lahir dan selamat. Dia harus hidup untukku, karena Scorpius pasti tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Rose!" terdengar suara Iris di luar pintu kamar mandi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, berdiri dan membuka pintu.

Iris menatapku, wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke teras.

Kami duduk dan dia menyerahkan sebuah perkamen padaku. Aku membacanya,

_Dear Iris,_

_Hai, apa kabar? Kuharap musim gugur di Selandia Baru tidak seperti musim gugur di Inggris, yang berangin dan benar-benar dingin, tapi saat ini kami menikmati musin semi yang indah, lho! Aku baru saja pulang dari St. Mungo dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku hamil. Aku benar-benar senang, jadi aku langsung menulis padamu. Aku berharap janinnya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kau ikut berbahagia karena ini adalah anak Al, orang yang kau cintai._

_Isabella_

_PS: Aku akan menulis setiap bulan agar kau tahu perkembangan bayi ini. Kau boleh mengusulkan nama kalau kau mau._

"'... anak Al orang yang kau cintai'? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanyaku heran memandang surat ini.

"Itu tidak perlu dibahas... yang membingungkan adalah mengapa dia mengirim surat ini? Apakah dia ingin menunjukkan kebahagiannya padaku? Apakah dia ingin aku terlihat merana?"

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku pikir dia cukup baik," kataku menenangkan Iris.

"Tapi mengapa?"

"Mungkin dia pikir kau akan bahagia karena ini anak Al," usulku, tidak terlalu yakin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia," kata Iris, memandang pantai.

"Eh, Iris, aku..."

Iris memandangku. Aku harus mengatakan pada Iris bahwa aku hamil. Dia adalah sahabatku dan dia akan mengerti.

"Iris, sebenarnya aku juga..."

Iris mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga hamil..."

"APA?" Iris terlonjak, memandangku tak percaya. Menatap perutku, kemudian mataku.

"Ya..."

"Jadi selama ini kau hamil... bukan kegemukan? Tapi... tapi bagaimana?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Seperti itulah apa? Siapa ayahnya?"

"Er... Scorpius Malfoy," bisikku, berharap Iris tidak mendengarnya.

"SCORPIUS! APA? Bagaimana?" Iris kelihatan lebih terkejut. Ya, Iris, Scorpius Malfoy, dan aku akan dibunuh oleh ayahku.

Aku menceritakan pada Iris malam saat aku mabuk dan terbangun di ranjang Scorpius. Kening Iris semakin mengerut mendengar setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan. Dan mendesah tidak percaya saat aku mengakhirinya dengan Scorpius dan aku tidak ingat bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"Lalu kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau terbangun di ranjangnya?"

"Tidak! Dia mungkin tidak akan percaya... aku tidak punya bukti."

"Ya, harusnya saat kau terbangun kau juga harus membangunkannya supaya dia tahu kalian telah melakukannya."

"Itu tidak terpikir olehku... aku pikir dia akan ingat kalau dia tidur denganku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada."

"Rose, kau harus memberitahu Scorpius... menurutku dia tidak akan mengusirmu atau mengutukmu. Aku pikir dia juga menyukaimu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberitahunya... aku tidak siap menerima penolakan dan hinaan."

"Dia tidak akan..."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Scorpius tentang bayi, Iris. Lagipula dia punya pacar, kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bertanggungjawab."

Iris mengangkat bahu, menyerah.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Iris, setelah dia sejenak.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka nanti, tapi tidak sekarang."

Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku memang harus mengatakannya pada Mom dan Dad. Aku mengelus perutku. Tenang saja, _Sweety_, grandma dan grandpa tidak akan memarahimu. Mereka mungkin akan marah sedikit pada Mom, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat Iris sedang melongo memandangku.

"Kulihat kau sudah pasti tidak akan menggugurkan kandungan itu," kata Iris.

"Tidak!" kataku tegas. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan membunuhnya, Iris."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya..." kata Iris memandang perutku.

"Tahu tidak, Iris, meskipun aku sedikit ketakutan, tapi aku bahagia..." kataku tersenyum. Aku memang sangat bahagia. Bayi ini benar-benar membawa kebahagiaan bagiku.

* * *

><p>Selama hari-hari berikutnya aku selalu berhati-hati dalam melakukan segala sesuatu. Aku tidak lagi bepergian ke mana-mana. Aku hanya bekerja di belakang meja. Surat Keterangan kehamilan dari St. Monrow memang membantu. Aku juga mengunjungi St. Monrow setia bulan dan mendapatkan nasihat-nasihat dalam menjaga kesehatan dan menggunakan mantra tertentu untuk mencegah sakit punggung dan pinggang, juga meminum ramuan tertentu untuk kesehatan. Bayiku juga sudah mulai menendang dan bergerak-gerak dalam perut. Aku menghabiskan waktuku bicara dengannya tentang banyak hal, meskipun dia tidak bisa menjawab, aku tahu dia mendengarku dan mengerti.<p>

Iris membantuku ke Madam Hatty, toko yang menjual perlengkapan bayi. Aku membeli baju-baju bayi berwarna merah muda, ranjang bayi yang bisa bernyanyi dan bergerak sendiri kalau si bayi menangis, juga popok-popok seperti yang dimiliki Muggle. Iris dengan senang hati menambah belanjaan kami dengan boneka panda yang bisa berkata 'mommy' dan mainan yang begemerincing kalau digerakkan. Kami menempelkan kertas dinding bergambar laut dan ikan-ikan di kamarku dan meletakkan ranjang bayi di sisi ranjangku. Sempurma! Babyku akan senang! Aku belum tahu jenis kelamin bayiku, tapi dalam hatiku aku tahu bahwa dia perempuan.

Aku tidak bisa menunda-nunda lagi memberitahu orangtuaku. Hari melahirkan semakin dekat dan aku belum memberitahu mereka. Iris, yang semakin hari semakin sebal karena surat-surat perkembangan bayi yang dikirim Isabella, berulang-ulang memperingatkanku bahwa aku harus memberitahu orangtuaku karena biar bagaimanapun bayi ini adalah cucu mereka dan mereka pasti ingin tahu.

Disinilah aku pada bulan September di musim semi yang indah, duduk di dekat jendela dengan perut yang seperti bola Muggle, menulis surat untuk orangtuaku.

_Dear Mom dan Dad_

_Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Aku senang karena sekarang musim semi. Di Inggris sedang musim gugur, ya. Kuharap Mom dan Dad selalu memakai pakaian tebal karena musim gugur di Inggris sangat dingin. Aku sekarang sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan beberapa hari lagi. Aku harap kalian tidak terlalu marah padaku karena aku tidak memberitahu kalian lebih awal. Aku punya alasan-alasan tertentu. Aku akan memberitahu kalian setelah kita bertemu._

_Rose_

Aku menyegel surat itu dan mengirimnya dengan Grick, burung hantu yang dibeli Iris dan aku bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Lima hari kemudian Mom dan Dad langsung muncul di pintu apartemenku. Iris sudah ke Rimutaka dan aku tidak kemana-mana, aku sudah ijin dari Rimutaka karena sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

Dad masuk ke apartemen dan menatapku dengan marah. Mom memandangku tak percaya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Dad langsung tanpa basi-basi.

"Ron, tenangkan dirimu!" kata Mom.

Aku tidak menjawab, mengayunkan tongkat sihir memanggil botol Mead dan beberapa gelas dan menuangnya untuk Mom dan Dad. Aku membiarkan minuman itu di meja dan menunggu Mom dan Dad untuk duduk. Mom duduk di depanku dan meneguk minumannya. Dad mondar-mandir di belakangku, menolak untuk duduk.

"Dad, aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa kalau kau mondar-mandir seperti itu."

Dad mendelik padaku, menyambar gelas dan meneguk habis meminumannya. Kemudian mondar-mandir lagi.

"Katakan siapa bajingan yang tidak bertanggungjawab itu, Rose?" tanya Dad dengan marah.

"Hentikan, Ron!" kata Mom, mendelik pada Dad dan memandangku. "Rose, mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa kau punya pacar? Maksudku... kalian bisa menikah dulu atau..."

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Mom."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa hamil, apakah kau tidur dengan sembarang laki-laki?" tanya Dad, lebih marah lagi.

"RON!"

Aku menarik nafas mencoba menahan rasa sakit dihatiku. Inilah yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang tentang aku. Perempuan tidak benar yang entah sudah tidur dengan beberapa laki-laki. Bahkan Dad juga mengira seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Ron! Tutup mulut, atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini," kata Mom, marah. Aku melihat Dad mengerut sedikit, kemudian duduk di sebelah Mom dengan tidak sabar.

"Nah, Rose!" kata Mom lagi, "kalau kau tidak punya pacar bagaimana kau bisa jadi seperti ini."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Sky Night..."

"Sky Night? Bagus setidaknya dia orang Inggris, jadi aku tidak akan susah-susah mencarinya," kata Dad, mendengus dan langsung terdiam di bawah pandang Mom yang tajam.

"Lanjutkan, Rose!"

"Kami minum-minum dan aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi... aku bangun di tempat tidurnya dan kabur pagi harinya."

"APA?"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya? Dia tidak menghubungimu, menjalin kontak denganmu?" tanya Mom, setelah menyuruh Dad diam dengan pandangan.

"Dia tidak ingat, Mom...dia bahkan tidak tahu aku kabur dari kamarnya pagi itu."

"JADI DIA TIDAK TAHU KAU HAMIL!" teriak Dad, aku yakin tetangga Muggle di sebelahku mendengar teriakkan Dad yang diteriakkan dengan keras. Dad bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan tidak sabar dan mondar-mandir lagi.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya, Rose?" tanya Mom, mengabaikan Dad.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya, Mom, dia tidak tahu aku ada di sana malam itu. Dia mungkin akan berkata bahwa bayi ini bukan anaknya."

"Katakan siapa brengsek itu, Rosie?" tanya Dad.

"Siapa dia, Rosie, kita akan berbicara baik-baik dengannya dan..."

"Jangan!"

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu... dia... eh, punya pacar."

"Siapa bajingan itu, Rosie?" tanya Dad lagi.

"Siapa dia, Rose," tanya Mom dengan lebih lembut.

"Scorpius Malfoy," bisikku perlahan.

"APA? MALFOY? CUCUKU SEORANG MALFOY!" Dad menjerit lagi dengan kekuatan sejuta desibal. Dia mondar-mondar lagi sambil mengucapkan umpatan yang tidak akan kukatakan disini dan mengucapkan beberapa rencana untuk membunuh Scorpius dengan berbisik.

"Rose! Scorpius Malfoy adalah anak baik dia tidak mungkin akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja kalau dia tahu kau mengandung anaknya."

"ANAK YANG BAIK?" Dad tertawa tanpa keriangan.

"Diam, Ron!"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu, Mom, kumohon, jangan memberitahu siapapun... aku yang akan mengatakannya pada Scorpius nanti."

"Aku akan membunuh Malfoy setelah kami tiba di Inggris," kata Dad, lalu mengumpat lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menyakiti Scorpius, Dad... dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan bayi ini dan aku untuk selamanya kalau kau berani menyentuh ujung rambutnya sekalipun," kataku, menatap Dad dengan serius.

"Rosie..."

"Aku serius, Dad... aku akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupanmu."

"Apa?"

"Dengar, Dad! Aku sudah dewasa... aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Bayi ini adalah milikku, aku tidak peduli dengan Scorpius Malfoy atau siapapun. Aku akan merawat bayi ini sendiri. Jadi tolong! Tolong! Jangan ikut campur dengan kehidupanku... dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Dad, kalau kau menyakiti Scorpius, aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya."

Dad menatap Mom, minta pendapatnya. Mom menyentuh berjalan memelukku sesaat.

"Kami tidak akan mengatakan apapun, Rose," kata Mom. "Kau memang sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan sendiri apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kau harus tahu, apapun yang terjadi kami selalu ada untukku."

Aku memeluk Mom dan menangis. Setelah berminggu-minggu sejak aku tahu aku hamil baru sekali inilah aku menangis. Aku menangis dengan keras dan membiarkan Mom membuaiku dipelukannya. Dad terduduk di kursi dan memandang kami.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya," bisik Mom, perlahan ditelingaku sehingga Dad tidak bisa mendengar.

"Jangan beritahu, Dad," desahku.

Mom membelai punggungku lagi.

* * *

><p>Mom dan Dad menginap malam itu, tidur di kamarku, sedangkan aku tidur bersama Iris. Keesokan harinya saat sedang membuatkan teh untuk Mom dan Dad, air ketubanku pecah dan kami langsung ber-apparate ke St. Monrow. Mereka membawaku ke bangsal Persalinan dan, dengan Mom dan Iris disampingku, juga mantra-mantra melahirkan dari si Penyumbuh, aku melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan mungil dengan berat 3,5 kilogram dan panjang 50 centimeter.<p>

"Ini bayimu, Mommy!" kata si Penyembuh, meletakkan bayi yang sudah dibersihkan ditanganku

"_Welcome to the world, _Carina," kataku, mencium keningnya. Aku memandangnya, dia memang sangat mirip scorpius. Meskipun rambutnya belum tumbuh aku tahu kalau dia berambut perak.

"Carina?" tanya Dad, yang muncul bersama Mom dan Iris di pintu.

"Ya, Carina, pakai C," kataku menambah, entah mengapa aku ingin menekankan itu. "Carina Hermione Weasley."

"Kau tidak menggunakan nama Malfoy?" tanya Dad menyindir.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya, Sayang?" tanya Mom.

Aku memberikan Carina pada Mom. "Kau akan menjadi ibu baptisnya Iris!" kataku pada Iris.

"Terima kasih, Rose!" kata Iris tersenyum dan sedikit bingung. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan istilah ibu baptis. Itukan istilah yang biasa dipakai Muggle.

Carina sekarang sedang digendong Dad dengan takut-takut seolah tulang Carina akan patah kalau sedikit digerakan.

"Dia memang mirip si brengsek Malfoy itu, Rosie!" kata Dad.

"Kapan kau akan bilang pada Scorpius, Rose," tanya Iris.

"Aku ingin kalian semua berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Scorpius. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri nanti."

Mereka saling berpandangan tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku tersenyum pada Carina, setelah Iris meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Sweety, kita akan baik-baik saja, kita akan selalu bersama. Mom akan membuatmu bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

Aku Iris Zabini, 26 tahun, saat ini sedang menggendong Carina kecil berumur satu tahun yang sedang menjulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh burung hantu yang baru saja tiba. Burung hantu yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Aku membiarkan si burung hantu berkaok di dekat jendela, meletakkan Carina di lantai dan berjalan mencari mainan Carina yang entah tergeletak di mana. Di usia ini Carina memang sedang aktif-aktif-nya, berjalan tertatih-tatih kesana kemari dan meletakkan mainannya di berbagai tempat, yang harus Rose dan aku lakukan adalah menjauhkan semua barang pecah belah darinya, menderetkan semua kursi dan meja di dekat tembok, dan membiarkan ruang kosong di tengah untuknya.

Rose telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya di Rimutaka, dia ingin memberikan waktunya untuk merawat Carina, tapi dia tetap bekerja sebagai penulis lepas untuk Daily Charm, menulis artikel-artikel yang menurutku tidak bermutu. Rose tidak terlalu peduli akan mutu tidaknya artikel yang ditulisnya, "... yang penting aku melakukan sesuatu dan tetap dekat dengan Carrie," kata Rose, saat aku mengatakan tentang artikelnya yang jelek. Rose memang sangat peduli akan Carina. Dia bahkan membelikan Carina sapu mainan yang bisa terbang saat Carina melangkah untuk pertama kalinya. Benar-benar heboh! Kami sangat terkejut mendapati Carina bergelantungan disapu mainannya pada keesokan harinya setelah sapu diberikan pada Carina. Setelah itu Rose menyembunyikan sapu itu di lemari dan berniat memberikan sapu itu kalau Carina sudah berumur tujuh tahun.

Aku mengambil boneka panda dari belakang sofa dan berbalik melihat Carina, sedang tertatih-tatih menuju si burung hantu yang masih berkaok-kaok saat ini di meja dapur.

"Tidak, Carrie, jangan! Ini mainanmu," kataku melangkah cepat menangkap Carina dan memberikan boneka panda padanya. Carina mengambil mainan itu dan melemparkannya ke arah sofa.

"Nah, ambil mainan itu sekarang, Carrie, atau Aunty tidak akan memberikan es krim padamu," kataku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Carina mengerti apa yang kukatakan atau tidak, tapi dia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah sofa.

Aku tersenyum, Carina memang anak yang manis, dan sangat mirip Scorpius. Orang yang tidak tahupun akan tahu bahwa Carina adalah anak Scorpius dengan hanya melihatnya sekali. Carina adalah Scorpius Malfoy versi cewek, kecuali matanya, matanya yang biru adalah mata Rose.

Si burung hantu yang menyebalkan itu masih berkaok-kaok dengan ribut. Dengan jengkel aku berjalan melepaskan surat dari kakinya dan burung hantu itu langsung terbang meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tahu dari siapa surat ini, dari Isabella. Seperti janjinya, Isabella selalu mengirimiku surat menceritakan tentang perkembangan janinnya setiap bulan, saat melahirkan dan saat merawat anaknya setiap hari. Aku akhirnya terbiasa dengan surat ini dan tidak mendiskusikannya lagi dengan Rose. Aku membuka surat dan membacanya,

_Dear Iris,_

_Samuel sekarang sudah bisa merangkak. Dia merangkak cukup jauh untuk mengambil kereta api mainannya. Aku pikir sekarang dia juga sudah mengenal namanya. Dia berbalik waktu aku memanggilnya Sam. Dan satu lagi, kupikir, dia juga sudah mengenalmu Iris. Aku meletakkan fotomu yang besar di kamarnya, dan dia selalu duduk dengan tenang saat aku mulai bercerita tentangmu. Nah aku yakin dia sangat menyayangimu_

_Isabella_

_PS: Al sedang bertugas ke Turki dan akan kembali dua minggu lagi._

Aku mendengus tertawa, apakah anak sembulan bulan sudah bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibunya? Aku tidak ingat Carina begitu saat berumur sembilan bulan. Aku berpaling dan memandang Carina yang sedang bermain dengan boneka panda di dekat sofa. Sampai saat ini aku belum mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Isabella, tapi aku tahu aku akan menyayangi Samuel kalau aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hai, maaf lama!" kata Rose, membuka pintu dan masuk dengan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaan berisi makanan dan buah-buahan yang dibelinya dari toko Muggle terdekat.

"Carrie dan aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, memandang Carina yang masih berkutat dengan bonekanya.

"Surat? Dari siapa?" tanya Rose, memandang perkamen yang kupegang.

"Isabella."

"Dia lagi," kata Rose dengan nada bosan.

Ya, memang membosankan karena surat itu datang setiap hari. Aku seperti sedang membaca jurnal perkembangan bayi.

"Apa katanya kali ini?"

"Dia bilang Samuel sudah bisa mengenal namanya."

"Ohya? Apakah Carrie tahu namanya di usia sembilan bulan, ya?" tanya Rose memandang Carina. Carina, entah memang tahu namanya, atau karena mendengar suara ibunya, mengangkat kepala, memandang Rose dan mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Nanti, Sweety! Mommy menyimpan belanjaan dulu," kata Rose, menyimpan tas belanja di meja dapur dan berjalan untuk menggendong Carina.

Aku memasukkan isi tas kedalam lemari es Muggle dan memandang Rose yang sedang membuai Carina.

"Rose?"

"Apa?" Rose melotot padaku seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Scorpius..."

"Nanti, Iris!" kata Rose, cuek dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

Aku memang sedang giat-giatnya membujuk Rose untuk memberitahukan tentang Carina pada Scorpius, tapi Rose selalu berhasil mengelak dengan marah-marah. Aku yakin, Scorpius akan benar-benar marah kalau tahu dia memiliki anak yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Iris, kau tidak punya kencan hari ini?" tanya Rose, keluar lagi, mengambil boneka Carina.

Aku mendelik padanya. Aku tahu Rose menyindirku, karena aku tidak pernah berkencan lagi sejak Al menikah. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di Rimutaka atau menemani Carina bermain.

"Aku serius, Iris! Kau tidak bisa tinggal di rumah terus sepanjang hari."

"Pergilah, Rose!" kataku, mengusirnya.

"Terserah! Aku cuma tidak ingin waktumu terbuang percuma," kata Rose.

Aku mendengus, Rose mengangkat bahu dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Aku duduk disofa sambil menggigit apel. Apa maksud Rose dengan waktuku terbuang percuma? Apakah ini adalah istilah yang lebih sopan dari pada 'lama-lama kau akan menjadi perawan tua'? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin berkencan untuk saat ini. Aku tidak bernafsu melakukan itu, entah mengapa, mungkin aku telah sampai pada titik jenuh untuk melakukan satu hal.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

"Malfoy, kemari!" kata Mr. Weasley, saat aku sedang mendiktekan laporan pada pena buluku. Aku mengangkat muka dari perkamen dan memandang Mr. Wealsey yang menatapku dengan tajam. Kalau dilihat dari cara dia memandang pasti aku akan disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaa aneh lagi.

Aku heran sikap dan tingkah laku Mr. Weasley setahun terakhir ini. Kelakuannya benar-benar membuatku frustrasi. Ada-ada saja yang disuruhnya padaku; membersihkan seluruh Markas Auror, mengambilkan berkas yang sama sekali tidak penting di rumahnya, meyuruhku memeriksa arsip lama yang berasal dari seabad yang lalu. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harusnya dilakukan oleh pekerja magang, bukan olehku. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia melarangku pergi ke Turki, karena udara panas Turki tidak cocok untuk kulitku yang pucat. Ha? Memangnya aku peduli pada kulitku? Beruntung karena dia boss-ku, jadi aku masih menghormatinya, kalau tidak aku sudah mengumpat dan memantrainya.

"Malfoy? kau mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengar anda, Mr. Weasley... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ke ruanganku sekarang aku ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Mr. Wealsey, lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Aku menghela nafas lalu bangkit mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku duduk dikursi di depannya dan memandangnya.

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang?" tanya Mr. Weasley, memandangku dengan tajam.

Aku memandangnya dengan heran. Apakah ini yang dibicarakan boss dengan anak buahnya pada saat jam kerja? Tentu saja tidak! Ini adalah sikap aneh Mr. Weasley yang sedang kambuh. Aku menimbang-nimbang menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak.

"Tidak ada, Sir," aku memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Sejujurnya memang aku tidak punya pacar. Sejak kata-kata aneh yang diucapkan Janice padaku, tentang aku yang selalu menyebut nama Rose, aku merasa bahwa berkencan hanyalah sebuah pelarianku untuk melupakannya, jadi aku menutuskan untuk berhenti berkencan.

Mr. Weasley menatapku tajam. Aku heran mengapa jawabanku kelihatannya penting paginya.

"Suka anak-anak?" tanya Mr. Weasley lagi.

HA? Nah, sudah kubilang Mr. Weasley benar-benar aneh! Apa maunya menanyakan apakah aku suka anak-anak atau tidak.

"Eh..."

"Jawab saja, Malfoy!"

"Tidak, Sir! Aku tidak suka anak-anak, terlalu merepotkan."

Kupikir aku telah salah menjawab karena Mr. Weasley langsung berang dan mengusirku keluar kantornya. Aku tergesa-gesa keluar, menghindari buku tebal yang dilemparkannya ke kepalaku.

Sial, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Mr. Weasley? Aku memang tidak suka anak-anak, aku sudah melihat Samuel, putra baptisku. Oke, memang Samuel terlihat manis kalau lagi tenang, tapi kalau rewel, aku menyerah. Aku paling benci mendengar suara tangisan anak-anak.

Diumur yang ke-26 ini seharusnya aku sudah memikirkan tentang berumah tangga, istri dan anak-anak, seperti Al yang sangat menyayangi Samuel sampai kadang-kadang menyuruhku menulis sisa laporannya agar dia bisa pulang untuk bertemu Samuel. Orangtuaku bukannya tidak memikirkan hal itu. Mereka selalu mengundangku makan malam dan memperkenalkanku dengan beberapa wanita yang menurut mereka sangat cocok untuk menjadi Malfoy. Minggu lalu aku diperkenalkan dengan seorang wanita, yang bisa dibilang cantik, bernama Lara, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Aku menghindarinya dan dia akhirnya bosan mencoba dekat denganku lalu memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur. Minggu ini aku diundang makan malam lagi, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku menulis laporan, menonton pertandingan Quidditch di Merlin Dome atau mengunjungi Samuel. Aku akan lebih senang kalau aku ditugaskan dimanapun asal jangan di Inggris.

Sore ini aku pulang dan mendapati Dad sudah berada di apartemenku. Dia memang selalu datang tanpa pemberitahuan, hal ini membuatku sangat jengkel dan diakhiri dengan sumpah untuk mencari rumah dan tidak memberitahukan alamatku pada mereka.

"Dad!" kataku, menyapa Dad, dan memanggil sebotol whisky api, menuangnya dua gelas dan memberikan satu pada Dad.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Dad, duduk dan meneguk minumannya.

"Buruk, Mr. Weasley semakin membenciku."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bergaul dengan mereka," kata Dad masam.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Sebenarnya aku datang karena mendengar kau mengusir Lara dari apartemenmu."

'Mengusir'? Sebenarnya itu bukan kata yang tepat aku hanya menyuruhnya pulang karena aku sebal mendengarnya berkeluh-kesah tentang pekerjaannya di Depertemen Transportasi Sihir. Kalau tidak ingin bekerja di sana keluar saja kan beres.

"Dia melaporkanku padamu?" tanyaku, dalam hati aku mengumpat.

"Tidak orangtuanya yang mengatakannya padaku," jawab Dad, memandangku dengan tajam. "Mengapa kau tidak menyukainya? Ibumu dan aku sangat berharap kau segera menikah."

Aku meneguk minumanku untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Kami ingin segera punya cucu. Blaise sebentar lagi akan punya cucu dari Alan, Goyle bahkan sudah punya cucu dua. Potter dan Weasley juga sudah, tinggal aku, Scorpius, aku ingin segera punya cucu."

Angin sedingin es seolah baru saja menghembus ke dalam jantungku. Weasley? Cucu dari siapa? Rose atau Hugo? Tidak mungkin! Pasti yang dimaksudkan Dad adalah George Weasley.

"Weasley? George Weasley?" tanyaku berdebar-debar.

"George Weasley? Siapa yang bicara tentang dia?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan Weasley, jadi kupikir pasti George Weasley."

"Bukan, bukan George Weasley, aku bicara tentang Ronald Weasley."

"Apa? Siapa? Maksudku cucu dari siapa? Hugo Weasley kelihatannya masih serius berkutat membuat ramuan baru untuk cacar naga. Atau mungkin dia punya anak diluar nikah?"

"Scorpius, aku bicara tentang anak perempuannya yang pernah berkencan denganmu."

"Rose? Tidak mungkin!"

"Ya itu namanya, Rose Weasley, yang bekerja di Rimutaka, bank sihir Selandia Baru," tambah Dad ketika melihatku mengangkat alis.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin, dia belum menikah," kataku tak percaya. Mengapa Rose tidak mengundangku dalam pernikahannya? Tapi Al tidak mengatakan apa-apa jadi tidak mungkin Rose sudah menikah.

"Memang dia belum menikah... anak haram... anak haram, mungkin dia bergaul dengan laki-laki berkelakuan buruk di Selandia Baru, hamil dan laki-laki itu tidak mau bertanggungjawab," kata Dad.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang ini, Dad?"

"Scorpius, anak perusahaan kita ada di mana-mana dan sampai ke Selandia Baru, kita juga punya beberapa lemari besi di Rimutaka. Pemimpin Rimuta adalah kenalanku jadi kami berbicara panjang lebar dan dia menceritakan tentang wanita Inggris yang mempunyai bayi. Mulanya aku memikirkan Iris, tapi ternyata dia bilang Weasley."

Aku memandang gelas dan merasakan kekosongan dan kesedihan. Rose punya bayi? Pasti dia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Tapi si brengsek itu meninggalkannya... kurang ajar! Aku akan membunuh siapapun dia yang berani meninggalkan Rose!

"Nah, Scorpius, kau juga harus cepat-cepat menikah dan punya anak. Aku tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun, apa lagi dari Weasley."

"Oke, Dad!" kataku, menghindari pandangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

"AL!" Scorpius memanggilku di Atrium Kementrian Sihir ketika aku baru saja ber-disapparte. Aku berjalan perlahan menunggunya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, penting," kata Scorpius.

Aku memandangnya dengan heran, kelihatannya serius.

"Tidak ada laporan yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku!" dia membawaku ber-apparate ke Leaky Cauldron. Kami memesan minuman dari Tom, si pelayan tua bergigi ompong dan langsung mencari meja di pojok ruangan.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanyaku, memandang Scorpius.

"Bagaimana kabar Samuel?" tanya Scorpius.

"Scorps, kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang Sam, kau bisa bisa bertanya di kantor. Tidak perlu harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

"Baik! Aku ingin bicara tentang Rose, apakah kau sering berhubungan dengannya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak! Aku jarang menulis surat dan Rose juga tidak," jawabku, apa yang membuat Scorpius sangat tegang,

"Aku... aku kemarin bertemu Dad... Dad, dia adalah orang bisnis yang memiliki rekan kerja dimana-mana di seluruh dunia."

"Scorps, apa yang kau bicarakan? Langsung saja!"

"Oke, Dad bertemu seorang dari Selandia Baru yang mengatakan bahwa Rose mungkin sudah memiliki anak di sana."

"APA?" tanyaku terkejut. Tidak mungkin!

"Aku juga tidak percaya ketika pertama kali mendengarnya, tapi aku tahu Dad tidak mungkin berbohong soal ini."

"Iya, tapi bagaimana? Dia belum menikah... atau... atau?"

"Ya, anak diluar nikah... kata Dad laki-laki itu meninggalkannya."

"Brengsek! Siapa bajingan yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada Rosie?" tanyaku marah.

"Ya, aku juga bertanya-tanya..."

"Tapi, mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" tanyaku bertanya-tanya. Apakah Rose berpikir bahwa kami semua akan mengucilkannya karena dia hamil diluar nikah? Apakah dia pikir kami akan membencinya? Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berpikir seperti itu dan ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Thanks, Scorps, sudah memberitahuku ini. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti."

Aku langsung ber-apparate ke The Burrow dan menceritakan berita ini pada Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley. Grandma menangis dan Grandpa marah-marah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan seluruh keluarga dan membahas masalah ini malam ini juga. Hari itu aku menyampaikan pesan pada semua orang, kembali ke Markas untuk menulis beberapa laporan dan baru pulang sore menjelang malam.

"Kau terlambat, Al," kata Isabella, menyambutku di pintu dengan Samuel dalam gendongannya.

"Ada masalah keluarga... kita harus bersiap-siap ke The Burrow."

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan! Aku mandi dulu dan kita harus segera berangkat ke The Burrow."

* * *

><p>Kami semua duduk dengan tegang, Samuel duduk di pangkuanku sambil mengunyah biskuit. Kami baru saja selesai makan malam beberapa menit yang lalu kemudian berkumpul di ruang tamu yang sempit.<p>

"Ron, ceritakan pada kami tentang Rose!" kata Grandpa.

Uncle Ron memandang semua orang, "Dia baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja... kau tahu sesuatu dan kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami," kata Grandpa.

"Ron, apapun yang terjadi kami dipihakmu... kami tidak akan mengucilkan Rose atau membencinya atau hal lain yang seperti itu," kata Dad menenangkan.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu?"

"Ya" jawab Grandpa

"Tapi, siapa? Siapa yang mengatakannya pada kalian?"

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa orangnya, yang kami ingin tahu adalah siapa laki-laki yang berani berbuat seperi itu pada Rose?" tanya Uncle George.

"Sc..."

"Jangan!" jerit Aunt Hermione, berdiri dari tempat duduknya di dekat Mom.

"Hermione," Mom berbisik.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kami tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada kalian semua. Ron, ingat kita sudah berjanji," tambahnya pada Uncle Ron, "... Rose ingin agar kami tidak ikut campur masalahnya dan dia ingin membereskan masalahnya sendiri. Aku mohon berilah dia kesempatan, dia akan bisa mengatasinya."

Kami semua saling berpandangan.

"Hermione, kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti itu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya," kata Grandma.

"Aku mohon pada kalian semua... sekali ini saja... biarkan Rose membereskan masalahnya sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa, kita hanya bisa berdiri dibelakangnya dan mendukung segala keputusan yang diambilnya," kata Aunt Hermione dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Uncle Ron berdiri dan membimbingnya kembali ke kursi.

"Seperti itulah yang terjadi, Rosie meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian semua," kata Uncle Ron.

Semua orang saling berpandangan lagi.

"Kupikir kalian semua akan langsung tahu Carrie anak siapa kalau kalian bertemu dengannya, dia mirip ayahnya," tambah Uncle Ron mendengus sebal.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tampaknya Uncle Ron tidak menyukai ayah anak Rose.

"Carrie?" tanya Mom.

"Yah, Carina... diambil dari nama gugusan bintang seperti nama ayahnya," dengus Uncle Ron lagi, kemudian mengumpat.

"RON! Itu sama saja kau memberitahu siapa nama ayah Carrie," kata Aunt Hermione.

"Gugusan bintang..." bisik semua orang.

"Maaf!" kata Uncle Ron.

Dan mulailah terjadi tebak-tebakan gugusan bintang.

"Orion?"

"Bisa jadi..."

"Jupiter?"

"Itu bukan bintang, itu planet, Fred."

"Leo?"

"Siapa keluarga yang memberi nama gugusan bintang pada anaknya?"

"Sepertinya keluarga darah murni."

Setiap kali menebak kami memandang Uncle Ron yang mendengus dan Aunt Hernione yang berwajah cemas.

Suatu kesadaran baru menghantamku, gugusan bintang? Tapi tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya bertemu saat upacara pernikahanku. Bukankah dia yang memberitahuku tentang Rose? Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Rose begitu saja kalau dia tahu Rose hamil. Dia orang yang bertanggungjawab. Aku memandang Uncle Ron yang mendengus sebal.

"Scorpio?"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" kata Dad, "... Malfoy?"

Kami semua memandang Dad, yang menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan dan kemudian memandang Uncle Ron yang membuang muka dan Aunt Hermione yang menatap keluar jendela.

Ya, ampun! Ternyata memang dia! Scorpius Malfoy... Oh Merlin! Tapi bagaimana? Mengapa Scropius tidak bilang padaku bahwa dia dan Rose... lupakan! Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya, dia bahkan mengutuk laki-laki yang meninggalkan Rose. Ya, ampun teganya dirimu, Scorps! Kau sahabatku dan kau melakukan hal yang jahat pada sepupuku.

Semua orang langsung heboh, terdengar umpatan di mana-mana.

"Tenang semuanya!" kata Grandpa.

"DIAM! KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" jerit Aunt Hermione, membuat semua orang langsung diam dan ruangan menjadi hening. "Aku ingin kalian semua merahasiakan hal ini..."

Terdengar lagi kehebohan dimana-mana, semua orang menolak.

"INI BUKAN KEINGINANKU, TAPI KEINGINAN ROSE!" teriak Aunt Hermione lagi, membuat ruangan hening.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia telah bersumpah bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya dan Carrie untuk selamanya kalau kita memberitahukan hal ini pada Scorpius, atau kalau kita menyakiti Scorpius... aku benar-benar berharap kalian menyembunyikan hal ini. Rose berniat mengurus masalahnya sendiri, jadi tolong biarkan dia..."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Dia gila!"

"Dengar semuanya! Kita harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Rose," kata Grandpa.

"Tidak!"

"No way!"

"Harus! Aku tidak ingin Rose marah pada kita semua," kata Grandpa, "tapi dengan satu syarat..." dia memandang Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione.

Semua diam menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Grandpa.

"Rose harus pulang dan tinggal di Inggris. Kalau dalam dua minggu ini Rose belum ada di Inggris. Kami semua akan pergi dan menghajar Scorpius Malfoy, para Auror juga," kata Grandpa, memandang Dad, Uncle Ron dan aku. Kami mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana yang lain setuju?"

"Ide yang bagus, Dad, Rose memang harus pulang supaya kita semua bisa mengawasinya."

Aku memandang Aunt Hermione yang tertegun dan Uncle Ron menganggukkan kepala setuju. Hugo berdiri, berjalan keluar sambil mengumpat. Aku memberikan Samuel pada Isabella dan berjalan mengikuti Hugo.

"Hugs!" kataku, menepuk pundak Hugo yang sedang memandang kebun yang gelap.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" kata Hugo, kemudian memaki dengan kasar.

"Rose pasti punya alasan," kataku menenangkan.

"Aku. Akan. !" kata Hugo dengan geram.

"Aku harap kau memikirkan Rose, Hugs, dia tidak ingin kita melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku janji akan ikut bersamamu mematahkan hidung Scorpius kalau Rose tidak pulang dalam dua minggu ini."

Hugo menarik nafas menenangkan diri.

"Aku pikir mereka saling benci," kata Hugo.

"Tidak! Dulu mereka saling mencintai."

"Dulu?"

"Ya, waktu masih di Hogwarts. kalau sekarang aku tidak tahu, semua orang berubah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku... Rose..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hugs! Kita akan langsung bertanya sendiri pada Rose nanti."

Hugo mendengus lagi dan aku meninggalkannya kembali ke ruang keluarga. Aku melihat Samuel sedang digendong Lily, sedangkan Isabella tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Mana Bella, Lil?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah! Tadi sepertinya dia menyusulmu ke luar."

Aku berjalan ke luar, Hugo tidak kelihatan. Aku mencari Bella dan menemukannya sedang berdiri membelakangiku di dekat kandang ayam. Dia sedang memegang lengan kirinya.

"Bella!"

Dia berbalik, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja... hanya lenganku agak sakit," kata Bella tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku harus berpura-pura bahagia, aku juga harus pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan Samuel dan Aku. Aku merangkulnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

Bella memang tidak terlihat sedih, dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa dia sedang kesakitan. Dia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Tiap pagi dia selalu mengirim burung hantu entah pada siapa dan selalu menulis perkamen panjang. Aku tidak ingin tahu ke mana Bella mengirim surat, yang penting dia terlihat bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Yang membingungkan adalah adanya foto Iris di mana-mana. Ada sebuah di kamar Samuel, foto Iris yang mirip poster memenuhi dinding. Bella juga suka menceritakan tentang Iris pada Samuel, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting Bella bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Malam itu aku sedang duduk menuliskan laporan di kamarku ketika pintuku terbuka dan sebuah tinju menghantam hidungku dengan keras. Kursi yang kududuki terdorong ke samping dan aku hampir terjatuh dari kursi. Aku berdiri, tapi diserang lagi.

"Bangsat, Albus Potter! Mengapa kau memukulku?" seruku, berkelit ke samping menghindari serangan.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Malfoy!" kata Al menerjangku, membuat kami berdua terjatuh di lantai dan bergumul sesaat. Aku mengayunkan tinju di wajahnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Entahlah Malfoy! Pikirkan sendiri!"

Kami bergumul lagi, saling menyerang sampai kehabisan nafas, lalu terbaring di lantai.

"Apa masalahmu, Potter?" tanyaku, meringis menahan sakit diwajahku.

"Kau tidak tahu, Malfoy? Berarti kau adalah orang paling brengsek yang pernah ada di bumi."

"Apa? Jelaskan maksudmu, Potter!"

Al tertawa suram. "Siapa-siapa saja wanita yang tidur denganmu, Malfoy?"

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat... yang pasti aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pacarmu, jadi kau tidak perlu memukul aku."

"Tidak ingat, Malfoy? Bagus sekali, apakah kau tahu wanita-wanita itu mungkin melahirkan anakmu?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti tahu... mereka selalu meminum Ramuan Pengontrol Kehamilan... aku selalu bertanya tentang itu sebelum aku tidur dengan mereka."

"Bagaimna dengan perawan yang tidak mempersiapkan diri dengan Ramuan itu, Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan perawan, Potter, kalau iya, aku pasti ingat."

"Oya, kukira kau mungkin sudah melupakan seorang, yang mungkin dalam pikiranmu adalah seorang wanita jalang."

"Siapa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dengar, Al... aku tidak pernah menyentuh Isabella atau mantan-mantanmu yang... aku juga tidak pernah menyentuh Lily dan sepupumu yang lain... Oke, aku memang mencium Rose, tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Bagus, Malfoy... selama kau bicara ini seorang gadis kecil yang baru bertumbuh menunggu di apartemen yang suram mengharapkan seseorang yang bisa dipanggilnya 'Dad'."

"Apa?"

Al tidak berkata apa-apa. Sambil meringis kesakitan dia bangkit dan ber-apparate meninggalkan apartemen.

Apa maksudnya? Gadis kecil yang sedang bertumbuh? Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki seorang gadis kecil. Aku pasti ingat kalau aku memiliki seorang anak... mantan-mantanku pasti akan datang memberitahuku. Aku pasti tahu... dan aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan anaku. Al pasti salah mengira aku dengan orang lain. Ya, pasti begitu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi keesokan harinya, Al tidak bicara denganku. Dia menghindariku dan bersikap seolah aku tidak ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Aku sedang menyuapkan sarapan Carina ketika Pigwidgeon 2 burung hantu keluarga terbang melewati jendela dan hinggap di meja dapur. Carina mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap Pigwidgeon.

"Jangan Carrie!" kataku, meletakkan Carina di lantai dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Aku mengambil surat dari Pigwidgeon, dan Pigwidgeon terbang ke tempat Grick bertengger meminta minuman karena perjalanan jauh yang dilakukannya. Aku membuka surat dan membaca,

_Dear Rose_

_Keluarga sudah tahu tentang Carrie. Aku berhasil membuat mereka berjanji untuk tidak menyerang Malfoy atau memberitahu apapun padanya. Tapi aku tidak dapat menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Mereka mengancam akan menyerang Malfoy dan membunuhnya kalau kau tidak segera pulang ke Inggris dalam dua minggu. Usahakanlah untuk segera kembali!_

_Mom_

_PS: Kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mereka menebaknya sendiri._

"TIDAK!" aku menjerit membuat Carina terkejut. "Maafkan Mommy, Sayang!"

"Ada apa?" Iris keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai mantel kamar.

Aku memberikan suratnya pada Iris. Iris membacanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Iris, setelah membaca surat itu.

"Aku harus pulang, aku tidak mau mereka memberitahu Scorpius tentang Carrie."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca chapter 3... Putri: thanx moga2 next ch ini tetap mengejutkanmu :D... yukihime hatake: thanks!... winey: sdang diusahain, win :D... Reverie Metherlence: awas jd gila bneran lo :D... Kim Raven: thanks... Renka McLoad: ch ini sedih jgn nyengir,y :D... Rama Diggory Malfoy: pstilah, van :D... yanchan, zean's malfoy: Rose lo!... Yukko Orizawa: thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI 2**

CHAPTER 4

**Rose POV**

Aku Rose Weasley, 27 tahun, seorang ibu muda berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik diwajah, memiliki seorang bayi mungil bernama Carina yang akan berumur dua tahun September nanti. Kami tinggal di sebuah flat Muggle murah di London dengan dua kamar tidur, untukku dan untuk Carina, satu ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi dan satu ruang makan merangkap dapur.

Aku bekerja sebagai seorang penulis lepas di Daily Prophet. Seharusnya aku bekerja sebagai seorang Pemunah Kutukan di Bank Sihir Gringgots, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Carina karena Pemunah Kutukan adalah pekerjaan yang akan menyita waktu dan tenaga.

Aku baru saja kembali ke Inggris setahun yang lalu. Keluargaku mengancam akan memberitahu ayah Carina tentang Carina, jadi aku pulang, menenangkan mereka semua dan membuat mereka berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang Carina. Untung saja selama setahun ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Scorpius, baik di Diagon Alley atau di manapun, jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakan tentang Carina padanya.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak mengatakan tentang Carina pada Scorpius. Ada banyak hal yang menjadi pertimbanganku. Pertama, Scorpius tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku tidur dengannya pada bulan Desember itu karena kami berdua mabuk dan melupakan segalanya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa muncul begitu saja di pintunya dan mengatakan bahwa dia punya seorang anak perempuan berumur dua tahun. Dia pasti akan terkejut dan tidak akan mempercayainya.

Kedua, kalaupun dia tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia punya pacar dan Carina hanya akan menjadi beban dan masalah baginya di kemudian hari. Kau tentu tidak akan setuju kalau pacarmu punya anak dengan wanita lain kan? Ya, aku tidak ingin pacar Scorpius merasa tersisih karena Carina, aku juga tidak ingin Scorpius menyesal selamanya, dan mungkin akan selalu menyalahkan Carina yang merusak masa depannya, atau membuat wanita yang dicintainya pergi, misalnya.

Ketiga, dan ini yang paling penting. Meskipun Scorpius menerima Carina dan menyayanginya, Mr. Malfoy tidak mungkin menyukai Carina, karena dia adalah anakku. Anak seorang yang berdarah campuran, yang selalu mereka anggap warga kelas bawah. Aku tidak ingin Carina mengalami hinaan yang pernah aku alami. Aku juga tidak ingin Scorpius bertengkar dengan ayahnya karena membela Carina, karena menurutku, keluarga adalah segala-segalanya.

Aku tahu, aku dan Carina baik-baik saja. Kami bisa hidup berdua saja selamanya. Memang tidak berdua sih, masih ada Mom, Dad, Hugo, dan keluargaku yang lain. Mereka tentu saja tidak akan membiarkanku merana dalam kesedihan. Ya, mereka selalu datang setiap hari bermain bersama Carina atau hanya sekedar membuatnya menangis (James dan Fred) dan pergi lagi. Tapi aku bersyukur karena mereka mengunjungiku, jadi aku dan Carina tidak pernah kesepian. Al juga sering membawa Samuel bersamanya, jadi Carina bisa punya teman bermain.

Yang paling disukai Carina adalah mengunjungi Diagon Alley, karena dia akan dibelikan es krim coklat vanila kesukaannya. Dia juga suka setiap kunjungan ke rumah Mom dan Dad, karena Dad telah membuat sebuah ayunan kecil di dekat kebun tempatnya biasa bermain dalam dunia khayalannya sendiri, atau bersama Samuel kalau kebetulan dia sedang datang berkunjung bersama ayahnya.

Aku jarang bertemu Bella, aku curiga dia sudah tidak bisa lagi turun dari tempat tidur. Aku tahu sakitnya semakin parah. Kadang-kadang Al mengantar Samuel ke flatku, dan membiarkannya bermain bersama Carina sampai saat dia kembali dari Markas Auror. Dia juga tidak mau membicarakan Bella jadi aku tidak memaksa.

"Ma-ma..." kata Carina berlari-lari ke arahku, saat aku sedang menuangkan cereal dan susu untuk sarapan Carina.

"Ada apa, Sweety?"

"Cam?" katanya, sambil menarik celana pendek Muggle yang kukenakan. Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian Muggle di rumah, dari pada menggunakan jubah yang berat. Lagipula kami hidup di London-nya Muggle jadi harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Sam? Nanti dia datang... Uncle Al sudah berjanji membawanya kesini, jadi jangan cemas, ya!"

"Cam... Cam..."

"Oke... Mommy tahu kau menginginkan Sam, tapi kau harus bersabar. Nah, sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu, ambil boneka yang akan kau tunjukkan pada Sam," kataku, mencium keningnya.

Dia memandangku tidak mengerti. Mungkin kalimatku terlalu panjang, anak berumur dua tahun mana bisa mengerti.

"Ambil boneka dan tunjukkan pada Sam kalau dia tiba nanti!" kataku menunjuk kamarnya.

"Neka kaci Cam?"

"Ya..." aku tersenyum.

Carina mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju kamar, aku meletakkan cereal dan susu di kursi dan menunggunya keluar kamar. Terdengar bunyi pop pelan di pintu depan, aku membuka pintu dan Al datang menggendong Samuel yang sedikit terisak dipunggungnya.

"Antie!" kata Samuel, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Auntie akan menggendongmu, Sam..." kataku menggendong Sam dan membawanya masuk ke flat. Al mengekor di belakang.

"Kenapa dia?" tanyaku, menuju ke dapur dan menuangkan teh untuk Al.

"Kau tidak punya minuman yang lebih keras?" tanya Al, memandang teh dengan jijik.

"Di dalam lemari es ada beer Muggle," kataku, mendelik padanya.

"Mengapa kau membeli lemari es ini, kau kan bisa menggunakan Mantra Pendingin kalau kau mau," kata Al, memandang lemari es dengan heran.

"Aku tinggal di dunia Muggle, Al dan aku akan hidup seperti Muggle, lagipula ibuku Muggle."

"Hidup seperti Muggle?" sindir Al, saat aku sedang menggunakan Mantra Panggil pada gelas-gelas di rak piring.

"Kau kan tidak menginginkan aku hidup tanpa tongkat sihir kan?" kataku mendelik padanya.

"Cam... Cam!" terdengan suara Carina. Dia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahku.

Al mengangkat dan mengayunnya di udara. Carina terkikik, Samuel memandang mereka kemudian membuang muka.

"Sam mau makan cereal dulu sebelum main, Carrie, juga harus makan, ya?" kataku, mengambil cereal dan menuangkan susu untuk Samuel dengan mengunakan tongkat sihir. Aku juga menyulap satu kursi bayi lagi dari udara kosong dan meletakkannya di dekat kursi bayi Carina.

"Cam makan celeal?" tanya Carina memandang Samuel.

Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya dileherku.

"Letakkan Carrie dikursi, Al," kataku.

Al mengangkat Carina dan mendudukkannya di kursi bayi. Samuel terisak ketika aku akan meletakannya di kursi bayi.

"Baik! Auntie tidak akan memaksamu makan," kataku membelai punggung Samuel. "Carrie, makan sendiri, ya!"

"Keli tak mau makan... Cam makan," kata Carina menunjuk Sam.

"Ya, ampun! Oke, Carrie, kau harus makan sekarang dan Sam juga harus makan," kataku, duduk di kursi, memangku Samuel dan menyendokkan cereal ke mulutnya. Samuel makan. "Nah, lihat, Carrie, Sam makan cereal."

Carina memandang Samuel sesaat kemudian menyedok cereal-nya sendiri. Aku meletakkan Samuel di kursi bayi dan bersyukur karena dia tidak terisak lagi. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Samuel dan Carina yang sedang makan, memandang Al yang sedang minum beer di dekat bak pencuci piring sambil mengamati Samuel dan Carrie.

"Kau sudah menemukan beer itu rupanya," kataku, mengambil teh dan menuangkannya untuk diriku sendiri kemudian duduk di depan Samuel dan Carina. Al duduk di sampingku.

"Bella dibawa ke St. Mungo pagi tadi," kata Al meneguk beer-nya.

Aku mengamati Al dengan lebih teliti dan melihat bayangan hitam dibawah matanya. Al rupanya sedang banyak pikiran.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Buruk!" kata Al, memandang gelasnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya... aku ingin kau menjaga Sam malam ini karena aku harus ke rumah sakit... Mom dan Dad ada di sana sekarang."

"Aku tahu, Al, aku akan menjaga Sam kapan saja... dan kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau perlu sesuatu," kataku tulus.

"Terima kasih, Rose..."

Kami terdiam sesaat memandang Samuel dan Carrie yang sekarang sedang saling melemparkan cereal.

"Mengapa kau belum memberitahu Scorpius, Rose?" tanya Al, mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang."

"Aku yakin Scorpius pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Carrie kalau dia melihatnya."

Aku mengabaikan pernyataan itu. "Kau masih belum bicara dengannya?"

"Ya, sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia punya anak. Aku kesal padanya, dia boleh tinggal di apartemen mewah dan punya rumah gedung, sedangkan anaknya tinggal di flat kumuh dan sempit ini," kata Al memandang keliling flat-ku yang sederhana.

"Flat ini tidak kumuh, Al!" protesku.

"Mengapa kau tidak menerima uang bulanan yang diberikan Uncle Ron? Kau kan bisa hidup senang tanpa harus bekerja sebagai penulis lepas dan tinggal di falt murahan ini."

"Al, aku sudah dewasa aku tidak mungkin mengharapkan uang dari orangtua terus. Aku ingin mandiri... lagipula gajiku lumayan, aku juga sedang menabung untuk sekolah Carina."

"Rose, Scorpius pasti ingin..."

"Kapan kau berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku cepat, memotong perkataan Al.

Wajah Al langsung berubah sendu. Dia memandang Samuel dan Carina yang kini sudah belepotan cereal dan susu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku dan Samuel hidup kalau Bella pergi," kata Al tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku memandang Samuel yang kini sedang memandang Al dengan mata hijaunya yang mirip dengan mata Al. Seperti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Al, Samuel mengulurkan tangannya pada Al, minta digendong. Al mengangkatnya dari kursi dan memeluknya.

Aku memandang mereka sesaat, kemudian membuang muka. Aku tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan ini karena airmataku bisa mengalir dan itu akan sangat menyedihkan Al.

Samuel terisak lagi. Rupanya Samuel juga menyadari kesedihan Al, menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ibunya akan pergi untuk selamanya.

"Ma-ma," kata Carina minta digendong. Carina mulai terisak. Ya, ampun ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Apakah anak-anak memang peka terhadap perasaan orang dewasa di sekitarnya, seperti yang dikatakan orang? Aku mengelus punggung Carina kemudian mencoba menarik perhatiannya pada boneka panda yang akan dia tunjukan pada Samuel.

"Carrie, bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan bonekamu pada Sam?" tanyaku, menurunkan Carina di lantai.

"Neka... Cam?"

"Ya... nah, sekarang ambil bonekanya!" kataku menunjuk boneka panda yang tergeletak terlupakan di lantai dekat pintu kamarnya.

Carina berlari mengambil boneka itu dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Al yang masih memeluk Samuel sambil memejamkan mata.

"Antie!" kata Samuel ketika melihatku.

"Al," kataku perlahan, "... eh, apakah kau membawa perlengkatan Sam?"

Al membuka mata, mengambil tongkat sihirnya, menyulap sebuah tas kecil dari udara kosong, dan meletakkannya perlahan di meja dapur.

"Sam main sama Carrie, ya! Daddy mau pergi," kata Al pada Samuel, dan memberikan Samuel padaku.

"Da-da!" kata Samuel.

"Daddy akan segera pulang! Sam sama Auntie Rose..." kata Al, mencium kening Samuel kemudian ber-apparate meninggalkan ruangan.

"Da-da?" tanya Carina yang sedang bermain sendiri dengan boneka pandanya.

"Ya, Uncle Al itu Daddy-nya Sam," kataku menjelaskan.

"Da-da Keli?"

Ya, ampun, apakah Carina sedang menanyakan ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya? Aku bukan bodoh, aku tahu dia sedang menanyakan ayahnya. Aku cuma bingung apa yang harus aku katakan. Kalau aku bilang 'meninggal' Carina belum mengerti arti kata itu, lagipula Scorpius akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku bilang pada Carina bahwa dia sudah meninggal.

"Daddy Carrie pergi..."

"Da-da Keli pelgi? Da-da Keli pulang?"

"Nanti... nanti Daddy Carrie pasti pulang."

Tenagaku terkuras hanya untuk menjawab ini. Aku meletakkan Samuel di dekat Carina dan membiarkan mereka bermain, sementara aku mulai menulis artikel pemakaman dengan data yang baru saja dikirim oleh burung hantu semalam. Satu jam kemudian aku merasa bosan, aku memang perlu bersantai. Aku memandikan Samuel dan Carina dan mendandani mereka. Kemudian dengan memegang tangan kecil mereka erat-erat, aku ber-apparate ke Diagon Alley.

Kami ber-disapparate di depan kedai es krim Florean Fortescue. Memandang berkeliling aku melihat Diagon Alley dipenuhi orang, kebanyakan remaja-remaja beserta orangtua yang akan berbelanja keperluan Hogwarts. Aku meletakkan Samuel dan Carina di tenda bundar, dengan meja dan kursi, di depan kedai, kemudian memesan es krim coklat vanila untuk Carina, coklat stroberi untuk Samuel dan jus jeruk dingin untukku.

Aku membiarkan mereka makan es krim sambil mengawasi orang yang lewat di depan mereka, sedangkan aku mengeluarkan perkamen dan menulis artikel yang kutinggalkan tadi. Setelah rasanya sudah berjam-jam aku mengangkat muka dan melihat bahwa Samuel dan Carina sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat duduk mereka, karena asyik menulis aku melupakan mereka. Merlin! Ke mana mereka? Aku meletakkan pena buluku dan memandang berkeliling mencari mereka di antara orang-orang yang lewat. Al bisa membunuhku dan aku akan mati kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Samuel dan Carina.

Aku berlari-lari kecil dan dengan panik menanyai semua orang yang lewat di dekatku apakah mereka melihat dua anak kecil, satu berambut hitam dan satunya berambut perak. Tentu saja mereka tidak melihat Samuel dan Carina, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku berjalan lagi dan terduduk di tangga pualam Gringgots karena capek berkeliling Diagon Alley. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dan berjanji dalam hati untuk memasang Mantra Deteksi Tempat pada Carina supaya aku tahu di mana dia berada. Itu juga kalau aku menemukannya sekarang. Tapi aku tidak boleh duduk seperti pengemis di sini aku harus menemukan mereka.

"Ma-ma?"

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat Carina sedang digendong oleh seseorang yang tidak ingin aku temui, dan Samuel menggandeng tangan orang itu.

"Ma-ma!" Carina melepaskan diri dan berlari ke arahku, Samuel di belakangnya, "... Antie!"

Aku memeluk keduanya. "Kalian membuat aku cemas... aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengajak kalian ke Diagon Alley lagi,"

"Keli minta maap,"

Samuel hanya memandangku dengan mata hijaunya yang berair.

Aku memandang mata hijau dan mata biru yang memandangku dengan sedih, kemudian memeluk mereka lagi.

"Kalau mau ke mana-mana harus bilang padaku. Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk.

Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Draco Malfoy yang sedang mengamati Carina.

"Terima kasih telah menemukan mereka, Mr. Malfoy!" kataku, meskipun aku tidak menyukai Mr. Malfoy, tapi aku bersyukur karena dia telah menemukan Samuel dan Carina. Dalam hati aku sangat berharap agar Mr. Malfoy tidak mengenal Carina. Ya, mudah-mudahan dia tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku melihat mereka di depan toko Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas dan membawa mereka ke Gringgots... dia anakmu, Miss Weasley?" tanya Mr. Malfoy menunjuk Carina.

"Sedang apa kalian di toko itu?" tanyaku memandang Samuel dan Carina.

"Capu..." jawab Samuel.

Sapu? Jadi mereka ingin melihat sapu? Bagus, Al! Samuel sudah menunjukkan dirinya sebagai penggemar Quidditch.

"Capa, Ma-ma?" tanya Carina, menunjuk Mr. Malfoy.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Sweety!" aku memandang Mr. Malfoy yang memandangku dengan tajam.

"Siapa ayah anakmu, Miss Weasley?" tanya Mr. Malfoy tajam.

"Siapa ayah anakku tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda..." jawabku.

"Pasti ada hubungannya, Miss Weasley, anakmu sangat mirip..."

"Mr. Malfoy!" kataku memotong perkataan Mr. Malfoy dengan cepat, "... aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau telah menemukan mereka... permisi!" aku menggandeng tangan Samuel dan Carina dan cepat-cepat membawa mereka kabur dari depan Gringgots.

Aku tidak ingin Mr. Malfoy menghubungkan Carina dengan Scorpius. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya kalau dia berani mengucapkan kata-kata hinaan terhadap Carina.

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

Aku sedang tertidur ketika merasakan gerakan pada tanganku. Aku terjaga dan menatap mata coklat Bella yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dan cekung. Saat ini kami sedang berada di salah satu bangsal di koridor Cedera Karena Mantra, St. Mungo. Tangan Bella berada dalam tanganku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku memandang mata cekung Bella.

"Al, mana Sammy?" tanya Bella, memandang keliling ruangan, yang dicat putih.

"Mom sedang menjemputnya dari tempat Rose, mungkin sekarang sudah kembali. Kau ingin aku mengeceknya untukmu?"

Bella mengangguk.

Aku berjalan keluar dan menemukan Mom yang sedang menggendong Samuel, duduk di bangku panjang di luar ruangan bersama Dad, juga Mr. dan Mrs. Williams.

"Al? Bagaimana Bella?"

"Dia ingin bertemu Sam," kataku, mengangkat Samuel dari gendongan Mom.

"Apakah kami boleh masuk, Al?"

"Nanti Mom, kita harus bergantian masuk, Bella sangat lemah."

"Ma-ma..." kata Samuel.

"Benar, Sam, kau akan bertemu Mommy sekarang," kataku, mendorong pintu dan masuk ke ruangan putih dengan tempat tidur di dekat jendela. Bella sedang duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal dan memandang kami ketika kami masuk.

"Sammy, Sweetheart, kemarilah!"

Aku mendudukkan Samuel di pangkuan Bella dan duduk dikursiku di dekat ranjang.

"Mommy akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, Sammy!" kata Bella.

"Pelgi? Pelgi mana? Cam ikut..."

"Sammy tidak bisa ikut... Sammy harus tinggal sama Dad dan Iris."

Apa maksud Bella membawa Iris dalam percakapan ini? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Iris.

"Alis tidak datang, Ma-ma?"

"Iris akan datang, Sweetheart, dia akan datang setelah Mommy pergi... kau harus menyayanginya dan dia akan menjadi Mommy-mu."

"Bella! Kau tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu secara sepihak."

"Cam tidak mau Ma-ma Alis... Cam mau Ma-ma," kata Samel, menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sammy! Mommy tidak bisa berlama-lama... Kau harus menyayangi Iris. Oke!"

Bella dan Samuel saling bertatapan sesaat kemudian dia mencium pipi dan kening Samuel beberapa kali.

"Mommy sayang padamu..."

"Cam cayang, Ma-ma..."

"Nah, pergilah ke Grandma Ginny, Mommy mau bicara sama Daddy," kata Bella, tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat Samuel dan membawanya keluar menyerahkannya pada Mom.

"Al, sebelum aku pergi aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku," kata Bella setelah aku masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengenggam tanganku.

"Bella..."

"Tidak Al, aku bersungguh-sungguh... terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau sudah memberikan tiga tahun yang indah untukku... aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kau telah mau menikah denganku dan memberikanku Samuel, itulah yang terpenting."

"Aku tidak menyesal hidup bersamamu, Bel, kau ibu yang baik bagi Samuel."

"Aku tahu, Al, karena itulah aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku tahu kau menyayangi kami, tapi aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan Iris."

"Bella..."

"Karena itulah aku melakukan hal ini... aku ingin Iris kembali ke kehidupanmu. Aku akan membawa Iris kembali. Itulah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Bella? Dengar kita tidak bisa memaksa Iris melakukan hal yang dia tidak ingin..."

"Dia menyayangi Samuel... aku tahu dia akan pulang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Tenang saja, AL!"

"Bella, aku..."

"Yang aku sesalkan adalah tidak bisa melihat saat-saat kekuatan sihir Sammy muncul, saat-saat dia masuk Hogwarts, punya pekerjaan, menikah, dan punya anak," kata Bella, mungusap airmata yang jatuh dimatanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku harap dia selalu behagia."

"Sam akan selalu bahagia, Bella, aku akan memastikan itu."

Bella menatapku, "Kau juga, Al, aku ingin kau bahagia... dan Iris pasti akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Iris tidak..."

"Al, berjanjilah satu hal padaku... jangan terlalu bersedih dan mengenangku karena Sammy membutuhkanmu... kau harus tabah dan tegar!"

Aku merasakan airmataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku memeluknya.

"Maafkan, Bel, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa... harusnya aku... Aku yang membuatmu begini..."

"Al!" kata Bella, menepuk punggungku, "... semua ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang memilih jalan yang kulalui..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengurus Sam tanpamu, Bel, Sam membutuhkanmu."

"Tidak, Al... kau bisa mengurus Sammy... aku tahu kau akan bisa mengatasinya."

Kami berpelukan lama dan menangis, tangis yang telah kutahan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengurus Samuel sendiri, Samuel masih sangat membutuhkan Bella.

* * *

><p>Pada pagi yang cerah keesokan harinya, aku menemukan Bella sudah meninggal di tempat tidurnya di St. Mungo. Pembicaraan semalam adalah pembicaraan terakhir kami. Bella menginginkan aku tegar, jadi itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku telah mengeluarkan airmataku semalam, aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk menangis saat ini, Samuel membutuhkan aku.<p>

Mom dan Dad mengurus semuanya untukku, pemesanan bunga, persiapan upacara pemakaman dan sebagainya. Aku dan Samuel mengurung diri di rumah mungil kami di Keshington, mengenang semua saat-saat indah yang kami jalani bersama Bella. Bella adalah tipe ibu rumah tangga, dapur adalah tempat favoritnya. Dia selalu menyediakan makanan yang enak untuk kami dan akan marah-marah kalau kami membuat dapurnya berantakan. Dia memang punya banyak waktu luang karena sejak melahirkan Samuel dia keluar dari satuan Auror dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk merawat Samuel. Ini mungkin adalah saat terakhir kami di rumah ini karena aku telah memutuskan untuk menjual rumah ini. Aku akan mencari rumah lain di Godric's Hollow, daerah pedesaan yang indah, tempat yang bagus untuk membesarkan Samuel, sendiri. Ya, sendiri, aku mungkin tidak akan menikah lagi.

Upacara pemakaman dilakukan di belakang gereja tua Godric's Hollow. Mereka memantrai wilayah sekitarnya sehingga para Muggle tidak mengetahui adanya upacara pemakaman penyihir disana.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Aku duduk di antara teman-teman dari satuan Auror memandang seorang pria kecil pengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk Isabella Potter, mantan anggota satuan dan merupakan istri dari anggota satuan lain, Albus Potter. Harusnya aku duduk di dekat Al menghiburnya sebagai seorang teman, tapi aku bukan temannya lagi. Sejak perkelahian kami di malam itu, dia tidak bicara denganku. Semua kenangan-kenangan persahabatan; pelatihan Auror, perjalanan ke Kenya yang menegangkan, kehidupan bersama di apartemen, kesenangan di Sky Night, semua seolah terlupakan diganti dengan kebencian. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apa yang membuat Al begitu membenciku. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang membuat keluarga Wealsey/Potter membenciku. Semuanya memandang aku seperti melihat kecoak yang menjijikkan. Mereka semua seperti menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhku pada saat berjumpa denganku secara tidak sengaja, misalnya di Diagon Alley atau Sky Night.

Pria kecil itu masih mengucapkan kata-kata seperti, 'istri yang setia' dan 'ibu yang baik yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang ditinggalkan'. Aku tidak begitu menangkap aku yang dikatakan oleh pria kecil itu, karena aku sedang memperhatikan Rose Weasley. Betapa cantiknya dia dengan gaun hitam, duduk disana di tengah keluarganya memandang mayat Bella yang disemayamkan di atas batu pualam putih.

Aku tahu Rose sudah kembali ke Inggris, membawa anak perempuan yang tidak diketahui siapa ayahnya, dan bekerja sebagai penulis lepas untuk Daily Prophet, karena aku mendengar Mr. Weasley dan Mr. Potter membicarakan Rose saat aku kebetulan melewati ruangan Mr. Potter. Mereka membicarakan tentang Rose yang tidak mau menerima uang pemberian Mr. Weasley. Aku tersenyum. Ya, Rose memang seperti itu, dia bisa sangat keras kepala. Aku tidak mendengar hal-hal lain yang mereka bicarakan, karena aku harus segera menyingkir karena takut ditangkap sedang menguping pembicaraan boss.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Al yang sedang duduk dan meletakkan Samuel, yang tampaknya tertidur, dibahunya. Aku melihat bahwa Al memandang kosong pria yang sedang berpidato itu, dia seolah-olah sedang tidak berada di sana. Al, kuharap kau tegar!

Si pria kecil itu telah berhenti bicara, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan menutup tubuh Bella dengan batu pualam putih. Semua orang bergerak berdiri. Aku bangun dari kursi dan melangkah menuju Al, yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Aku melihat keluarganya meletakkan tangan dibahunya sebagai tanda simpati, Al hanya mengangguk.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan membunuh anggota keluarga yang lain. Al tidak berkata apa-apa, dia masih memandang pualam putih, yang merupakan tempat Bella terbaring.

"Kukira dia benci warna putih," kataku, memandang kuburan Bella.

Al hanya mendengus.

"Aku tahu bukan kau yang mengatur ucapara pemakaman ini," kataku, tidak menghiraukan Al.

"Pergilah, Malfoy!"

"Aku masih ingat saat kalian dua bertengkar... dan hampir manghancurkan Markas," kataku memandang Al yang menyeringai.

"Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata penghiburan yang indah, Al! Tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu kalau kau membutuhkanku. Meskipun kau tidak bicara denganku, tapi bagiku kau tetap sahabatku."

Aku meletakkan tanganku dipunggungnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku terus berjalan keluar areal pemakaman dan melihat bahwa Rose sedang berjalan di depanku bersama Lily. Aku melangkah dengan cepat dan menjajari langkah mereka.

"Hai, Rose... Lily!"

Rose sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Lily memberiku pandangan pembunuh, seperti biasa.

"Malfoy!" desis Lily dingin.

"Apa kabar, Scorpius?" kata Rose, sopan.

"Baik-baik saja," jawabku, tidak menghiraukan Lily. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, terima kasih!" jawab Rose singkat.

Aku memandangnya bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Rose seperti menjaga jarak.

"Eh, bagaimana kabar anakmu?" tanyaku, setelah mencari-cari topik pembicaraan yang aman.

Lily mendengus, Rose menyuruhnya diam dengan pandangan.

"Dia baik-baik saja..." jawab Rose.

"Dia pasti cantik."

"Ya, sangat cantik."

"Mengapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, Malfoy?" desis Lily dengan tingkat kemarahan yang mungkin langsung bisa membunuhku dalam sekejap.

"Lily, diam!"

Lily membuang muka. "Aku mau ber-apparate di sini! Kalau lama-lama berada bersama kalian bisa membuat lidahku sakit karena ditahan untuk tidak bicara."

Lily kemudian menghilang.

"Apa maksudnya 'ditahan untuk tidak bicara'?" tanyaku bingung, memandang tempat Lily menghilang.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Scorpius," kata Rose. "Eh, aku juga harus ber-apparate di sini!"

"Tunggu, Rose!" kataku cepat, kemudian bingung tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa, Scorpius?"

"Eh, begini... eh, maukah kau sekali-kali makan malam denganku? Aku akan memasak untukmu dan kau bisa membawa anakmu," kataku mencoba, dalam hati berharap agar Rose mau menerima ajakanku. Aku sangat ingin bersamanya, aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah dia punya anak atau tidak.

Rose memandangku bingung, "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu, Janice atau siapa? Apa yang akan dia katakan kalau melihatmu bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun sekarang, Rose."

"Oh..."

"Jadi bagaimana? Sabtu ini aku kosong, kau bisa datang ke apartemenku dan..."

"Maaf, Scorpius... aku... aku tidak bisa... Carr... eh, anakku mungkin akan bertanya-tanya dan aku... eh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Baiklah!" kataku, mencoba untuk terlihat santai dan tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu... terima kasih untuk ajakanmu, Scorpius."

Aku mengangguk dan Rose ber-apparate, meninggalkan harum mawar di sekelilingku. Aku mendesah. Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, selama Rose Weasley belum menikah aku akan berusaha.

Mungkin kalian mengira aku kekurangan wanita, sebenarnya tidak. Aku tidak kekurangan wanita. Banyak wanita yang suka padaku, orangtuaku juga mengenalkanku pada banyak gadis, tapi aku tidak bisa bersama mereka, karena aku mungkin akan membuat mereka sebal dengan memanggil mereka 'Rose'. Ya, aku sudah menyadarinya, Rose Weasley adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Dad, aku tidak peduli warisan keluarga Malfoy, silakan mengeluarkan aku dari daftar surat wasiat, aku akan bahagia selama Rose ada di sampingku. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan keluarga Weasley/Potter yang membenciku, selama Rose mencintaiku semua akan baik-baik saja. Pertama-tama aku harus membuat Rose mencintaiku dulu, baru tahap berikutnya bisa dilanjutkan. Aku tersenyum senang sambil menyusun rencana pendekatan di kepalaku.

Aku ber-apparate ke apartemenku dan menjumpai Mom dan Dad sudah berada di apartemenku. Mom sedang membersihkan dapurku dan Dad sedang minum Whisky Api sambil memperhatikan Mom. Apakah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa ini sangat menyebalkan? Menjumpai orangtuamu di rumahmu, seolah kau masih anak kecil yang masih harus diurus dan diperhatikan.

"Scorpius sayang! Apakah kami mengejutkanmu?" tanya Mom ceria, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya di sekeliling dapur, membuat piring-piring membersihkan diri sendiri dan terbang ke rak piring.

Aku duduk, mengayunkan tongkat sihirku memanggil gelas dan minum Whisky Api bersama Dad. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat dan memaki orangtuaku. Merlin! Aku 27 tahun dan dari cara Mom bicara aku seolah baru berumur duabelas tahun. Aku harus segara mengajak Rose menikah dan kabur ke negara lain agar aku terhindar dari orangtuaku.

"Scorpius, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Dad.

"Bicara saja!" kataku sebal, langsung menghabiskan segelas Whisky Api.

"Aku bertemu dengan Miss Weasley bersama anaknya dan anak Potter, anak baptismu itu, saat berkunjung ke Gringgots."

"Bagus sekali!" sindirku jengkel.

"Anak perempuan Weasley... dia eh, sangat cantik," kata Dad.

"Ibunya cantik, pasti anaknya juga cantik," desisku tidak tertarik.

"Dia tidak mirip ibunya, menurutku..." kata Dad, memandangku.

"Kalau dia tidak mirip Rose, ya, berarti anak itu mirip pria yang menghamili Rose," kataku kasar.

"Scorpius sayang, bicaralah dengan sopan," seru Mom dari tempat cuci piring, sedang menyihir spon untuk mencuci panci berwarna hitam.

"Baik! Berarti anak itu mirip ayahnya," kataku jengkel.

"Ada apa denganmu, Scropius? Ada hal yang menjengkelkanmu?"

Ya, kalianlah yang menjengkelkanku! Tapi aku tidak mengatakan itu, aku hanya mendengus.

"Eh, apakah kau mengenal ayah anak itu?" tanya Dad lagi.

Aku mulai sebal. "Dengar, Dad! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu berbicara tentang anak Rose, tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan pria tidak bertanggungjawab yang telah menghamili Rose. Dan aku tidak mengenal pria itu, kalau aku mengenalnya dia mungkin sudah ada di neraka sekarang."

Dad memandangku dengan heran. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Tidak!"

"Apakah kau pernah tidur dengan Weasley?"

"APA?"

"Jawab saja, Scorpius!"

"Tidak!... kalau aku pernah melakukannya, aku akan ingat."

"Eh, tapi bagaimana?" tanya Dad, terlihat sangat bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Anak itu... anak Weasley."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Dad memandang Mom yang masih membersihkan panci. Mom mengelengkan kepala.

"Dad, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

Dad memandangku sesaat. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Weasley?"

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa... mengapa kau bertanya, kupikir kau membencinya?"

"Benar! Tapi anak itu..."

"Sudahlah, Dad, hentikan! Kau terus mengatakan 'anak itu', 'anak itu' membuatku sebal. Nah, kebetulan kalian ada di sini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan mencoba mendekati Rose lagi... aku mencintainya dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang kalian katakan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, Scorpius sayang!" kata Mom.

"Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk menerima kehadirannya," kata Dad, mengedikkan kepalanya.

Aku melongo memandang Mom dan Dad. Lho? Ada apa ini kok cepat sekali mereka berubah pendapat tentang Rose.

"Mengapa kalian... Dad, apa yang terjadi denganmu, kupikir kau tidak ingin aku berhubungan dengan Rose," kataku, memandang Dad.

Dad menarik nafas. "Aku berubah pikiran, Scorpius."

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Kupikir aku sangat menginginkan cucu, meskipun harus berbagi dengan Ronald Weasley... lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa menghindari ikatan darah... ikatan darah itu sangat kuat, Scorpius."

"Eh, baiklah!" kataku, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Scorpius Sayang?"

"Tidak ada... eh, aku masih harus mencari tahu tempat tinggal Rose dan..."

"Dia tinggal di flat kumuh di dekat Chealsea Square... Rivers End Building, flatnya terletak di lantai dua nomor empat," kata Dad mendengus. "Benar-benar Flat yang mengerikan... aku tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup di tempat seperti itu. Harusnya, anak itu dibawa ke Manor bukan di tempat tidak layak begitu."

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat tinggal Rose?"

"Aku menyewa seorang Auror untuk menyelidiki Weasley setelah aku melihat anak itu di Diagon Alley," jawab Dad santai.

"Dad, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Rose akan marah kalau dia tahu. Tapi mengapa anak Rose membuatmu ingin menyelidikinya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti... pergilah! Bawa Weasley dan anaknya ke apartemen ini."

Aku bingung dan memandang orangtuanku dengan heran. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kelihatannya mereka serius.

"Pergilah, Scorpius Sayang!"

"Baiklah," kataku, kemudian ber-apparate ke Rivers End Building lantai dua. Aku muncul di sebuah pintu, yang catnya sudah terkelupas, bernomor empat. Aku mengetuk pintu, pintu terbuka dan Rose berdiri di depanku, memandangku pucat dan ketakutan, seperti sedang melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Hai, selamat malam!" sapaku tersenyum.

"Scorpius! Eh, kau mau apa?" tanya Rose, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berbalik memandangku.

"Kunjungan teman lama... boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku memandang pintu yang tertutup.

"Tidak!... eh, maksudku, ini sudah malam... apa yang akan dikatakan tetangga Muggle-ku," kata Rose, memandang koridor.

"Aku tidak tahu kau peduli dengan perkataan orang lain, Rose... lagi pula aku ini hanya kunjungan teman lama."

"Aku peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang aku..."

"Ohya? Bagaimana dengan pendapat orang lain tentang melahirkan anak diluar nikah... kupikir kau tidak peduli."

"Scorpius Malfoy, kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk bertengkar denganku, pergilah! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Aku memang tidak datang untuk bertengkar... aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."

"Kau sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja... kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu di pemakaman Bella."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin minum-minum denganmu."

"Dengar, Scorpius! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk minum-minum... aku memiliki anak yang harus aku urus... pergilah!"

"Hei, minum denganku hanya perlu beberapa menit... lagipula aku juga ingin melihat anakmu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk ke flat-ku."

"Rose, bisakah kau bersikap dewasa! Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri atau..."

"Ma!" terdengar suara kecil dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar, Sweety!" kata Rose, kemudian kembali memandangku. Kami bertatapan sesaat. Rose menghela nafas kemudian membuka pintu.

"Masuklah! Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kalian bertemu," kata Rose, masuk ke dalam flat-nya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya tadi, tapi aku berjalan mengikutinya, dan masuk ke sebuah ruang tamu paling jelek dan sempit yang pernah kulihat. Benar kata Dad, tempat ini benar-benar tidak layak. Sofa coklat jelek dan sebuah meja kecil ada di sudut, di lantai bertebaran mainan dan kemudian aku melihatnya. Gadis kecil berambut ikal warna perak, mata biru, sedang duduk di lantai berkarpet kusam sedang bermain dengan boneka panda yang juga sama kusamnya dengan karpet di lantai. Gadis kecil itu menatapku dan aku dengan seksama memperhatikan wajahnya; hidung, pipi, dagu dan bibirnya, semuanya tampak familiar, seperti saat aku bangun pagi dan berdiri di depan cermin. Merlin! Bunuh aku sekarang atau lebih baik biarkan aku lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Tidak ada yang memiliki rambut perak dan dagu seperti itu kalau bukan Malfoy, itu adalah ciri-ciri keluarga Malfoy, tapi bagaimana gadis kecil ini bisa sangat mirip denganku? Tidak mungkin dia anakku! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Rose. Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan? Aku memandang Rose ingin bertanya apakah gadis kecil ini anakku, tapi Rose sedang memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Ma? Capa?" tanya gadis kecil itu, menatapku.

"Eh..." Rose kedengarannya bingung.

Bagus! Pertanyaan yang benar-benar bagus! Aku siapanya, Rose? Aku ingin dengar sekarang! Aku merasakan kemarahan yang membara dalam diriku. Kemudia aku teringat semua kejadian aneh yang terjadi di sekitarku sehubungan dengan keluarga Weasley/Potter, bagaimana tatapan-tatapan penuh kejijikan dan kebencian, dan juga sikap aneh Mr. Weasley. Jadi benar gadis kecil ini adalah anakku, tapi mengapa tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku? Rose, Al, Lily, semuanya, mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Apakah mereka berpikir aku bukan ayah yang baik untuk seorang gadis kecil?

"Sweety, kau main di kamarmu dulu, ya! Mommy ingin bicara dengan eh..." Rose memandangku. Aku memandangnya dengan marah.

"Oke."

Rose menurunkan gadis kecil itu dan dia berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak di sebelah kiri. Kemudian Rose dan aku berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi yang di depanya terdapat meja kecil yang bersih. Rose mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil dua gelas dan sebotol Whisky Api dari lemari tempat penyimpanan. Dia menuang Whisky Api dalam gelas dan memberikan satu padaku. Aku langsung meneguk Whisky Api-ku.

"Jadi dia anakku?" tanyaku, membanting gelasku di meja.

"Ya..." kata Rose, menatap gelasnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah berhubungan sex..." kataku kasar.

"Aku juga tidak..."

"Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki anakku kalau kita tidak pernah..."

"Waktu itu kita berdua mabuk."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Dua tahun, September nanti."

Aku menghitung-hitung hari dan bulan dalam hati, "Berarti bulan Desember tiga tahun lalu... saat Al menikah?"

"Ya, itu... kita bertemu di Sky Night dan mabuk... aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi... tapi aku terbangun di apartemenmu."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu, Scorpius? Kau bahkan tidak ingat pernah bicara denganku di Sky Night," kata Rose, meneguk minumannya.

Aku mendengus. "Setelah itu... setelah itu mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"TIDAK BISA? TIDAK BISA? KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN DIA DARIKU, ROSE... ANAK PEREMPUANKU!" teriakku, mengagetkan diriku sendiri dan Rose.

"Ma-ma?" kata gadis kecil itu, berdiri di pintu dengan ketakutan. Merlin! Apakah aku telah membuat anakku ketakutan?

Rose melangkah mendekatinya kemudian menggendongnya, membelai rambutnya untuk menenangkan. Aku berusaha menahan diri.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Carina Hermione Weasley," jawab Rose.

Rose bahkan tidak menggunakan namaku, padahal gadis kecil ini anakku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Benar-benar keterlaluan, Rose! Kemudian aku teringat percakapanku dengan Rose, bertahun-tahun lalu saat masih di Hogwarts.

"Karina, pakai K?" tanyaku.

"Carina, pakai C," Rose mendelik padaku.

"Bagus!" aku mendengus.

"Pergilah, Scorpius, aku harus menidurkan Carrie!"

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai mendapat penjelasan."

"Dengar! Kita bisa bicara nanti dan kau bisa..."

"Ma..." rengek Carina.

"Maafkan Mommy, Sweety!" kata Rose, berbalik membelakangiku.

Sekarang aku bisa langsung memandang wajah Carina yang sedang menatapku dari punggung Rose. Carina memang benar-benar anakku. Anakku? Ya, ampun! Scorpius, kau punya anak berumur hampir dua tahun dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia di dalam kandungan, kapan saat pertama dia membuat gerakan di dalam perut, apakah persalinannya sulit atau mudah, apa kata pertama yang diucapkannya, kapankah langkah pertamanya terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini semua gara-gara Rose... Rose, kau menyembunyikan dia dariku.

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya!" kataku pada Rose.

"Jangan! Biar aku..."

"AKU AYAHNYA, ROSE!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Rose memang dengan mudah selalu bisa membuatku marah.

Carina terisak, Rose mendelik padaku. Aku menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri lagi.

"Kemarilah, Carina... aku akan menggendongmu," kataku pada Carina, mencoba meraihnya dari Rose.

Carina langsung memeluk leher Rose dengan erat dan menangis keras.

"Keli tak mau... tak mau..."

Aku menatap Carina yang ketakutan, dan aku merasa hancur berantakan. Aku ingin berteriak memprotes, aku ingin membunuh Rose yang menyembunyikan anakku dariku, aku ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri. Penolakan benar-benar membuatku hancur. Anakku... anakku sendiri menolakku. Apakah ada ayah yang ditolak oleh anaknya? Tapi aku... aku adalah ayah yang ditolak, arti aku tidak pantas menjadi ayah... aku adalah ayah yang benar-benar payah. Aku mundur dan menatap Carina sebentar kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan membanting pintu di belakangku, ber-apparate ke tempatku bisa menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Aku memandang pintu yang tertutup. Perubahan wajah Scorpius setelah Carina menolaknya membuatku cemas. Dia benar-benar pucat dan seolah akan pingsan. Carina telah menghancurkan hati Scorpius. Ya, ampun! Scorpius, harusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu Carina masih kecil, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ma... tadi capa?" tanya Carina setelah aku menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Tadi Daddy... Daddy Carrie pulang... Carrie senang?"

"Da-da Keli mala?"

"Tidak... Daddy tidak marah, Daddy pergi ke suatu tempat... nanti Daddy datang lagi main sama Carrie... kalau Daddy datang, Carry harus mau digendong Daddy, ya?"

Carina mengangguk. Aku tidur di samping Carina, membacakan _Dongeng Dunia Sihir_ sampai Carina tertidur. Setelah Carina tertidur, aku kembali ke dapur dan duduk menunggu Scorpius. Kami memang harus berbicara tentang hal ini, apa yang harus kami lakukan, apa pendapat Scorpius tentang Carina dan sebagainya. Yang lebih penting aku harus menjelaskan tentang Carina. Aku duduk di sofa dan menunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

Setelah menidurkan Samuel, aku membereskan barang-barang Bella, baju-baju, jubah-jubah dan semua buku-buku Bella, dalam gardus-gardus besar. Aku berniat menyerahkannya pada orangtuanya keesokan harinya. Tapi bunyi pop keras orang ber-dispparate dalam rumah mengagetkan aku. Benar-benar tidak sopan! Siapa brengsek yang berani ber-disapparate ke dalam rumah orang? Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dan Scropius berdiri di ruang tamu, tampangnya kusut dan marah, berjalan ke arahku dan menghantamku dengan tinju tepat di hidung. Aku terdorong dengan keras ke dinding dan merasakan nyeri di hidungku, hidungku pasti patah. Aku menegakkan diri, memandang Scorpius dan bertanya-tanya apakah Scorpius dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu kami dengan saling mematahkan hidung satu sama lain.

Scorpius bergerak ke arahku lagi siap menyerang. Aku menghindar dan mengayunkan tinju membalas serangan. Bagus! Tepat di hidung, aku sangat berharap hidungnya patah. Jadi kita satu sama. Scorpius jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, aku berdoa dalam hati agar bunyinya tidak terlalu keras untuk membangunkan Samuel. Aku tidak ingin Samuel melihat ayahnya berkelahi ala Muggle dengan ayah baptisnya pada pukul sepuluh malam.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku memandang Scorpius yang terbaring di lantai meringis kesakitan sambil memyeka darah di hidungnya.

"Potter, kau memang benar-benar brengsek," jawab Scorpius sambil meninjuku lagi.

Kami bergumul cukup lama sampai kelelahan. Wajah dan tubuhku sakit, bekas tendangan dan pukulan Scorpius. Aku sangat, sangat berharap Scorpius merasakan hal yang sama karena aku tidak ingin cuma aku yang merasakan kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Scorpius, suaranya terdengar aneh penuh emosi. Dia bersandar di tembok dan memejamkan mata, wajahnya bengkak dan memar di mana-mana. "Kupikir kau sahabatku, Al... kupikir kita bisa masing terbuka, tapi kau membiarkan aku dalam kegelapan..."

Aku melihat sebutir airmata mengalir dipipinya. Apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya? Aku duduk bersandar di tembok, di samping Scorpius dan berpikir masalah apa yang membuat Scorpius merasa hancur dan meneteskan airmata.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku, sampai kau menyembunyikan dia dariku... dia bahkan tidak mau aku menyentuhnya."

Aku masih bertanya siapa yang dimaksudkan Scorpius dengan 'dia', apakah Rose?

"Padahal aku ayahnya, Al... aku ayahnya, tapi dia... apakah ada anak yang tidak mau digendong oleh ayahnya sendiri."

Sebenarnya banyak, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan itu padamu sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau mematahkan satu gigiku. Namun akhirnya aku mengerti, Carina-lah yang dimaksudkan Scorpius. Jadi Scorpius sudah tahu tentang Carina, bagus, aku tidak perlu menahan diri sekarang.

"Rose melarangku mengatakan padamu tentang Carina."

"Aku mengerti Al, loyalitas keluarga... kau lupa bahwa ada seorang ayah yang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang anaknya."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku untuk semua yang kau lakukan, Scorps... aku seharusnya membunuhmu karena kau tidur dengan Rose dan melupakan Rose begitu saja."

"Kau tahu aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu... aku tidak mungkin melupakan Rose begitu saja."

Aku mendesah. Scorpius dan aku tidak bisa membahas hal-hal yang sudah lewat dan saling menyalahkan. Yang harus dipikirkan adalah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Apa yang dikatakan Rose?"

"Tidak ada... dia menyuruhku pergi."

"Apa? Rose menyuruhmu pergi? Mengusirmu? Lalu ... lalu apa yang kau lakukan, kau pergi begitu saja?" tanyaku heran. Scorpius biasanya tidak mudah menyerah tentang sesuatu.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Al? Carina tidak suka melihatku... Rose juga"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau ayahnya, dia pasti hanya merasa takut karena dia baru pertama melihatmu... kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, Scorps, lakukan sesuatu..."

"Apa, Al? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah."

"Yang paling penting dalam menjadi seorang ayah adalah kau harus ada bersamanya saat dia bangun dan tidur, menemaninya bermain, menciumnya, memujinya saat dia mengerjakan sesuatu, bahkan saat dia merusak laporanmu yang harus dimasukkan besok, juga mendengarnya bercerita tentang harinya meskipun kau tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan."

Scorpius menatapku

"Aku seorang ayah, Scorps... aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Jadi aku harus kembali ke flat kumuh Rose?"

"Ya, mulailah dari sana, aku yakin Carrie akan menyukaimu."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu dulu, Scorps, kau sudah datang menggangguku, jadi kau harus menemaniku minum... bukan kau saja yang sedang bersedih hari ini... aku juga sedang sangat bersedih..."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju bar kecil di dekat dapur dan mengambil Whisky Api. Kemudian Scorpius dan aku minum-minum sambil mengenang persahabatan kami, pekerjaan kami, juga mengenang saat-saat bahagia bersama Bella, bertanya-tanya apakah Rose mau menerima Scorpius kalau dia mengajaknya menikah atau apakah Rose punya kekasih di Selandia Baru, juga bertanya-tanya tentang Iris yang cantik berambut hitam. Apakah dia baik-baik saja di Selandia Baru atau apakah dia tidak akan kembali ke Inggris untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

Aku Iris Zabini, 27 tahun, tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen di Wellington, bekerja sebagai seorang Pemunah Kutukan di Rimutaka. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan bekerja, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Sahabatku Rose telah kembali ke Inggris setahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar kesepian. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku telah mengurus kepindahanku ke Gringgots, aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, tapi aku berharap bisa mengagetkan Rose dan Carina. Aku sangat merindukan Carina. Aku boleh dibilang adalah ibu pengganti bagi Carina, aku tahu segalanya tentang Carina, karena aku telah menjaga dan merawat Carina kalau Rose sedang sibuk. Ya, aku akan segera kembali ke Inggris dalam beberapa hari lagi, aku tersenyum.

Hal lain yang sangat aku rindukan adalah surat-surat itu, surat-surat Isabella. Surat-surat itulah yang menemaniku dalam setahun ini. Setiap pagi aku selalu menunggu surat itu, menantikan kabar lain tentang 'Sammy', begitulah Isabella menyebut Samuel. Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat Samuel, aku tahu segalanya tentang Samuel, bagaimana saat-saat kelahirannya, apa makanan yang pertama dimakannya, apa kata pertamanya, kapan saat-saat dia pertama kali melangkah. Aku mengetahui semua hal kecil itu dari surat-surat itu. Namun, sudah sebulan ini surat-surat itu tidak muncul, tidak ada lagi surat yang datang padaku setiap pagi, kecuali burung hantu dari Daily Charm. Baiklah, aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak berharap, mungkin Isabella sudah berhasil mendapatkan seseorang sebagai tempat 'curhat' tentang bayinya dan melupakan aku.

Aku mengambil cangkir tehku dan duduk di teras, memandang pantai di bawah. Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi kaok burung hantu mengagetkanku. Seekor burung hantu express yang gagah sedang berdiri di meja dapur, mengibaskan sayapnya yang besar. Aku tidak mengenal burung hantu ini, surat yang terikat dikakinya juga tampaknya bersifat resmi. Aku melepaskan surat dan burung hantu itu langsung terbang lagi. Aku membuka surat dan membacanya.

_Dear Miss Iris Zabini_

_Mrs. Isabella Potter baru saja meninggal pagi ini di St. Mungo. Kami lansung menghubungi anda sehubungan dengan surat wasiat Mrs. Potter yang telah kami temukan. Surat wasiat penyihir sangatlah sensitif dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh, kami berharap anda menghormati hal itu. Dalam surat wasiatnya Mrs. Potter mewariskan segala yang dimilikinya pada anda, dalam hal ini beberapa barang pribadi dan koleksi pribadinya. Yang menjadi masalah kami adalah dia juga mewariskan Samuel Harry Potter pada anda, kami tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja pada anda karena Mr. Albus Potter masih hidup, tapi surat wasiat penyihir biasanya dimantrai dengan mantra-mantra tertentu yang akan berakibat fatal kalau wasiatnya tidak dipenuhi. Kami menunggu kedatangan anda untuk menbahas masalah ini di kantor Komite Penyurus Surat Wasiat, Kementrian Sihir, secepat mungkin._

_Sorrel Cholsanon_

_Sekretaris Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat._

Aku tertegun membaca surat ini. Isabella sudah meninggal? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah Isabella, yang muncul dipikiranku adalah wajah seorang wanita bermata coklat yang merasa frustrasi tentang berbagai hal. Ya, Isabella memang telah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan mati, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena aku tidak memiliki kenangan apa-apa bersamanya, kecuali surat-surat itu. Dan inilah fungsi surat-surat itu, dia ingin aku mengenal Samuel dan mengajarkan Samuel untuk mengenalku karena dia ingin mewariskan Samuel padaku. Dia ingin aku menjadi ibu Samuel. Tapi tidak mungkin! Kau tidak bisa mewariskan anakmu begitu saja kan? Lagipula Albus masih hidup, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Samuel menjadi milikku. Tadi katanya _surat wasiat penyihir biasanya dimantrao dengan mantra-mantra tertentu yang akan berakibat fatal kalau wasiatnya tidak dipenuhi_. Apa maksusdnya dengan _akan berakibat fatal_? Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Samuel, dia adalah milikku sekarang. Isabella telah mewariskan Samuel padaku. Samuel adalah milikku dan aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tersenyum, membayangkan hidup tenang bersama Samuel di sebuah rumah kecil. Bagaimana kalau Godric's Hollow? Ya, itu adalah tempat yang indah dan bagus untuk membesarkan seorang anak kecil.

Keesokan harinya aku berpamitan dengan semua orang di Rimutaka dan mengatur semua berkas dan barang-barangku. Malam harinya dengan menggunakan Portkey aku kembali ke Inggris.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca chapter 4... Reverie Metherlence, Kim Raven, Renka McLoad, yanchan, yukko orizawa, Putri, Nafau Chance, Ryuzaki Amane Yagami, Amelli:thanks reviewx :D... Rama Diggory Malfoy:alan nikah ma org lain, van, tp blom tau sapa :D... zean's malfoy:jgn donk kasian Rose hehe :D... winey:lom da ide ttg Lil/Alan, win... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI 2**

CHAPTER 5

**Scorpius POV**

Aku ber-disapparate dalam ruang tamu flat kumuh Rose. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat enggan muncul lagi di flat ini karena flat ini adalah tempat yang tidak layak untuk dihuni, tapi dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi tinggal di tempat ini, jadi aku harus kembali lagi ke sini.

Aku melihat Rose sedang tidur pulas di sofa butut warna coklat, rupanya dia sedang menungguku dan jatuh tertidur. Aku, dengan sedikit terhuyung karena mabuk dan rasa sakit diwajahku yang memar-memar, berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Rose tidur dan memandangnya. Bagus, Scorpius, kau sekarang sedang memandang ibu dari anakmu dan kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya, meskipun ingin, karena dia terlarang.

Mengapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku pernah tidur dengan Rose Weasley dan akhirnya mendapatkan Carina? Mengapa aku bisa melupakan kenangan indah itu? Aku menatap wajah Rose dan menyentuh pipinya yang halus. Meskipun sudah mempunyai Carina, Rose masih terlihat seperti remaja. Apakah karena tubuhnya yang mungil atau karena memang dia seperti itu aku tidak tahu, yang pasti bahwa dia benar-benar cantik, tertidur ataupun terjaga.

Aku mengangkat Rose dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamar. Rose mendesah, aku berhenti, aku menunggu, apakah Rose akan terbangun atau tidak, ternyata tidak. Dia mendesah lagi dan menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman ke tubuhku.

"Scorpius!" desahnya dalam tidur.

"Ya, Rose, ini aku!" kataku, tapi Rose terus tertidur.

Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Rose sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah dipindahkan dari sofa ke tempat tidur. Aku mencium kening Rose dan menunggunya terbangun, ternyata tidak terjadi. Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Aku masuk ke kamar satunya dan melihat Carina sedang tertidur pulas di bawah selimut bergambar singa emas Gryffindor. Aku tersenyum. Sabar Carina, Daddy akan membelikan semua yang ada ular perak Slytherin-nya untukmu. Aku mencium kening Carina melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Aku sangat lelah dan mabuk, tapi tidak ingin pulang ke apartemenku karena apartemen itu tidak lagi menjadi rumah bagiku, kalau aku pulang mungkin aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena teringat flat ini. Di sinilah rumahku, tempat Rose dan Carina berada. Aku membaringkan diri di sofa butut dan tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"Ma-ma!" aku terbangun oleh suara Carina.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Carina sedang naik ke tempat tidur kemudian membaringkan diri di sampingku. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat tidur, semalam bukannya aku tidur di sofa?

"Ada apa, Sweety?" tanyaku mencium keningnya.

"Da-da tidul..."

"Daddy?"

Scorpius? Apakah dia sudah datang? Aku bangun menggendong Carina dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Scorpius sedang tertidur dengan tidak nyaman di sofa. Aku menurunkan Carina di lantai dan mendekati Scorpius. Wajah Scorpius parah, lebam-lebam juga memar dipipinya dan hidungnya patah. Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku dan menyembuhkan lebam dipipinya dan memperbaiki hidungnya. Scorpius tidak terbangun. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar capek. Apakah semalam ada tugas keluar? Bekerja sebagai Auror memang harus siap menerima lebam-lebam, mantra, juga kutukan.

"Da-da?" tanya Carina mendekati Scorpius.

"Shutt, Daddy tidur... capek..." kataku, membawa Carina ke dapur dan memasak bubur gandum yang bergizi untuknya. Carina benci bubur gandum, tapi aku harus membuatnya makan karena dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi harus makan makanan yang bergizi.

"Keli tak cuka bubul..."

"Carrie harus makan bubur... Daddy mau Carrie makan bubur," kataku, meletakkan bubur di depan Carina.

"Da-da mau Keli makan bubur?"

"Ya, nanti kalau Daddy, bangun Carrie bisa cerita ke Daddy Carrie makan bubur," kataku, tersenyum.

Carina menatapku sesaat, kemudian mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan bubur gandum ke mulutnya. Syukurlah ternyata Scorpius ada gunanya juga, pikirku tersenyum. Aku menggoreng telur, menyediakan kopi (Scorpius) dan teh (aku), mengecek tingkat kepulasan Scorpius dengan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, ternyata dia tidak terbangun. Aku kembali ke dapur dan menonton Carina makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi pop pelan di depan pintu. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Al berwajah kusut masuk dengan menggendong Samuel.

"Cam..." terdengar suara Carina dari dapur.

"Keli..." kata Samuel, turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia belum bangun?" tanya Al memandang Scorpius, yang pulas di sofa.

"Biarkan saja, kelihatannya capek..."

"Bukan capek, mabuk..." kata Al, berjalan menuju dapur dan memulai memakan telur dan meminum kopi yang seharusnya untuk Scorpius.

"Ada apa?" ulangku, menuju kompor dan menggoreng telur lagi.

Al tidak menjawab, tapi memandang Samuel dan Carina yang sedang _sharing _bubur gandum. Aku mengambil mangkuk kecil dan menyendok bubur lain untuk Samuel. Samuel makan dengan lahap, rupanya dia belum sarapan. Ya, tidak ada lagi yang mengurus mereka berdua, Bella telah... aku menggelengkan kepala dan menambah telur goreng di piring Al.

"Mau tambah kopi?" tanyaku, mengangkat poci kopi.

"Ya, terima kasih!" jawab Al, aku menuangkan kopi.

"Hari ini tidak ke Markas Auror?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin selama beberapa hari, aku harus mengurus barang-barang Bella."

"Oh...'

"Harusnya kau membangunkan Scorpius sebelum dia mendapat surat peringatan disiplin."

"Benarkah ada yang seperti itu?"

"Rose, yang seperti itu selalu ada dalam Depertemen, ya, kecuali pekerja lepas sepertimu," kata Al, tampak jengkel dengan kebodohanku.

"Oke... aku akan membangunkannya," kataku, berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mencoba membangunkan Scorpius dengan menggoyangkan bahunya perlahan.

"Scorpius... Scorpius bangun! BANGUN!"

Scorpius bergerak, membuka mata dan memandangku sesaat, kemudian mengulurkan tangan memelukku. Aku terjatuh di sofa, menindihnya.

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku!" kataku, melepaskan diri, berdiri dan mundur menjauhinya.

"Rose? Apa yang kau..." seru Scorpius kaget, memandang sekelingnya dan, "... oh, sial! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau masih punya waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap, Scorps," kata Al dari dapur.

"Blengsek!" kata Carina.

"Cial!" kata Samuel.

"Sam... Carrie," kataku berjalan ke dapur, Scorpius di belakangku, "... kalian tidak boleh mengatakan kata-kata itu, oke?"

"Blengsek... cial!" kata Carina.

"Blengsek... cial!" kata Samuel.

Aku mendelik pada Scorpius.

"Kau sudah lama di sini, Al?" tanya Scorpius mengabaikanku, duduk di samping Al memandang cangkir kopi Al, yang telah kosong. "Aku minta kopi, Rose!"

Aku ingin berkata aku bukan Peri Rumahnya, tapi menahan diri karena aku tidak ingin membuat Scorpius yang kurang tidur marah-marah. Aku menuangkan kopi dan memberikan pada Scorpius, kemudian menggoreng telur lagi.

"Da-da..." kata Carina tiba-tiba, berjalan mendekati Scorpius.

"Da-da?" tanya Scorpius bingung, memandangku.

"Maksudnya Daddy... dia memanggilmu Daddy," kataku, memandang Carina yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Scorpius.

"Daddy..." bisik Scorpius, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca, tapi dia menggendong Carina dan memeluk sesaat kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Keli makan bubul," kata Carina menunjuk bubur gandumnya.

Scorpius memandangku dengan bingung.

"Carrie tadi makan bubur gandung... Daddy senang Carrie makan bubur kan?" tanyaku, melototi Scorpius mencoba untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa dia harus memuji Carina.

"Eh, bubur yang enak..." kata Scorpius, tersenyum pada Carina.

Aku mendelik padanya. "Daddy harus bilang Daddy senang Carrie makan bubur..." kataku.

"Eh, ya, Daddy sangat senang Carrie makan bubur... Carrie anak pintar!" tambah Scorpius buru-buru.

Aku mendesah lega.

Carina tersenyum dan turun dari gendongan Scopius dan kembali ke mangkok buburnya.

Scorpius menghela nafas.

Al tertawa suram di sampingnya. Aku mendelik pada Al dan kembali ke kuali.

"Tidak ada Roti Manis, Rose, aku lapar," kata Scorpius, memandang telurnya dengan tidak setuju.

Aku langsung jengkel. Laki-laki ini, tidak bisakah dia menerima apa yang ada di depannya tanpa protes. Dasar manja! Harusnya dia kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan dilayani oleh Peri Rumahnya yang banyak itu.

"Rose, aku tidak makan telur saat sarapan aku makan roti manis atau muffin... atau kalau ada bacon?"

"Makan atau tidak usah makan," desisku, meletakkan telur lagi dipiringnya dan piring Al kemudian menambahkan bubur gandum di mangkok Carina dan Samuel.

Aku duduk dan menikmati telur gorengku sendiri dan meminum tehku tanpa memandang Scorpius dan Al.

"Cial!" kata Samuel, membuat kami semua terkejut.

Carina cekikikan dan berkata, "blengsek..."

"Nah, Scorpius, ingat jaga bahasamu di depan anak-anak!" kataku jengkel.

"Kau yang harus menjaga bahasamu, Rose, kau duluan yang mengatakan..."

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Oke!"

"Scorps kau harus segera berangkat, sebelum mereka mengirimmu surat peringatan," kata Al.

"Oh, Sia... eh..."

"Cial!" kata Carina.

Aku mendelik padanya lagi. Aku bisa menjadi ikan mas koki karena keseringan mendelik.

Scorpius mengangkat bahu, menghabiskan sisa telurnya dan kopinya, mencium pipi Carina, melambai pada Al dan aku, kemudian ber-apparate.

"Da-da pelgi?" tanya Carina.

"Daddy kerja..." jawabku, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Al. "Al, kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau diam saja..."

"Ada masalah, Rose... surat wasiat Bella," kata Al, mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari saku jubahnya dan memberikan padaku.

Aku mengambilnya, menyadari bahwa itu surat kemudian membacanya,

_Dear Mr. Albus Potter_

_Kami mengundang anda untuk datang ke Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat di Kementrian Sihir pada jam sebelas tepat untuk membahas masalah surat wasiat istri anda._

_Kehadiran anda sangat kami harapkan_

_Sorrel Chosanon_

_Sekretaris Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat_

"Apa maksudnya? Biasanya barang-barang yang diwariskan langsung diurus oleh keluarga, bukan? Mengapa mereka memanggilmu ke kantor Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat?" tanyaku menyerahkan kembali suratnya pada Al.

"Entahlah... sepertinya memang ada masalah dalam surat wasiat Bella."

"Aku pikir semua yang dimiliki Bella akan jatuh ketanganmu."

"Itu kalau dia tidak menulis surat wasiat. Tapi karena dia menulis surat wasiat, aku tidak bisa langsung mengklaim barang-barang Bella sebagai milikku."

"Apakah Bella punya barang-barang pribadi yang berharga?"

"Tidak ada yang berharga... cuma beberapa perhiasan emas dan koleksi piring-piring dari perak."

"Kalau begitu apa yang menjadi masalah komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat?"

"Itulah, Rose, aku sama tidak tahunya sepertimu."

"Jadi, kau akan pergi ke sana?" tanyaku memandang perkamen yang diletakkan Al di atas meja.

"Ya... haruskan? Aku harus tahu apa yang mereka inginkan," kata Al.

"Ya... kau harus ke sana..."

"Karena itu aku mengatar Samuel ke mari, aku ingin kau menjaganya... aku harus mengantar barang-barang Bella ke rumah orangtuanya kemudian langsung ke Kementrian Sihir."

"Baiklah..."

Al mencium Samuel, kemudian ber-apparate.

Aku menghabiskan pagiku dengan memandikan anak-anak, membersihkan dapur dan menulis artikel untuk Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

Setelah ber-apparate dari rumah orangtua Bella, aku muncul di Kementrian Sihir. Seperti biasa, Kementrian penuh dengan penyihir-penyihir yang lalu lalang dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Aku naik lift di Atrium menuju lantai dua Depertemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir, tempat kantor Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat bernaung. Aku mengangguk pada beberapa orang di lift, keluar dari lift di lantai dua dan langusng menuju kantor komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat.

Kantor itu adalah kantor sempit dengan dengan meja-meja bertebaran di mana-mana. Ada dua penyihir sedang mendiktekan laporan pada pena bulunya di meja yang bersusun di sebelah kiri, dan seorang penyihir pria sedang membaca sebuah perkamen dengan serius. Penyihir yang sedang membaca itu mengangkat muka dan melihatku, menaikkan alisnya.

"Kami tidak berhubungan dengan Para Auror, silakan menuju kantor lain," kata Penyihir itu tegas, kemudian menunduk kembali memandang perkamennya

Aku mendengus jengkel. Memangnya kalau aku datang ke suatu Departement ada hubungannya dengan tugasku sebagai Auror?

"Dengar, Sir! Aku datang ke sini karena ada hubungannya dengan..."

"Mr. Potter," terdengan suara lain dari pintu di sebelah kananku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang penyihir berpinggang lebar, dengan mata yang bersinar ramah berjalan ke arahku menghindari meja-meja dan menepuk punggungku dengan ramah.

"Aku sudah menantikan kedatanganmu... ayo... ayo, masuk ke dalam," kata penyihir itu. Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruang kecil dengan satu meja dan tiga kursi; sebuah kursi di belakang meja, yang membelakangi jendela dan dua buah kursi di depan meja.

"Aku Douglas Thompson, Mr. Potter," katanya, mengulurkan tangan menyalamiku. "Silakan duduk!" dia menunjuk kursi di depan meja.

Aku duduk. "Eh, Mr. Thompson, pegawai anda yang di depan..."

"Jangan hiraukan Daniel dia memang seperti itu... para Auror pernah salah mengira dia sebagai pencuri dan menangkapnya, karena itulah dia membenci Auror."

"Oh..."

"Nah, sebelum kita bicara tentang surat wasiat istri anda kita harus menunggu seorang lagi... nah, ternyata dia sudah datang... mari silakan, Miss Zabini!"

Miss Zabini? Iris? Aku berbalik dan ternyata benar... Iris Zabini dengan sikapnya yang anggun dan terhormat khas masyarakat kelas atas Inggris, dengan setelan resmi yang sangat formal, menyalami Mr. Thompson dan tersenyum seperlunya.

"Nah, perkenalkan ini Mr. Potter, Miss. Zabini!" kata Mr. Thompson ceria.

Iris mengulurkan tangan menyalamiku dengan resmi seolah dia dan aku baru saja bertemu.

"Apa kabar, Mr. Potter?" kata Iris sopan.

Baiklah, kalau Iris mau bersikap sopan-sopan seperti itu terserah dia. Aku akan mengikutinya gayanya. Tapi apa hubungan Iris dengan surat wasiat Bella?

"Baik-baik saja, Miss Zabini. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Juga baik-baik saja, terima kasih!" kata Iris, kemudian mengalihkan pandanga pada Mr. Thompson.

"Silakan duduk! Saya akan membaca salinan surat wasiat asli Mrs. Isabella Potter..." kata Mr. Thompson, kemudian mencari-cari di tumpukan perkamen di atas meja.

Aku melirik Iris dan melihatnya sedang memandang Mr. Thompson. Iris, seperti biasa sangat cantik. Dia telah memotong rambutnya sebatas bahu dan wajah bermake-up tipis. Dia tampak begitu jauh dan sulit didekati.

"Nah, ini dia!" kata Mr. Thompson.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Mr. Thompson sedang memegang sebuah perkamen pendek dengan tersenyum senang, kemudian mulai membaca,

"_Pada hari ini, Selasa 18 Agustus, saya yang bertandantangan di bawah ini Isabella Marion Potter, ibu rumah tangga yang beralamat di Keshington Place no. 14, London, dengan ini menyatakan bahwa semua yang saya miliki saya serahkan kepada Iris Zabini, termasuk anak yang saya cintai Samuel Harry Potter. Saya yakin dia akan mencintai Samuel seperti saya mencintainya. Saya menitipkan surat wasiat ini pada Mr. Douglas Thompson agar disampaikan pada mereka yang berkentingan. Demikian surat ini saya buat. Isabella Marion Potter_... nah, Mr. Potter... Miss Zabini, itulah isi surat wasiat Mrs. Potter."

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi... dia tidak bisa mewariskan Sam begitu saja..." kataku, memandang surat wasiat itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Saya rasa itu mungkin saja Mr. Potter!" kata Iris. "Saya tahu segalanya tentang Samuel dan Saya yakin Samuel menyayangi saya seperti saya menyayanginya."

"Mr. Thompson, anda tidak bisa melakukan ini. Samuel anak saya, dan saya masih segar bugar, belum mati, jadi tidak mungkin anak saya diambil begitu saja dari saya."

"Eh, Mr. Potter... Miss Zabini... Mrs. Potter juga menitipkan surat untuk anda berdua," kata Mr. Thompson, mencari perkamen lain dan memberikan satu perkamen padaku dan yang lain pada Iris.

Aku membaca surat yang ditujukan padaku,

_Al... aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku melakukan ini. Aku ingin kau bisa bersama Iris. Dia akan jadi ibu yang baik untuk Sammy. Aku telah memasang Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat pada surat wasiatku, jadi surat wasiat ini harus dijalankan kalau tidak salah satu dari mereka, Sammy atau Iris akan mati. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi kan? Aku tahu kau menyayangi mereka berdua. Jadi, ajaklah Iris tinggal bersama dan mintalah dia menikah denganmu, supaya dia bisa menjadi ibu Sammy._

_Bella_

Aku meremukkan perkamen itu dalam genggamanku. Apakah Bella tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah membuat masalahku semakin banyak. Ya, aku memang tidak menginginkan salah satu dari mereka mati, tapi dengan begitu dia telah memisahkan Samuel dariku. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Iris menikah, bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi karena itu tidak mungkin! Aku memandang Iris yang sedang membaca surat Bella dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ya, tidak mungkin! Iris sudah banyak berubah, dia tidak mungkin mengingat pernyataan cinta remaja jaman Hogwarts dulu.

Iris memasukkan surat Bella ke dalam tasnya, kemudian memandang Mr. Thompson.

"Apakah masalahnya sudah beres, Mr. Thompson? Kapan saya bisa mengambil Samuel?" tanya Iris, tanpa menghiraukanku, sang ayah.

"Eh, masih banyak berkas-berkas yang harus diurus dan ditandatangani, Miss Zabini. Juga..." kata Mr. Thompson, memandangku, "... kalau ada gugatan dari pihak keluarga yang tidak menyetujui surat wasiat ini... mungkin masalahnya akan jadi panjang."

"Kalau mereka menggugat surat wasiat ini, katakan pada mereka untuk bertemu saya di persidangan Wizengamot... saya tidak takut dengan gugatan apapun karena Samuel adalah milik saya."

"Eh, baiklah, Miss Zabini, kami akan memanggil anda lagi kalau berkas-berkasnya sudah beres," kata Mr. Thompson, berdiri dan menyalami Iris.

Iris mengangguk sekilas padaku dan melangkah keluar dengan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Huh, benar-benar wanita kelas atas... lihat saja sikapnya, kita hanya dianggap sebagai salah satu dari para pekerjanya," kata Mr. Thompson setelah Iris membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Apakah dia Zabini yang tinggal di Zabini Mansion, yang memiliki perusahaan export impor barang-barang dan peralatan sihir, Zabini Limited?"

"Ya, dia adalah Zabini yang itu," kataku mendesah.

"Oh, pantas saja! Mereka itu masyarakat kelas atas, yang berdarah murni dari generasi ke generasi," kata Mr. Thompson, menggelengkan kepala.

"Lupakan Zabini... coba anda membaca ini Mr. Thompson!" kataku, menyerahkan surat Bella padanya.

Mr. Thompson menerimanya dan membaca.

"Jadi Mrs. Potter ingin anda menikah dengannya?" kata Mr. Thompson mengedip padaku setelah membaca surat itu.

"Bukan itu yang ingin saya bicarakan," kataku sebal. "Saya ingin bicara tentang Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat, apakah kutukan itu benar-benar ada?"

"Benar, Mr. Potter, kutukan itu benar-benar, dan kita wajib menjalankan surat wasiat yang telah dikutuk dengan kutukan itu kalau tidak kita akan mati... Mr. Samuel tidak akan apa-apa, tapi Miss Zabini akan berada dalam bahaya besar dia mungkin akan mati kalau anda menjauhkan Mr. Samuel darinya."

"Jadi, Sam tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Ya, Mr. Samuel hanyalah warisan, sedang Miss Zabini adalah orang yang harus memenuhi surat wasiat. Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat adalah kutukan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang tidak mau memenuhi sebuah surat wasiat. Jadi kalau Miss Zabini mau menerima Mr. Samuel dia tidak akan apa-apa, tapi kalau tidak, dia akan mati perlahan-lahan."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Anda harus membiarkan Mr. Samuel bersama Miss Zabini. Dia memang menginginkan Mr. Samuel jadi tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan saya, saya ayah Sam... saya tidak mungkin berpisah dengannya begitu saja."

"Anda bisa mengunjungi Mr. Samuel setiap tiga kali seminggu, Mr. Potter, atau tergantung keputusan anda bersama Miss Zabini."

"Tidak mungkin... saya tidak mungkin berpisah begitu saja dengan anak saya. Saya ingin tinggal dengan anak saya."

"Kalau begitu anda memang harus menikah dengan Miss Zabini, atau membiarkannya mati pelan-pelan," kata Mr. Thompson.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati..."

"Nah, pilihan berikutnya adalah menikah."

"Saya juga tidak mungkin begitu saja melamarnya," kataku, berpikir sambil memandang perkamen-perkamen yang bertumpuk di meja Mr. Thompson.

"Kalau begitu anda tinggal saja bersamanya, tak usah menikah."

"Apa maksud anda tinggal bersamanya?"

"Yah, tinggal dalam satu rumah, seperti orang-orang yang menyewa apartemen bersama," kata Mr. Thompson cuek.

Orang ini! Tidak mungkin kan, aku tinggal bersama Iris tanpa menikah, apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh keluaraga kami. Kami pasti akan langsung jadi bahan pembicaran orang. Apa lagi keluarga Iris adalah orang terhormat yang tidak menyetujui sex bebas, para pemabuk, pasangan kumpul kebo dan sebagainya. Aku mungkin akan langsung dibunuh oleh Mr. Zabini.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berpamitan kepada Mr. Thompson dan dia berjanji akan menghubungiku beberapa hari lagi saat semua berkas yang harus ditandatangani sudah beres. Aku keluar dari kantor itu dan menuju kantor Auror yang berada di lantai yang sama. Aku menyapa beberapa anggota Auror yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka dan langsung menuju meja Scorpius. Scorpius sedang membaca sebuah perkamen, yang terletak di mejanya yang penuh berkas dan buku-buku tebal.

"Scorps!" kataku duduk di depannya.

Scorpius mengangkat muka dan terkejut melihatku, "Al, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukankah kau sedang cuti..." kata Scorpius, memandang berkeliling kemudian berbisik "... pergilah! Mr. Weasley melarangku berbicara masalah pribadi saat bekerja, dia akan punya alasan untuk menyuruhku membersihkan lemari berkas kalau dia melihatku bersamamu!"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar saja..."

"Aku tidak bisa, Potter, pergilah!"

"Malfoy!" terdengar panggilan dari atas kami.

Kami mengangkat muka dan melihat Uncle Ron sedang menatap kami dengan tajam. "Potter, bukanlah kau sedang cuti? Kau tidak bisa muncul begitu saja dan mengganggu pekerjaan Malfoy."

Yah, kami selalu sopan dan formal seperti ini di tempat kerja. Di sini tidak ada 'Al' dan 'Uncle Ron' atau 'Dad', yang ada 'Mr. Weasley', 'Mr. Potter' atau 'Sir' dan 'Potter'. Tapi aku ingin sekali bicara dengan Scorpius, aku harus bicara dengan seseorang sebelum aku meledak.

"Uncle Ron!" kataku perlahan, "... aku harus bicara dengan Scorpius ini sangat penting."

"Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan Potter," kata Uncle Ron, mendelik padaku.

"Ini tentang Sam, sangat penting... aku akan bercerita padamu dan Dad nanti malam di Grimmauld Place," kataku lagi perlahan.

"Malfoy, ada pencurian di Wales, pergilah!" kata Uncle Ron keras, kemudian berjalan menuju kantornya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian kami telah duduk di Leaky Chauldron sambil minum-minum.<p>

"Kau berhasil membujuk Mr. Weasley, Al!" kata Scorpius, meneguk _sherry_.

"Keluarga... keluarga," kataku, dengan sedikit frustrasi.

"Nah, apa yang terjadi dengan Sam?"

"Bella mewariskannya pada Iris," jawabku langsung.

Scorpius tersedak _sherry_. "Apa?"

"Bella mewariskannya pada Iris, lengkap dengan Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat, yang akan langsung membunuh Iris kalau aku menjauhkan Sam darinya."

"Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat? Apa itu?"

"Itu kutukan yang membuat orang pematuhi sebuah wasiat kalau tidak mati."

"Jadi intinya, Iris harus selalu dekat dengan Sam... tapi tidak apa-apa menurutku Iris bisa menjadi ibu yang baik."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Scorps! Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku ayah Sam, aku tidak mungkin melepaskan anakku ke tangan orang lain."

"Solusinya mudah saja, Al... ajak Iris menikah dan kita bisa sama-sama menikah, kau dan Iris, Rose dan aku," kata Scorpius percaya diri.

Aku memandang Scorpius. Sifat percaya dirinya yang sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu saat masih di Hogwarts muncul lagi. Dia memang tidak banyak berubah kalau menyangkut sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Rose.

"Mom dan Dad pasti ingin aku menikah di Manor, itu kan rumah keluarga, tapi Rose mungkin ingin kami menikah di The Burrow."

"Dengar, Scorps! Iris pasti tidak akan mau menikah denganku," kataku jengkel, mengembalikan perhatian Scorpius pada masalahku.

"Mengapa dia tidak mau menikah denganmu? Dia pasti mau..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Eh, dia dulu menyukaimu."

"Dia dulu menyukaiku, benar, masalahnya itu dulu, Scorps, sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau harus melihatnya sekarang... dia benar-benar berubah."

"Yah, aku tidak bisa memberi nasihat tentang hubungan percintaan, Al, tapi menurutku kau lihat perkembangannya dulu. Maksudku biarkan saja Iris bersama Sam, kita bisa mencari solusi lain untuk Kutukan Realisasi Warisan atau apapun itu, pasti ada cara untuk memunahkan kutukan itu."

Aku memandang Scropius sesaat. Tampaknya usul ini boleh juga, aku harus memunahkan kutukan itu dulu kemudian bisa mengambil Samuel dari Iris tanpa harus membuat Iris mati.

"Usulmu oke juga, Scorps!" kataku, tersenyum. Kemudian teringat bahwa aku tidak tahu di mana aku harus mencari keterangan tentang kutukan itu, "... tapi di mana aku harus mencari tahu tentang mantra ini?"

"Di Hogwarts, Al, perpustakaan Hogwarts."

"Kita tidak mungkin masuk keluar Hogwarts tanpa izin, Scorps," kataku, membayangkan buku-buku yang terdapat di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Bisa saja buku yang kuperlukan ada di sana.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Rose," kata Scorpius.

"Benar juga! Rose... dia kan perpustakaan berjalan!"

Scorpius tertawa dan aku tersenyum dan minum-minum lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

Aku keluar dari kantor Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat dan dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam lift yang menuju Atrium. Syukurlah! Lift-nya kosong. Aku menyandarkan diri di dinding lift dan mendesah lega. Aku telah berhasil berpura-pura menunjukkan image seorang wanita karir yang sibuk dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingku dan aku berhasil, itulah yang aku inginkan. Mereka, terutama Albus, tidak boleh melihatku sebagai Iris seperti saat di Hogwarts, Iris yang jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, Iris yang ditolaknya dan menikah dengan orang lain. Iris, yang sekarang adalah wanita kuat yang mampu menghadapi segala permasalahan dengan kepala dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi aku benar-benar capek, aku harus bertemu Rose dan Carina untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

Aku ber-disapparate di depan apartemen kumuh Rose dan mengetuk pintu. Rose membuka pintu dan aku langsung memeluknya.

"Iris, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bagaimana Selandia Baru?" tanya Rose, setelah kami duduk di dapur kusam.

"Aku capek, Rose!" kataku, meneguk teh yang dihidangkan Rose.

"Capek? Aku bertanya tentang Selandia Baru..."

"Aku sedang melamar pekerjaan di Gringgots... aku tidak bisa kembali ke Selandia Baru, sekarang aku punya seseorang yang harus aku perhatikan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rose.

"Rose, aku sekarang adalah ibu Samuel yang baru... perkenalkan," kataku memandang Rose dengan tersenyum.

"Apa? Iris, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti... tolong, ceritakan dari awal!"

Aku menceritakan isi surat wasiat Isabella dan pertemuanku dengan Albus di kantor Komite Pengurus Surat Wasiat.

"Ya, ampun, Iris, kau pasti membuat Al sangat sedih... Al sangat menyayangi Sam," kata Rose, memandangku tidak percaya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Rose? Samuel diwariskan padaku... aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja, aku juga... aku juga menyayangi Samuel."

"Oh, urusan ini semakin kacau saja. Kupikir semua orang tidak akan menyetujuinya, Iris... Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Mr. dan Mrs. Williams... keluarga kami tidak akan menyetujuinya dan mereka tentu akan menggugat surat wasiat itu di Wizengamot dan mereka akan menang Iris, karena kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa... kau baru saja kembali dari Selandia Baru dan... para juri Wizengamot pasti akan memilih keluarga kami."

"Aku punya Galleon, Rose, aku pasti menang..."

"Galleon-mu tidak akan berguna dalam hal ini, Iris... ya, ampun, ada apa sih dengan kalian orang-orang kaya? Kalian menganggap semuanya bisa dibereskan dengan Galleon?"

"Aku pasti bisa memenangkan gugatan itu."

"Dengar, Iris! Semua hakin dan juri-juri Wizengamot adalah sahabat Uncle Harry, kau tidak akan punya peluang untuk menang."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, hampir menjerit saking frustrasinya. Rose sama sekali tidak membantu, bahkan membuat semangatku hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Antie Alis!" kata sebuah suara kecil.

Aku memandang Carina yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri. Dia berlari kecil ke arahku. Aku memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"Hai, Sweety, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku, mencium pipinya.

"Keli mau Antie ketemu Cam," kata Carina, turun dari gendonganku dan berlari masuk kamar.

"Cam?" tanyaku heran. Apakah itu mainan baru Carina?

Carina keluar lagi dengan menarik seorang anak laki-laki kecil bersamanya. Anak laki-laki ini berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cemerlang, sangat mirip Albus. Dia menatapku dengan mata hijau yang sendu, jantungku langsung berdebar kencang... Samuel, ini Samuel, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan menjadi ibu Samuel dalam beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Samuel-lah yang mengambil langkah awal, dia berlari memeluk,

"Ma-ma Alis!" kata Samuel, memelukku dengan tangan kecilnya.

Aku langsung meneteskan airmata dan menangis terisak- isak, memeluk Samuel dengan erat. Aku memeluknya dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia adalah anakku sekarang, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kalau aku tidak menang dalam persidangan, aku akan membawanya kabur ke luar negeri, ke Swiss atau kemanapun, tempat kami berdua hidup bersama dengan bahagia.

"Ma-ma Alis nangis?" kata Samuel setelah aku melepaskannya.

"Iya, Mommy Iris sangat senang bertemu Sam..."

"Ma-ma bilang Cam halus cayang ma-ma Alis..."

"Ya, Mommy Iris juga sayang Sam..." kataku, memeluknya lagi.

"Cam, kita halus bawa Antie Alis lihat kota..." kata Carina yang sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Ya, Ma-ma Alis lihat kota," kata Samuel.

Mereka berdua menarikku masuk ke kamar Carina yang sempit dengan sebuah tempat tidur kecil dekat jendela dan memperlihatkan balok-balok mainan yang sudah dibentuk menjadi bentuk berantakan, yang menurut mereka adalah kota, di atas karpet jelek. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa Rose membayar untuk flat murahan ini.

"Oh, bagus sekali," kataku, menyeka sisa airmata dipipi. "... siapa yang membuat kota ini?"

Samuel dan Carina berebutan menjawab bahwa merekalah yang membuat bentuk aneh balok-balok berantakan.

"Sam dan Carrie benar-benar hebat..." kataku, memuji.

Mereka tersenyum senang.

"Sam, main sama Carrie, bikin kota lagi, ya, Mommy Iris mau bicara dengan Auntie."

"Oke," kata Sam, berjalan bersama Carina mencari balok-balok lain dalam kotak kayu yang berisi mainan.

Aku keluar melihat Rose sedang menggelarkan perkamennya di atas meja dapur dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

"Rose, sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menulis artikel, Iris, jangan mengangguku! Tinggalkan aku beberapa menit lagi," kata Rose, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen.

"Aku lapar, Rose, makan siang di luar, yuk!"

"Ya, ampun, Iris... pergilah! Aku sedang menulis, ide-ideku bisa hilang kalau kau terus mengajakku bicara."

"Aku tidak bisa makan siang sendiri, aku akan kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Bolehkah aku membawa Sam dan Carrie."

"IRIS! PERGILAH!" jerit Rose, sebal. "Hati-hati! Kau harus selalu memperhatikan mereka karena mereka bisa hilang dengan tiba-tiba."

"Baik!" kataku kemudian memanggil Samuel dan Carina dan ber-apparate menuju Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Aku ber-disapparate di depan pintu flat kumuh Rose dan langsung membuka pintu, tanpa mengetuk. Pintu tidak dikunci dan suasana sepi. Mana Rose dan Carina? Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Rose sedang menulis sesuatu di perkamen yang panjangnya sudah mencapai karpet usang.

"Rose!" seruku, duduk di sampingnya.

"Pergilah! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi," kata Rose, tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Carina mana?" tanyaku memperhatikan sekelilingku, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Carina.

"Pergi makan siang di luar," jawab Rose singkat, masih sibuk menulis.

"Dengan siapa? Apakah tidak apa-apa? Carina bisa hilang atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Iris sudah mengenal Carrie sebelum kau mengenalnya, Scorpius, dan dia akan menjaganya."

"Siapa yang membuatku tidak mengenal Carina lebih awal, kau kan Rose, dan sekarang kau menyalahkan aku..."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu... Oh, sudahlah!" kata Rose mendelik padaku, kemudian kembali ke perkamennya.

"Rose, aku lapar... sekarang jam makan siang dan aku harus kembali lagi ke Markas Auror."

"Di lemari es ada makanan," kata Rose, masih menulis.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari es dan hanya menemukan telur dan _oatmeal _dalam kemasan, tidak ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat sandwich dan tidak ada daging. Apanya yang ada makanan?

"Rose, aku lapar dan di lemarimu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa," kataku duduk di depannya dengan marah.

"Scorpius Malfoy, brengsek! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkan aku... aku sibuk!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku lapar dan di lemarimu tidak ada makanan yang layak."

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Makan di luar atau di rumahmu sendiri," kata Rose dengan nada jengkel.

"Tapi aku ingin makan siang di sini."

"Aku sibuk, Scorpius! Aku harus mengirim artikel ini sore nanti dan aku tidak bisa menulis kalau kau menggangguku."

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku lapar."

"Baik," kata Rose jengkel, mengambil, tongkat sihirnya dan ber-apparate.

Aku bertanya-tanya ke mana Rose pergi. Dia tidak pergi mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat sandwich di rumah orangtuannya kan? Untuk mengisi waktu aku membaca perkamen Rose dan melihat bahwa tulisan Rose lumayan juga.

Rose muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa tas belanja berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Dia tergesa-gesa membuat sandwich tuna dan meletakkannya di depanku.

"Aku akan menyihirmu menjadi agar-agar kalau kau bilang tidak suka sandwich tuna," kata Rose, memperingatkanku sebelum kembali ke perkamennya.

Aku memandang Rose yang sedang menulis, sambil makan sandwich. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku agak aneh, tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan tidak dewasa. Tetapi, aku sangat senang melihat Rose memperhatikanku. Aku akan memakai segala macam cara agar Rose memperhatikanku. Aku ingin Rose peduli padaku, meskipun terlihat konyol, aku akan berusaha.

Setelah makan aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku, mengambil minuman di lemari es.

"Rose," kataku setelah minum.

Rose tidak menjawab.

"Kau belum selesai menulis itu?" tanyaku, memperhatikan pekerjaannya.

"Scorpius, pergilah!"

"Bersikaplah sopan, Rose! Kau tidak mempedulikan sejak kedatanganku."

Rose membanting pena bulunya dan sekarang memberikan perhatian penuh padaku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Tidak mempedulikanmu? Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan sejak tadi, kalau aku tidak mempedulikanmu aku tidak akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, Scorpius!"

"Aku senang kau mempedulikanku... sebenarnya, aku ingin kau dan Carina pindah ke apartemenku, aku tidak suka melihatmu tinggal di apartemen kumuh ini."

"Apertemen ini tidak kumuh, Scorpius, aku senang tinggal di sini... Carina dan aku cukup senang."

Aku langsung jengkel. Dari apa yang dikatakan Rose, dia seakan tidak ingin melibatkanku dalam dunia mungil yang dibangunnya bersama Carina. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada di luar terus, Rose, aku akan masuk ke dalam dunia kalian meskipun dengan paksaan.

"Flat ini tidak cukup besar untuk kita, Rose... aku akan senang kalau kau mau membagi tempat tidurmu denganku, tapi aku tidak suka kalau harus disuruh tidur di sofa itu lagi seperti semalam, sofa itu terlalu sempit untukku."

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu tidur di sofa," kata Rose.

"Jadi malam ini aku boleh tidur di ranjangmu?"

Wajah Rose langsung merah "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat ranjangku."

"Lalu aku harus tidur di mana?"

"Tidur di tempatmu sendiri, Scorpius... kau punya apartemen mewah," kata Rose, wajahnya kembali memerah. Mungkin teringat pagi saat dia terbangun di ranjangku.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, Rose... kita kan sudah tidur bersama, kita juga sudah memiliki Carina, jadi wajar saja kalau kita berbagi tempat tidur."

"Scorpius Malfoy, dengar! 'Kita' tidak memiliki Carina... aku yang memiliki Carina."

"Carina adalah milikku juga, Rose, karena ada aku, dia ada... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dan Carina berlalu begitu saja dari kehidupanku. Dan mengenai apartemen tadi, aku ingin kalian tinggal bersamaku di apartemenku."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku pindah dari sini, Scorpius," kata Rose, menantang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pindah ke tempatku, berarti aku yang pindah kemari..."

"Kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya pindah kemari, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aku bisa..." kataku, kemudian melirik jam tanganku. "Aku harus kembali ke Markas... sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

Aku makan siang di Leaky Chauldron dan berharap bahwa Rose juga sudah menyediakan makan siang untuk Samuel, karena di rumah tidak ada makanan. Aku adalah orangtua yang parah dalam hal makanan. Aku tidak bisa memasak dan tidak tahu mana makanan yang baik untuk bayi. Bella-lah yang mengatur semua makanan dan keperluan Samuel. Aku menuju Diagon Alley dan sedang berjalan sambil memandang toko-toko saat aku melihat Iris sedang memangku Samuel dan Carina sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sedang makan Es krim di kedai Florean Fortescue. Aku memandang mereka dari kejauhan dan melihat mereka sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Carina. Aku menahan keinginan untuk bergabung dengan mereka, Iris pasti akan langsung bersikap formal kalau melihatku muncul, dan itu akan merusak momen ini. Aku tidak boleh merusak kebahagian Samuel. Aku senang melihat Samuel tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama tidak melihatnya begitu bahagia.

Aku hendak berbalik meninggalkan Diagon Alley, ketika Samuel memanggilku,

"Da-da!"

"Kel Al!" teriak Carina.

Aku dengan berat hati berjalan menuju kedai es krim tempat mereka duduk. Samuel melompat turun dari pangkuan Iris dan berlari ke arahku. Aku menggendongnya.

"Hai!" kataku, tersenyum pada Iris, kemudian mendudukkan Samuel di sebelah Carina yang sedang asyik menikmati es krim coklat vanila.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Mr. Potter," kata Iris dengan resmi, punggungnya langsung kaku.

"Da-da, Ma-ma Alis datang," kata Samuel, memandang Iris kemudian aku.

"Daddy tahu, Sam..."

"Cam cenang!" kata Samuel ceria, kemudian kembali menekuni es krimnya.

"Keli cenang!" kata Carina tidak mau kalah.

"Iris, eh... Miss Zabini, bagaimana pekerjaan anda?"

"Baik-baik saja. Mr. Potter, terima kasih!"

Aku bingung harus bicara apa pada Iris yang kelihatannya sangat formal ini. Kami tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Iris menhirup jus jeruknya dengan kaku dan aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Ketika aku memutuskan hendak pergi, Iris berkata,

"Saya tahu saya tidak mungkin menang melawan keluarga anda di persidang, Mr. Potter, tapi saya akan berusaha."

Aku mengamati Iris dengan penuh perhatian, apakah Bella tidak memberitahu Iris kalau surat wasiat itu dimantrai? Iris sepertinya tidak tahu.

"Apakah anda menyayangi Sam, Miss Zabini?"

Iris memandang Samuel dan tersenyum tulus, aku langsung tahu bahwa dia menyayangi Samuel. "Ya... mungkin anda tidak mempercayainya, Mr. Potter, karena saya baru bertemu dengannya dan sebagainya, tapi saya tahu semuanya tentang Samuel. Isabella, eh, maksud saya, almarhumah istri anda mengirimkan saya surat sepanjang tiga tahun ini saat Samuel masih berada dalam kandungannya."

"Saya percaya anda menyayanginya, Miss, dan anda boleh memilikinya."

"Apa?" Iris terkejut dan menatapku sekarang.

"Anda mendengarku, Miss, anda boleh memiliknya."

"Tapi... tapi bagaimana dengan anda, maksud saya... anda ayahnya... apakah anda tidak ingin hidup dengan Samuel."

"Seorang ayah pasti ingin hidup bersama anaknya, Miss, tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kita dahulukan," kataku, menatap Samuel. Seperti kata Scorpius, aku harus memunahkan kutukan yang mengikuti surat wasiat Bella agar Iris bisa tetap selamat. Setelah itu aku dapat mengambil Samuel darinya. Kalau mantra itu tidak dapat dipunahkanpun tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Samuel akan bahagia dengan Iris.

Iris menatapku bingung.

"Baiklah, Miss, saya harus mengurus beberapa hal... saya akan mengirim barang-barang Bella pada anda. Bisakah anda memberikan alamat anda?"

"Godric's Hollow nomor 34," jawab Iris otomatis.

Godric's Hollow nomor 34? Bukankah itu rumah yang ingin kubeli untukku dan Samuel? Iris sudah lebih dulu membelinya, tidak apa-apa, sama saja... Samuel tetap akan tinggal di sana.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa lagi, Miss, anda boleh langsung membawa Sam ke Godric's Hollow!"

Aku berdiri mencium pipi Samuel dan Carina, kemudian ber-apparate meninggalkan Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

Setelah Albus pergi, airmata langsung jatuh memenuhi pipiku. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memisahkan ayah dari anaknya, dan itu merupakan kejahatan yang setara dengan membunuh. Aku bisa membunuh mereka perlahan-lahan dengan melakukan itu. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Tadi aku begitu bersemangat mendapatkan Samuel, tapi setelah berbicara dengan Albus barusan, aku tidak bisa lagi mengambil Samuel dari Albus. Mereka ayah dan anak, sedangkan aku adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Aku hanya orang luar... meskipun Samuel diwariskan padaku, tapi aku tetaplah orang luar.

Aku seharusnya tetap tinggal di Selandia Baru, aku seharusnya tidak usah kembali ke Inggris. Aku sudah merusak segala.

"Ma-ma Alis?" kata Samuel, naik ke pangkuanku dan menghapus airmataku.

"Maafkan Mommy Iris, Sam... kau akan segera kembali pada ayahmu, Mommy Iris tidak akan mengganggu lagi," kataku, memeluk dan mencium Samuel.

"Auntie," kata Carina.

Aku menarik Carina dan memeluknya juga, saat ini aku sangat ingin memeluk dan dipeluk. Aku butuh itu, aku harus segera pergi dari Inggris. Aku tidak mungkin ke Selandia Baru lagi, mungkin ke New York ke tempat Alan.

Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku, memegang Samuel dan Carina erat-erat dan ber-apparate ke flat Rose. Kami masuk ke flat dan menemukan Rose sedang makan sandwich.

"Hai, sudah kembali... bagaimana makan siangnya?" tanya Rose, menunduk sehingga Samuel dan Carina bisa mencium pipinya.

"Biasa saja," jawabku duduk di samping Rose.

"Makan es klim," kata Carina.

"Liat Da-da," kata Samuel.

"Kau bertemu Al?" tanya Rose, menatapku.

"Ayo, anak-anak, kalian harus tidur siang," kataku mengabaikan Rose, membawa mereka ke kamar mandi mencuci tangan dan kaki mereka, kemudian masuk ke kamar Carina dan membaringkan mereka di ranjang.

"Ma-ma Alis mau pelgi?" tanya Samuel.

"Ya, sayang, Ma-ma Iris harus pergi... Sam tinggal sama Daddy," kataku.

"Ma-ma bilang, Cam halus tinggal dengan Ma-ma Alis..."

Aku bisa berkata apa-apa, airmataku kembali mengalir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi Samuel dan Albus selalu membuatku ingin menangis.

"Antie nangis..." kata Carina.

"Tidak, Sweety..." kataku menyeka airmataku, "Nah, sekarang kalian harus tidur!" aku menyelimuti mereka, kemudian duduk di samping mereka membacakan _Dongeng Dunia Sihir._

Saat aku keluar kamar Rose sedang menggulung perkamen panjang yang ditulisnya siang tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai menulis artikel itu?" tanyaku, memandang perkamen.

"Ya... mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Rose, menyegel perkamennya.

"Ya..."

"Kau bertemu Al siang tadi?"

"Ya..."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa seorang ayah tidak mungkin ingin berpisah dengan anaknya," jawabku, menatap perkamen yang disegel Rose.

"Mengapa dia bisa berkata begitu?"

"Rose, aku tahu aku sangat jahat!"

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak akan mengambil Samuel lagi... aku ingin Samuel bersama Albus. Dia adalah ayah Samuel dan Samuel akan lebih berbahagia bersama ayahnya dari pada bersamaku."

"Akhirnya sadar juga... aku kan sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya, semua tidak akan mudah. Lagipula anak-anak pasti ingin tinggal dengan ibu atau ayah kandungnya."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Rose..."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada... tapi, aku ingin keluar dari Inggris."

"Mengapa? Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini, Iris, aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari dan anak-anak kita bisa bermain bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Inggris, Rose... aku akan selalu sedih kalau aku tinggal di sini."

"Ini tentang Al, bukan?"

"Bukan tentang siapa-siapa Rose, tapi aku memang ingin meninggalkan Inggris... bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? kita bisa pergi ke Swiss atau New York..."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Iris... aku akan tetap di sini... aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi... semua berawal di sini dan akan berakhir di sini."

"Aku bukannya hendak melarikan diri, Rose."

"Itulah yang kau lakukan, Iris! Kau ingin melarikan diri dari masalah kan? Tadi kau begitu bersemangat menginginkan Sam, kemudian kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Berarti kau punya masalah..."

"Aku cuma merasa diriku jahat... aku hanya ingin Samuel selalu dekat dengan ayahnya."

"Sam menyayangimu, Iris... dia memanggilmu Ma-ma, karena dia merasa bahwa kau menyayanginya seperti ibunya menyayanginya. Kumohon Iris, pikirkan lagi soal kepindahanmu ini, demi Sam."

Aku menatap Rose. "Aku tidak tahu, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, Rose!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Carina dan Samuel telah selesai mandi dan mereka sedang bermain di ruang tamu. Saat bangun tadi, Samuel langsung menanyakan Iris, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Iris hendak meninggalkan negeri ini. Bagaimana aku bisa membuat Samuel melupakan Iris? Dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Iris dan akan sulit untuk melupakannya.

Bunyi pop keras dan Scorpius langsung muncul di belakangku dengan koper besar.

"Da-da!" kata Carina, memeluk Scorpius.

"Hai, Sayang!" kata Scorpius, mencium pipi Carina, kemudian membiarkannya bermain bersama Samuel.

"Col..." kata Samuel.

"Hai Sam!" kata Scorpius.

"Untuk apa koper ini?" tanyaku menatap koper Scorpius.

"Kau tidak mau pindah ke apartemenku, jadi aku yang pindah ke mari."

"Ya, ampun, kau serius?"

"Ya, Rose... aku sangat serius..."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa pindah ke sini, Scorpius, orang-orang akan membicarakan kita..."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang."

"Aku peduli... aku tidak ingin kita dibicarakan orang. Kau seorang Auror, harusnya kau lebih menunjukkan sikap moral yang baik."

"Jadi kau mengatakan moralku tidak baik..."

"Bukan itu..."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan Carina..."

Kami bertatapan sesaat.

"Dengar, Scorpius! Bisakah kau bersikap dewasa... kau tidak bisa begitu saja masuk dalam kehidupan kami, lalu suatu saat nanti kau bosan dan meninggalkan kami. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Carina... aku tidak ingin Carina patah hati."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian... aku sudah... aku menyayangi Carina."

"Baik... kau boleh tinggal malam ini, Scorpius, kalau besok kau tidak menyingkir dari sini... aku akan memantraimu."

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Rose... dan aku lebih hebat darimu dalam soal berduel. Aku juga akan memantraimu..."

Rose mendelik padaku. "Kita bicara lagi besok... aku harus ke Grimmauld Place, keluargaku berkumpul di sana. Al akan menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Aku ikut..."

"Tidak! Kau tinggal di sini, Scorpius."

"Aku ikut, Rose, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini sendiri sedangkan kau dan Carina bersenang-senang di Grimmauld Place."

"Kami bukannya pergi untuk bersenang-senang, tapi terserahlah... aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mereka semua membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak akan terbunuh... kau akan melindungiku," kata Scorpius percaya diri.

Aku mendesah. Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku menyakiti Scorpius. Bukankah aku berhasil melindunginya selama tiga tahun ini? Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa melindunginya sekarang, dia sendiri yang ingin pergi ke sarang singa.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Aku menggendong Samuel dan ber-apparate ke Grimmauld Place, menyusul Rose yang sudah ber-apparate duluan bersama Carina. Kami muncul di ruang keluarga, di mana semua keluarga telah berkumpul. Tidak semua keluarga sih, hanya ada Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter, James, Lily, Fred, Hugo dan Al. Terjadi kehebohan antara para sepupu dan mereka semua memandangku dengan marah, sedangkan para orangtua memandangku dengan heran, kecuali Mr. Weasley yang sepertinya akan membunuhku segera setelah punya kesempatan.

Samuel dan Carina berseru gembira karena bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek masing-masing, melepaskan diri dari Rose dan aku dan berlari menuju kakek dan nenek mereka, minta di gendong.

"Lily, bawa anak-anak ke dapur!" kata Mr. Potter karena melihat suasana dalam ruangan tegang karena kemunculanku.

Lily mendengus tidak setuju, mungkin tidak mau ketinggalan melihatku menjadi sarung tinju sepupu dan saudaranya. Tetapi dengan patuh dia membawa Samuel dan Carina keluar dari ruangan.

"Seingatku kau tidak diundang dalam pertemuan keluarga, Malfoy!" kata Mr. Weasley.

"Ron, kita bisa bicara baik-baik," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Benar, Ron," kata Mr. Potter. "Nah, Scorpius, silakan duduk!"

Aku duduk di samping Rose, yang diam saja dan memandang perapian.

"Rose, megapa kau mengajak bajingan ini ke mari?" tanya Hugo dari sudut.

Bajingan? Ya, ampun! Apakah aku akan langsung dimaki-maki tanpa pemanasan verbal, seperti 'apa kabar, Malfoy?', 'cuaca hari ini panas, ya?' atau sesuatu yang seperti itu?

"Hugo!"

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, dia yang ingin ikut kemari," kata Rose, menghindari tatapan semua orang.

Jadi aku sendiri nih, tidak ada yang membelaku. Aku melirik Al, mencoba mencari pendukung, tapi Al menghindari tatapanku. Baik! Terima kasih untuk persahabatan kita, Al!

"Aku ikut kemari karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri di flat," jawabku, menyadari mata semua orang sedang memandangku.

"Ditinggal sendiri di flat?" ulang Mr. Weasley, mendesis seperti ular yang siap mematuk. Dia berdiri sekarang, mondar-mandir di depan perapian.

"Ya, sekarang aku tinggal bersama Rose!"

"TINGGAL BERSAMA! TANPA MENIKAH?"

Terjadi kehebohan, semua orang saling pandang dan berbicara bersamaan menyatakan tidak setuju pada apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Aku..." aku hendak menjelaskan tentang situasi yang Rose dan aku hadapi, tapi...

"BRENGSEK! Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan kakakku seperti itu!" jerit Hugo, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arahku. Sinar biru meluncur ke arahku, tapi sebelum sinar itu mengenaiku, Rose bergerak cepat ke depanku dan terhantam sinar biru tepat di dada. Dia terhuyung ke tempat dudukku, dan jatuh di pangkuanku.

"Rose, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku merangkulnya.

"ROSE!" terdengar jeritan di mana-mana.

Rose menyentuh dadanya sambil bernafas berat, kemudian meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rose?" tanya Hugo. "Kau melindungi bajingan ini..."

Rose menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Ya... aku tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian di sini. Kita disini bukan berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalahku, tapi masalah Al."

"Itu karena kau membawa bajingan ini, Rose... dia sudah menghamilimu, meninggalkanmu dan sekarang kau tinggal bersamanya? Di mana otakmu, Rose?" tanya Hugo, mendesis pada Rose.

"Ya, dia memang mengham... aku memang mengandung anaknya, tapi dia tidak meninggalkanku, aku yang pergi meninggalkannya. Aku yang pergi ke Selandia Baru, aku yang pergi menghindari masalah ini. Mengerti, Hugo?"

"Tapi tetap saja, Rose! Dia tidak bisa tinggal begitu saja denganmu... aku tidak ingin kakakku dikatakan perempuan tidak benar karena tinggal bersama laki-laki yang bukan suaminya."

Aku berdiri di samping Rose dan merangkulnya. "Aku memang bukan suaminya saat ini, tapi kami sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah..."

"APA?"

"MENIKAH!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku membelamu, tapi kau menambah masalah," bisik Rose marah.

"Aku tidak suka Hugo menyebutmu perempuan tidak benar," balasku berbisik.

"Tapi..."

"Rose, benarkah? Benarkah kalian akan menikah?" tanya Mrs. Potter mendekati kami.

"Eh, sebenarnya..."

"Selamat, Rose!" kata Mrs. Potter, memeluk Rose.

"Rose, kau akan menjadi Malfoy? Kau bisa membunuhku pelan-pelan," kata Mr. Weasley, terhempas di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

"Sayang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, sebenarnya Scorpius dan aku tidak..."

Rose berhenti bicara karena Mrs. Weasley sudah memeluknya sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang benar... Carina membutuhkan ayahnya. Dia membutuhkan keluarga," lanjut Mrs. Weasley, setelah melepaskan Rose.

"Mom, aku..."

Rose tidak diberi kesempatan bicara karena setelah itu, datang menyalami kami. James, Fred dan Hugo, hanya memandangku dengan marah dan saling mendekatkan kepala, tampaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku harus bersiap-siap menghadapi apapun yang mereka rencanakan. Mr. Weasley masih bersandar dikursinya dan memejamkan mata, mungkin sedang berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau bertemu Dad di jalan. Mrs. Potter dan Mrs. Weasley duduk merancangkan upacara pernikahan. Ya, ampun, padahal aku belum bicara dengan orangtuanku!

"Dengar semuanya! Bisakah kita berhenti bicara tentang aku? Kita berkumpul di sini untuk bicara tentang Al..." kata Rose, memandang Al yang dari tadi hanya duduk memandang perapian.

Benar! Hampir saja aku melupakan Al. Aku memandang Al dan melihatnya sedang memandang semua orang, yang terdiam dan memandangnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia untukmu, Rose, Scorps!" kata Al. Aku tersenyum dan Rose meringis, sepertinya tidak begitu setuju. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara tentang surat wasiat Bella."

"Surat wasiat?"

"Bukankah semua yang dimilikinya diwariskan padamu, Al?" tanya Mrs. Potter.

"Tidak, Mom... dia mewariskan semuanya pada Iris."

"Iris? Pacarmu saat di Hogwarts?" tanya James.

"Ya, kalian juga mengenalnya Mom, Dad..."

"Kami tahu Zabini, kan? Yang bersama Rose ke Selandia Baru?" tanya Mr. Potter, memandang Rose, yang mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kan, Al? Kukira kau tidak terlalu menginginkan warisan Isabella," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Ya... yang menjadi masalah adalah Samuel," kata Al. "Samuel juga diwariskan pada Iris."

"APA?"

Terjadi kehebohan dan saling bisik-bisik antar mereka.

"Tidak bisa, Al, kita akan menuntut surat wasiat itu... kita akan mendapatkan Samuel kembali," kata .

"Kita berkumpul di sini karena aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku tidak ingin surat wasiat itu dipermasalahkan. Aku akan memberikan Samuel pada Iris."

"Al, kau tidak bisa begitu. Samuel adalah anakmu," kata Mrs. Potter, memandang suaminya minta dukungan.

Mr. Potter menghela nafas. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin memberikan Samuel pada Iris?"

"Aku berpikir bahwa Samuel akan lebih berbahagia tinggal bersama Iris."

Semua orang kembali menyampaikan penolakan. Aku memandang Al, yang memandangku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku mengerti Al tidak ingin keluarganya tahu tentang kutukan yang mengikuti surat wasiat itu.

"Dengar semua! Ini adalah keputusanku... aku ingin kalian tidak membicarakannya lagi atau merencanakan tuntutan tanpa sepengetahuanku," kata Al, memandang keluarga sesaat, lalu berdiri hendak keluar.

"Mau ke mana? Kau belum makan malam," tanya Mrs. Potter.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar..." kata Al, lalu keluar.

Aku berdiri. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Al," bisikku pada Rose.

Rose mengangguk dan aku berjalan keluar menuju lapangan kosong tempat Al sedang berdiri.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan tentang kutukan itu pada mereka?" tanyaku setelah sampai di tempat Al.

"Aku tidak ingin hal itu menyusahkan mereka. Aku tidak ingin semua orang berdilema seperti dilema yang aku alami."

"Aku yakin mereka akan membantumu mencari jalan keluar, Al."

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, Scorps... aku harap kau juga tidak mengatakan hal ini pada, Rose."

"Tapi Rose bisa membantumu, Al, dia pasti tahu tentang Kutukan Warisan, atau apapun itu."

"Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat! Itu tugasmu, Scorps, bertanyalah pada Rose, tanpa menyebut namaku atau nama Iris."

Aku mendelik padanya. Al mengabaikanku.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca chapter 5... Kim Raven, Renka McLoad, Reverie Metherlence, Yukihime Hatake, Nafau Chance, Yukko Orizawa: Thanx reviewnya... Putri:Sabar,put, nti cek2 aj d fandom harrypotter pst ada fanfic ttg lily:D... Rama Diggory Malfoy: Sori,van, tdk da prbutan anak:D... Amelli: silakan! Hehe :D... anon: q jg heran, kok Fanfic ini gak mncul di just in... :D... Aleysa-GDH:gak pa-pa, kan bacax bs sklian byk.. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI 2**

CHAPTER 6

**Iris POV**

Rumah ini adalah rumah mungil yang memiliki empat kamar tidur di tingkat dua, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan merangkap dapur, dua kamar mandi; satu di kamar tidur utama dan satunya berada di antara dua kamar lain, dan satu gudang. Cat luarnya berwarna merah dan cat dalamnya berwarna putih dilapisi kertas dinding yang beraneka warna. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dengan warna berbeda di setiap kamar dan lantai ini dilapisi karpet lembut warna coklat.

Di depan rumah terdapat halaman sempit yang ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah, sedangkan halaman belakangnya adalah halaman luas. Pemilik sebelumnya telah menanami halaman belakang dengan tanaman buah-buahan, seperti apel dan jeruk.

Aku melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ruang makan merangkap dapur adalah ruang luas dengan meja makan dan kursi-kursi, dan lemari besar tempat penyimpanan makanan yang melekat di dinding. Di ujung ruangan berderet dua kompor dan tempat cuci piring, lalu di sebelah kirinya terdapat rak piring besar dan lemari tempat penyimpanan barang pesah-belah.

Rumah ini masih separuh kosong, belum ada piring dan gelas di rak, lemari tempat peyimpanan makanannya juga kosong. Aku membeli rumah ini dengan membayangkan rumah ini akan menjadi ceria dengan kehadiran Samuel, tapi sepertinya aku harus menjual kembali rumah ini. Tidak ada gunanya lagi rumah ini bagiku, impianku untuk rumah ini telah pudar. Aku memang harus pergi meninggalkan Inggris secepatnya.

Aku naik ke tingkat dua menuju kamar tidur utama, dan membaringkan diri di ranjang besar. Aku menghapus airmataku yang mengalir deras membasahi pipiku sejak aku memasuki rumah ini. Aku tidak bisa begini terus, segala yang ada hadapi di sini terasa menyedihkan. Aku bisa tersenyum bahagia di Selandia Baru, aku punya teman-teman, aku berkencan dengan banyak pria, tapi di sini aku tidak bisa melakukan, dan aku tidak ingin mencoba melakukannya.

Aku bangkit mengambil koperku, yang belum dibongkar karena aku baru saja tiba kemarin dari Selandia Baru dan langsung membeli rumah ini, yang kebetulan memang sedang dijual. Mother dan Father memintaku tinggal bersama mereka, tapi aku tidak mau, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Mother dan Trincer. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.

Bunyi pop yang terdengar dari pintu depan membuatku terkejut. Merlin! Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Apakah ada pencuri yang tahu bahwa ada seorang wanita kesepian yang tinggal sendiri di rumah ini? Aku mempersiapkan tongkat sihirku dan turun ke ruang tamu lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirku pada semua lampu di ruang tamu sehingga ruang tamu menjadi terang benderang.

Terdengar dering bel pintu.

Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam!" Albus berdiri di depan pintu, dengan Samuel dalam pelukannya, tampaknya tertidur.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung di pintu, menatapnya. Buat apa Albus datang malam-malam begini? Dan membawa-bawa Samuel pula, apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu? Aku memasang sikap resmi yang dingin dan bertanya,

"Mr. Potter, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Boleh aku masuk, Iris?" dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Hei, Mr. Potter, anda tidak bisa masuk rumah orang begitu saja."

"Mana kamar Sam?" tanya Albus, memandang keliling ruangan mengabaikanku.

"Tidak ada! Mr. Potter, saya ingin bicara dengan anda mengenai Samuel," kataku. Inilah kesempatanku, aku harus mengatakan pada Albus bahwa aku mengundurkan diri dari surat wasiat itu.

"Bagaimana aku bicara denganmu kalau aku masih menggendong Sam? Di mana kamarnya?" tanya Albus, memandangku dengan tajam.

"Baik! Berikan dia padaku!" kataku, mengambil Samuel dari Albus dan membawanya ke kamar lain di tingkat dua.

Aku membaringkan Samuel di kamar tidur utama dan menyelimutinya. Samuel tidur dengan lelap, tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah dibawa ayahnya ke rumah yang tak dikenal. Dia mungkin akan terkejut keesokan harinya, tapi aku yakin Samuel bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik, anak-anak biasanya begitu. Aku mencium kening Samuel dan berbalik dan bertatapan dengan mata hijau Albus, yang berdiri di depan pintu memandangku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia rupanya mengikutiku ke kamar.

"Eh..."kataku sedikit gugup. Aku harusnya bersikap formal. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku melanjutkan, "... Mr. Potter, kau bisa menungguku di ruang tamu!"

Albus mengangkat bahu kemudian berbalik menutup pintu.

Aku mengatur bantal di sekeliling Samuel sebelum keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Albus tidak ada di ruang tamu, aku menemukannya di ruang keluarga sedang minum _mead_, entah berasal dari mana, karena lemari penyimpananku kosong.

"Kau baru pindah?" tanya Albus, memberi isyarat padaku untuk duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Anda tidak perlu menyuruh saya duduk di rumah saya sendiri, Mr. Potter!" kataku formal, tapi melangkah ke sofa dan duduk di depannya.

"Hentikan, Iris!" kata Albus, menatapku tajam.

"Apa?" tanyaku, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sikapmu itu. Kita akan berbagi Samuel... kau akan jadi ibunya, aku ayahnya, tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti."

Kata-kata Albus membuat wajahku langsung merah. Ayah, ibu dan anak, seperti sebuah keluarga, tapi ini bukan untukku, aku harus segera pergi. Aku mengambil gelas mead-ku dan meminumnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Rumah ini masih kosong, kau baru saja pindah?" tanya Albus, memandang keliling ruangan.

"Ya..."

"Sebenarnya aku berniat membeli rumah ini, tapi kau sudah mendahuluiku."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku suka rumah ini... lingkungannya tenang dan tempat yang tepat untuk membesarkan Samuel."

Albus dan aku punya pikiran yang sama tentang rumah ini, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa sekarang, aku harus segera pergi.

Aku meneguk _mead_-ku lagi dan menguatkan diri untuk menyampaikan kata perpisahan. "Albus, eh, aku minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf?" tanya Albus bingung.

"Ya, aku minta maaf karena sudah kembali ke Inggris dan membuat masalah... kalau aku tetap tinggal di Selandia Baru dan tidak menghiraukan surat wasiat Isabella, kau tidak perlu mengalami masalah surat wasiat ini."

Albus memandangku bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu menyerahkan Samuel padaku... aku akan segera meninggalkan Inggris, kau juga boleh mengambil rumah ini."

Albus menyeringai sinis. "Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu, Miss Zabini, tapi aku bukan orang miskin yang tidak bisa membeli rumah, aku cukup punya Galleon untuk bisa membeli rumah tanpa harus mendapatkan hiba darimu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa membeli rumah. Kau suka rumah, ini jadi aku..."

"Sudahlah!" kata Albus mengedikkan kepalanya. "Lalu kau ingin meninggalkan Inggris, setelah Sam bertemu denganmu, setelah dia menyayangimu, menganggapmu sebagai ibunya. Kau ingin meninggalkan dia begitu saja, Iris?"

Aku meneguk minumanku lagi dengan marah. Mengapa Albus tidak mau mendukungku? Bukankah dia harusnya senang karena aku tidak mengambil Samuel darinya?

"Kau tahu mengapa aku ingin meninggalkan Inggris?" tanyaku, melototi Albus.

"Mungkin kau punya seorang yang menunggumu di Selandia Baru," jawab Albus, mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Beda dari sangkaanmu, Mr. Potter, aku bukan orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Aku ingin pergi dari Inggris karena aku memikirkanmu... aku tidak ingin memisahkan Samuel darimu, aku tidak ingin kau sedih karena Samuel."

"Terima kasih telah memikirkanku, Miss Zabini, tapi aku ingin kau merawat Sam."

"Mengapa? Aku orang luar... aku bukan keluargamu, aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku bukan seorang ibu rumah tangga, aku tidak pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah. Aku tidak bisa-bisa apa-apa!" kataku, frustrasi. Mengapa Albus tidak mendukungku?

"Kukira Sam tidak menginginkan ibu rumah tangga yang pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah sebagai ibunya, dia menginginkanmu."

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau membuat segalanya jadi sulit, Albus!"

"Kau yang membuat segalanya jadi sulit, Iris! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa... kau hanya perlu menemani Sam dan membuatnya bahagia."

Kami bertatapan sesaat. Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa Albus menyerahkan anaknya begitu saja padaku.

"Apakah orangtuamu setuju?"

"Mereka tidak setuju, tapi aku telah meyakinkan mereka... mereka baik-baik saja. Aku harap kau mengijinkan orangtua dan keluargaku datang menjenguk Sam."

"Tentu saja... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari apartemen di London dan kalau kau mengijinkan aku akan menjenguk Sam setiap hari sepulang kerja."

"Eh, tentu saja... kau ayahnya."

"Terima kasih..."

Kami terdiam sesaat.

"Aku bisa membantumu mengatur rumah ini kalau kau menginginkan bantuan," kata Albus, memandang keliling ruangan yang masih separuh kosong.

"Terima kasih!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Kami baru saja ber-apparate dari Grimmauld Place dan muncul di ruang tamu flat. Aku mengambil Carina, yang tertidur dari gendongan Scorpius dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Scorpius masuk dan memberikan ciuman di kening Carina.

"Aku akan menyajikan kopi," katanya, lalu keluar kamar.

Aku merapikan selimut Carina dan mencium keningnya sebelum keluar kamar. Scorpius sedang duduk di meja dapur sambil menuangkan kopi.

"Ada teh?" tanyaku duduk di depannya.

Scorpius menuangkan teh untukku, aku menangkupkan tangan di cangkirku dan merasakan kehangatan dari ujung jariku ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Ceritakan tentang Carina!" kata Scorpius, menghirup kopinya.

"Carrie adalah anak yang baik..."

"Maksudku saat dikandungan... apakah dia dilahirkan normal? Dia melangkah pada umur berapa bulan? Apa kata pertamanya? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Tempat favoritnya? Apakah dia telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekuatan sihir?"

"Dia baru akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekuatan sihir saat berumur tiga tahun," kataku, mengingatkan.

"Oke, kalau begitu ceritakan tentang yang lainnya!"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mulai menceritakan saat-saat Carina dalam kandungan dan saat-saat menegangkan ketika hendak melahirkan. Scorpius tertawa ketika aku menceritakan bagaimana bayi Carina merangkak, merusak semua perkamen-ku dan memecahkan barang-barang.

"Iris dan aku tidak pernah membiarkanya dekat-dekat burung hantu, dia suka mencabuti bulu mereka," kataku, mengenang bayi Carina. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, "... aku punya fotonya, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu!"

"Ya, aku ingin melihatnya," kata Scorpius penuh harap.

Aku berjalan ke kamar, mencari-cari di rak buku dan berhasil menemukan album foto besar berisi gambar-gambar Carina di rak paling atas. Scorpius memandang foto-foto itu dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah, sedih dan bahagia.

"Maafkan aku!" kataku perlahan, setelah Scorpius melihat ulang foto-foto Carina untuk kelima kalinya.

Scorpius menatapku dengan menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Aku mengedikkan kepala ke arah album foto. "Karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal."

"Tentang Carina? Tidak apa-apa... memang aku menyesal karena melewatkan saat-saat awal pertumbuhannya, tapi aku akan menebusnya sekarang... aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya."

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Carrie, Scorpius... dia menyayangimu..." kataku, menenangkan.

Scorpius menatapku. "Terima kasih karena telah memberikan Carina padaku... "

"Yah, aku senang karena aku memilikinya."

Kami terdiam, saling bertatapan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk memandang cangkirku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terkena mantra Hugo," kata Scorpius memandang dadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, membuang muka. Aku hanya merasa seperti terkena tendangan di dada, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dan kau tidak perlu melototi dadaku seperti, Scorpius! Aku menahan keinginan untuk menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Eh, mengenai upacara pernikahan yang direncanakan Aunt Ginny dan Mom, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka."

"Kita memang akan menikah, Rose," kata Scorpius mantap.

"Kita tidak akan menikah, Scorpius," bantahku.

Kami bertatapan, mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk menikah denganmu."

"Tidak punya alasan!" Scorpius mendelik padaku. "Kita punya Carina, Rose, Carina pasti menginginkan ayah dan ibunya ada di sampingnya. Lagipula, aku ingin Carina memakai namaku, dia seorang Malfoy."

"Anak bukanlah alasan untuk menikah, Scorpius."

"Terserah apa pendapatmu tentang pernikahan, Rose. Aku tetap akan menikah denganmu."

"Kau tidak bisa menyeretku ke altar."

"Aku bisa, Rose... aku seorang penyihir, aku Auror, aku bisa merebus Ramuan Cinta."

"Kau akan memberikanku Ramuan Cinta?"

"Yah, kalau terpaksa, tapi aku senang kalau tidak melakukannya. Jadi aku mengharapkan kerja samamu."

"Bagaimana kalua aku tidak mau bekerja sama... kau akan tetap memberiku Ramuan Cinta? Itu namanya pemaksaan, Scorpius. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ramuannya berhenti berfungsi."

"Aku hanya perlu beberapa jam sampai acara pernikahan berakhir."

Aku mendelik padanya. Tidak mungkin! Scorpius tidak akan berani, tapi Scorpius menatapku dengan serius. Apakah mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati pada makanan dan minuman yang diberikan Scorpius padaku?

Scorpius berdiri dan memasukkan kopernya di kamarku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seruku, menyusulnya masuk ke kamar.

"Rose, aku tidak mungkin menyimpan koperku di ruang tamu kan?"

"Eh, oke," kataku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Rose, masukkan barang-barangku di lemarimu! Aku akan membereskan dapur," kata Scorpius, lalu dengan santai berjalan keluar meninggalkan kopernya yang besar untuk kubereskan.

Sambil mengerutu aku memasukkan barang-barangnya di lemariku dan mendorong koper kosong di bawah tempat tidur. Aku keluar kamar dan Scorpius sedang mencoba mencoba mengatur posisi di sofa yang sempit. Bagus! Kau akan merasa tidak nyaman dan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sini.

Aku mendengar Scorpius menyumpah-nyumpah karena ketidaknyamanan dan aku merasa kasihan juga, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan aku tidak bisa membagi ranjangku. Aku bukannya takut Scorpius melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Yang aku takutkan adalah reaksiku sendiri pada Scorpius, aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku masih ingat jelas malam saat dia muncul di kamarku, dia marah dan hendak memperkosaku, harusnya aku melawan, tapi aku malah menciumnya. Diam-diam aku curiga bahwa akulah yang menggodanya pada malam pertama kami bercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

Sebulan telah berlalu, musim gugur datang dengan cepat membawa angin dingin dan suasana suram. Orang-orang mulai menggunakan jaket dan sweater tebal. Iris juga, dia memakai sweater biru tebal denga rok Muggle berwarna gelap dan tetap cantik.

"Albus!" sapanya saat melihatku ber-apparate langsung ke dalam rumah.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rumah ini dan tidak merasa perlu untuk ber-apparate di pintu depan dan mengetuk pintu. Rumah ini sudah jauh berbeda dari pertama kali kunjunganku. Perabot-perabotnya telah terisi penuh dan sudah lebih tercipta suasana rumah. Dan aku lebih merasa ini rumah dari pada apartemenku di London.

Scorpius sudah membantuku mencari tahu tentang Kutukan Realisasi Wasiat, kami sudah menungunjungi perpusatakaan Kementrian Sihir, membaca arsip-arsip lama, tapi kami belum menemukan apa-apa tentang kutukan itu. Scorpius belum menanyakannya pada Rose, karena dia takut Rose curiga dan akan menghubungkannya dengan Iris. Aku tidak memaksanya, karena aku tidak sepenuhnya berusaha. Aku menginginkan Iris, aku ingin dia tinggal di sini bersamaku dan Samuel, meskipun aku hanya bisa melihatnya sore dan malam, tapi aku menginginkannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku ketika melihat Iris sedang menulis sesuatu, dia menggelarkan perkamennya di atas meja.

"Laporan pekerjaan," jawabnya, sibuk menggoreskan pena bulu di perkamen.

Iris bekerja sebagai Pemunah Kutukan di Gringgots, tapi dengan mengurangi waktu bepergiannya. Setiap pagi dia menitipkan Samuel pada Rose dan kembali untuk makan siang bersama Samuel, setelah itu menjemputnya setelah pulang kerja. Kadang aku akan menjumpai mereka di Leaky Chauldron untuk makan siang bersama kalau aku tidak ditugaskan untuk ke tempat yang jauh.

Aku mengambil minuman di bar dan mulai meneguk minuman sambil memandang Iris, yang sedang sibuk menulis.

"Mana Sam?" tanyaku, memandang berkeliling.

"Di kebun... dia suka pada ayunan yang kau buatkan untuknya kemarin."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa dia di luar? Udaranya sedikit dingin," kataku kuatir.

"Benar juga!" kata Iris, memandang ke luar lewat jendela.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" kataku, berjalan ke kebun melalui pintu samping. Aku mendekati ayunan kayu dan darah seolah membeku di dadaku melihat Samuel sedang berbaring di tanah dengan luka besar berdarah dikeningnya, tampaknya pingsan atau mati aku tidak tahu. Aku mengumpat dengan keras dan berusaha mencari denyut nadinya dengan tangan gemetar. Syukurlah, masih ada denyut nadi!

"Ada apa?" tanya Iris berlari keluar mendapatkan kami. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Samuel?"

Aku memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Iris sebelum ber-apparate ke St. Mungo. Samuel langsung ditempatkan di antrean paling depan kemudian dibawa oleh dua penyihir berjubah hijau-limau ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan UGD di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis.

Aku dilarang masuk ruangan itu, jadi aku duduk di bangku yang disediakan di luar ruangan dan menunggu. Waktu terasa begitu lambat, aku merasa bahwa aku telah menunggu berjam-jam. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan dan berdoa dalam hati agar Samuel baik-baik saja. Tadi aku memang agak keterlaluan pada Iris, ini bukan salah Iris. Akulah yang patut dipersalahkan karena membuat ayunan kayu itu.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang Penyembuh, bertubuh kurus dan berwajah ramah keluar.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Ya, bagaimana keadaan Sam?" tanyaku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat penyembuh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah!"

Aku masuk dan lihat Samuel sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dan syukurlah, sudah sadar. Ada perban kecil berwarna putih dikeningnya.

"Da-da, Ma-ma Alis?" tanya Samuel ketika melihatku.

"Sam bisa ketemu Ma-ma Iris kalau pulang nanti," jawabku. Kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada si Penyembuh. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Sir?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa... hanya luka dikening akibat terjatuh. Sebenarnya perbannya tidak perlu, tapi kami berjaga-jaga, anda boleh membukanya setelah tiba di rumah," kata si Penyembuh, yang menurut label nama di dada kirinya adalah Turpin.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Turpin, bolehkah saya membawanya pulang?"

"Ya, silakan Mr. Potter!"

Aku menggendong Samuel keluar ruangan dan ber-apparate kembali ke Godric's Hollow. Rumah sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ma-ma Alis?" tanya Samuel, ketika aku mendudukkannya di meja dapur dan memeriksa perbannya.

"Mungkin Mommy Iris sedang keluar. Sam sabar, ya!"

Aku melepaskan perban Samuel dan memeriksa lukanya, tidak ada bekas luka atau apapun, dia baik-baik saja. Beberapa jam kemudian aku menemani Samuel bermain dan menyediakan makan malam berupa ayam goreng dan selada dingin untuk kami berdua. Hujan mulai turun saat aku menidurkan Samuel, tapi Iris belum kembali. Aku mulai cemas. Aku berjalan ke kamarnya dan memeriksa pakaian Iris, ternyata masih lengkap, berarti dia tidak pergi jauh. Aku mengirim patronus pada Rose menanyakan apakah Iris ada di tempatnya, ternyata jawabannya negatif, dia tidak ada di sana. Ke mana dia?

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

Sky Night malam ini sepi, rupanya orang-orang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah masing-masing karena udara dingin dan hujan. Aku telah mengabiskan dua botol Whisky Api dan merasa mabuk, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan menyalahkan Albus. Ya, ini memang salahku aku bukan ibu yang baik, aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu, yang tanggungjawabnya sangat besar, menjaga dan merawat anak-anak. Seorang ibu tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya terluka, tidak seperti aku yang membiarkan Samuel terluka. Aku memang tidak seharusnya ada di sini, di Inggris bersama Samuel, aku memang harus pergi.

Aku menghabiskan sebotol Whisky Api lagi dan ber-apparate ke Godric's Hollow. Aku muncul di tanah pekuburan di belakang geraja. Udara dingin, angin dan hujan membuat suasana begitu menyeramkan, tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggigil ketakutan. Dengan rambut dan tubuh yang basah aku berjalan di tanah berlumpur mencari kuburan Isabell. Aku menemukan kuburannya tepat berada di samping kuburan James dan Lily Potter. Kuburannya adalah dari batu pualam putih yang bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Aku duduk di depan kuburan itu, membiarkan pakaianku kotor kena lumpur, dan menyulap sebuah gelas serta sebotol Whisky Api dari udara. Aku menuangkan Whisky Api dan meletakkannya di atas kuburan Isabella.

"Bersulang untuk segalanya!" kataku, mengangkat botol sedikit seperti orang sedang bersulang dan kemudian langsung meminumnya.

"Nah, Isabella... aku datang mengunjungimu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengunjungimu karena aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu dan bersyukur kau mati menggenaskan dan menjadi tulang belulang di dalam sana!" kataku, kemudian aku tertawa seperti orang gila. Suara tawaku menggema mengerikan di areal pekuburan yang sepi.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku sangat membencimu? Karena kau telah merebut Albus dariku, kau mengambil satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Aku yang lebih dulu menemukannya dan mencintainya bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi kau muncul entah dari mana dan berhasil merebutnya dalam sekejap," aku meneguk minumanku lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih membuatku marah? Kau mengirimku surat-surat brengsek itu, menceritakan tentang kebahagianmu, bagaimana kalian membangun rumah tangga kecil yang hangat bersama bayi Samuel. Kau tahu aku menghabiskan malam-malamku di Selandia Baru dengan menangisi diriku sendiri. Aku menangis sepanjang malam... aku juga capek dengan kehidupanku yang suram dan tanpa warna. Aku capek menjadi Iris Zabini yang tegar di depan umum...!" aku menarik nafas berat dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir bercampur hujan.

"Lalu kau memberikan Samuel padaku... Mengapa? Mengapa kau memberikannya padaku? Apakah kau tahu aku sangat membencimu dan bisa saja aku membunuhnya karena kebencianku padamu?"

"Kau benar, aku tidak akan membunuhnya karena aku mencintainya, aku sudah menganggapnya anak yang tidak akan bisa kumiliki... tapi kau salah dalam hal lain, aku tidak bisa menjadi ibunya... aku baru saja hampir membuatnya terbunuh, aku baru saja menyebabnya terluka. Dan akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak mampu... aku menyerah! Aku mengembalikannya padamu... aku tidak ingin menjadi Mommy Iris-nya lagi... aku akan pergi menjauh dari kehidupan orang-orang yang kau cintai... jangan melibatkan aku lagi!"

Kemudian angin yang lebih dingin bertiup kencang, seolah ingin mengangkatku keluar dari areal pemakaman. Aku menggigil ketakutan sesaat kemudian berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Isabella! Kau sudah membusuk di bawah sana... aku akan berlalu dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Selamat tinggal!"

Aku menghabiskan Whisky Api-ku dan ber-apparate pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>Al POV<strong>

Iris muncul dengan bunyi pop pelan di tengah ruang keluarga, membawa tetesan air dari pakaiannya yang basah. Rambut dan tubuhnya basah kuyup, pakaiannya melekat dikulit, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya biru karena kedinginan.

"Iris!" kataku mendekatinya.

Iris mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Aku mengikutinya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanyaku lagi, saat kami tiba di lorong lantai dua.

Iris tidak menjawab, dia terus barjalan tanpa mempedulikan aku. Aku menahan keinginan untuk mengguncangnya.

"Iris!" aku berjalan cepat, berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Iris mengabaikanku dan mencoba melewatiku, tapi aku menahan tangannya. Dia menatapku dengan marah.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku bicara denganmu dan kau mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara... tinggalkan aku!"

"Tapi aku ingin bicara..."

"Kalau begitu bicara saja sendiri karena aku tidak ingin mendengarkanmu," kata Iris mengibaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju kamar, membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Aku membuka pintu dengan tongkat sihirku dan masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Iris sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam koper.

"Mau kemana?" desisku marah. Iris memang selalu begini, menghindari masalah dengan berlari meninggalkanku, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mencoba terbuka dan berusaha bicara.

"Pergi," jawab Iris menarik semua pakaiannya keluar dari lemari.

Aku menarik kopernya dengan marah, menumpahkan semua pakaiannya di tempat tidur dan membuang koper itu ke sebarang ruangan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Iris mendelik padaku. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya berniat memanggil koper itu kembali, tapi aku merebut tongkat sihir itu dan meletakkannya di atas lemari, tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau Iris dengan tingginya yang sedang.

"Baik! Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa sihir," kata Iris, berjalan ke seberang ruangan ingin mengambil kopernya. Aku menahan lengannya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku, Mr. Potter!" katanya dingin.

"Tidak akan, Miss Zabini!"

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

"Baik! Bicaralah!" kata Iris, menghentakkan lengannya dariku dan duduk di ranjang.

Aku duduk disampingnya. "Sam baik-baik saja," kataku.

Iris memandang lemari di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia hanya mengalami luka kecil di keningnya dan perbannya sudah dibuka... dia sudah makan dan sekarang sedang tidur."

Iris tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku minta maaf karena sesaat tadi aku sempat menyalahkanmu... aku ketakutan, aku sangat kuatir dia terluka parah atau... meninggal," suaraku bergetar.

Iris masih memandang lemari.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, akulah yang harus dipersalahkan, aku yang membuat ayunan kayu sialan itu."

Iris tetap diam. Aku memandangnya dan menunggu dia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lama-lama ini membuatku sebal juga.

"Iris!"

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa pergi!" kata Iris, bangkit dan berjalan mengambil kopernya. Aku merebut koper itu darinya dan membuangnya keluar lewat jendela.

Iris memandangku dengan marah. Kemudian setelah menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku mengikutinya di lorong.

"Pergi," jawabnya singkat.

Dengan marah aku menahan lengannya lagi dan membuatnya memandangku. Aku menatapnya mencoba membaca apa yang tersirat di matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan Sam begitu saja, dia akan mencarimu besok pagi."

"Aku tidak peduli... AKU TIDAK PEDULI... dan aku tidak ingin tahu apapun yang terjadi padanya... kau boleh mengambilnya kembali, aku tidak mau lagi tinggal bersamanya dia terlalu merepotkan dan membuatku terikat..."

Dan aku menamparnya dengan keras, bunyinya bergema di lorong. Aku tidak menyesal, aku tidak ingin dia berkata begitu tentang Samuel karena Samuel mencintainya. Aku yakin Samuel akan merasa sangat kehilangan kalau Iris juga meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku ingin kau tinggal bersamanya? Aku ingin kau tetap selamat, tidak mati, karena surat wasiat itu telah dikutuk. Bella telah mengutuk surat wasiat itu membuat kau terikat pada Samuel selamanya."

"BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI!" teriak Iris, dengan airmata berlinang. "Aku memang ingin mati, mati lebih baik untukku, semua akan kembali normal, kau bisa memiliki Samuel lagi tanpa perlu memikirkan keselamatanku... Alan dan orangtuaku mungkin akan bersedih sedikit setelah itu semua akan kembali normal..."

Aku menamparnya lagi, membuat warna biru bekas tanganku dipipinya semakin jelas. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memamparnya kali ini, tapi dia berbicara seolah mati itu adalah hal mudah. Dia tidak memikirkan Samuel dan aku... aku akan sangat sedih kalau dia juga meninggal. Kalau Iris juga mati, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada lagi harapan dalam diriku, duniaku mungkin akan hancur perlahan-lahan.

Iris menatapku sesaat, tanpa berkata apa-apa, berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan aku. Tidak... tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi... aku berjalan cepat mendekatinya, meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan menariknya merapat ke tubuhku. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, seperti yang pernah dilakukan padaku bertahun-tahun lalu di Hogwarts.

"Aku mencintaimu!" bisikku di puncak kepalanya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu saat kita di Hogwarts... waktu itu aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke Selandia Baru, tapi aku tahu kau butuh ruang untuk mengembangkan diri, jadi aku melepaskanmu pergi... tapi tidak sekarang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi... dan jangan sekali-kali bicara tentang mati karena kalau kau mati, aku juga mungkin akan mati bersamamu."

"Albus..." bisik Iris, terisak dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku! Aku bukan ibu yang baik bagi Samuel, aku bisa saja melakukan hal seperti sore tadi, dia terluka... dan kau... kau akan menyalahkan aku... kau akan menyalahkan aku lagi seperti sore tadi."

Aku memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya. "Tidak lagi! Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu lagi... kalau Samuel terluka lagi, yang mungkin akan terjadi di bulan-bulan yang akan datang, kita akan menghadapinya bersama... aku tidak menjanjikan tidak ada pertengkaran, mungkin kita akan bertengkar lagi, tapi kalau kita bertengkar janganlah pergi meninggalkanku! Tetaplah disampingku selamanya..."

Iris memelukku dan menyebut namaku beberapa kali dengan terisak. Aku mencoba melepaskannya, tapi dia tidak mau melepaskanku. Nah, jadilah kami berdua seperti pasangan aneh dengan tubuh Iris yang basah membuatku pakaianku basah juga, berpelukan di lorong.

"Jadi, eh... kau mencintai aku juga?" tanyaku kurang yakin dikepala Iris.

Iris melepaskanku. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu... kau pikir mengapa aku mau kembali ke Inggris, itu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bagus! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... meskipun kita bertengkar hebat, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut dibibir. Iris menjerit kecil saat aku menyentuh pipinya yang lebam.

Kami melepaskan diri. "Maafkan aku!" kataku menyentuh pipinya.

"Jangan pernah menamparku lagi, atau aku akan meracuni makananmu," kata Iris.

Aku tertawa dan menyentuhkan tongkat sihirku kewajahnya untuk menyembuhkan memarnya.

"Omong-omong, benarkah surat wasiat itu dikutuk?" tanya Iris, setelah aku menyembuhkan pipinya.

"Benar, Bella ingin kau dekat dengan Samuel dan aku... eh, dia ingin kau menjadi ibu Samuel selamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana cara memunahkan kutukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu lagi tentang kutukan itu... kau kan tidak akan ke mana-mana, kau akan selalu ada di sisi kami."

"Benar! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana..." kata Iris, mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan berjinjit untuk menciumku. Kami berciuman lagi.

"Da-da?" terdengar suara Samuel dari ujung lorong.

Kami memisahkan diri, kemudian memandang Samuel yang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ma-ma Alis!" kata Samuel, berlari memeluk Iris.

Iris langsung menggendong dan mencium pipinya.

"Cam sembuh!" kata Samuel menunjuk keningnya.

"Ya, Mommy Iris tahu, Sayang!" kata Iris mencium kening Samuel.

"Bacah..." kata Samuel lagi menunjuk baju Iris.

Iris dan aku berpandangan lalu terseyum. Aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku memproduksi udara panas yang mengeringkan pakaian kami.

Malam ini adalah malam yang tak akan pernah kulupakan, aku mendapatkan kebahagianku, Iris dan Samuel adalah kebahagiaanku.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Udara dingin musim gugur membuatku kedinginan dan tidak nyaman di sofa yang sempit. Sudah sebulan ini aku merasa badanku pegal dan sakit, tidurku juga tidak nyaman, membuatku ngantuk di tempat kerja, kalau begini terus aku bisa dipecat. Aku bangun dan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu yang remang-remang, sebentar lagi matahari terbit dan aku cuma bisa tidur beberapa jam.

Rose masih belum mau menikah denganku. Entah apa yang membuatnya menolakku padahal aku punya segalanya, aku bisa membuatnya tinggal di rumah yang jauh lebih bagus dari flat murahan ini, dia tidak perlu bekerja karena aku bisa menghidupinya dan aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya bahagia. Satu alasan penolakan yang ada dipikiranku adalah dia mungkin tidak mencintaiku, pasti karena itu. Aku menghela nafas, aku tidak mungkin memaksakan hal ini, kau tidak mungkin memaksa seseorang untuk mencintaimu kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa begini terus, tinggal di flat kumuh dan tidur di sofa sempit, meskipun aku telah menggunakan Mantra Pembesar, tapi tetap saja tidak nyaman.

Aku memang mengancamnya dengan Ramuan Cinta, tapi aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Aku ingin, kalau Rose memang mau menikah denganku, itu harus dari hatinya, bukan karena Ramuan Cinta karena itu tidak abadi. Aku ingin Rose juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu bahwa Rose adalah segalanya bagiku, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Tapi seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa memaksakan cinta, tapi aku juga tidak bisa selamanya tinggal dalam flat ini tanpa adanya kejelasan hubunganku dengannya. Lagipula aku ingin Carina memakai namaku karena dia adalah Malfoy.

Aku mendengar gerakan di kamar Carina, dan pintu terbuka. Carina muncul dengan piyama merah bergambar singa emas Gryffindor.

"Da-da!" kata Carina berlari memelukku.

Aku menggendongnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Ma-ma, tidul?"

"Ya, Sayang, Mommy masih tidur. Kau ingin kita membangunkannya?"

Carina mengangguk.

Kami berjalan ke kamar Rose dan melihat Rose sedang tertidur pulas berselimutkan _bedcover_ merah bergambar singa emas Gryffindor, seperti milik Carina. Aku berpikir dalam hati apakah Rose sengaja menunjukkan pada Carina asrama yang harus dimasukinya kalau dia masuk Hogwarts nanti? Aku mendengus lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirku mengubah warna merah _bedcover _Rose menjadi warna hijau dan ular perak Slytherin. Cocok juga!

Carina terkikik dan menunjuk piyamanya, aku melakukan hal yang sama pada piyamanya. Carina tertawa senang.

"Malfoy harus di Slytherin," kataku.

"Sitelin..." kata Carina.

"Benar, Slytherin," ulangku, meyakinkan.

Kami memandang Rose yang masih tertidur dan tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Aku meletakkan Carina disamping Rose dan berbaring di sebelah Carina. Memang nyaman sekali berbaring seperti ini dekat dengan Carina dan Rose dua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Aku memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Aku terbang karena merasa ada gerakan disampingku, aku membuka mata dan melihat mata biru Carina sedang memandangku, aku tersenyum.

"Met pagi, Sweetie!" kata pelan, sambil mencium pipinya.

Aku bergerak dan melihat bahwa _bedcover_-ku dan piyama Carina telah berubah warna menjadi hijau dengan ular perak Slytherin.

"Sitelin," kata Carina, menunjuk piyama.

"Gryffindor," kataku pada Carina.

"Glifindol," ulangnya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menyadari bahwa kami tidak sendiri, Scorpius sedang berbaring disamping Carina. Aku tahu bahwa Scorpius tidak bisa tidur sebulan terakhir ini, sofa itu tidak nyaman dan udara dingin membuatnya gelisah. Aku mengulurkan tangan menyingkirkan rambutnya yang terjatuh di keningnya, Scorpius tidak bergerak. Kau tidak bisa menahan dirikan, Rose? Kau memang selalu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Da-da tidul!" kata Carina.

"Ya, kita tidak boleh mengganggu Daddy," kataku, mencium kening Scorpius, menyelimutinya dengan selimut dan menggendong Carina lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Aku menghabiskan pagi itu dengan mengurus Carina, memandikan dan memberinya makan. Scorpius masih belum bangun, aku membiarkannya karena sekarang hari Sabtu. Iris ber-apparate bersama Samuel di pintu depan, wajahnya ceria dan tampak bercahaya.

"Rose," katanya dengan senyum bersemangat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, menyuruhnya masuk.

Dia menyerahkan Samuel padaku dan mencium pipi Samuel. "Sam tinggal sama Auntie, ya, Mommy Iris pergi!" dia memandangku, "Rose, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, Albus dan aku akan pergi ke satu tempat... aku mau titip Samuel dan aku akan menjemputnya saat makan siang."

Aku hendak bertanya ke mana, ketika Iris menghilang. Aku membawa Samuel masuk dalam kamar Carina, dan meletakkannya dekat Carina yang sedang memainkan kereta api mainan yang bisa bergerak sendiri di atas rel plastik. Aku memandang mereka bermain selama beberapa saat kemudian memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk menyediakan sarapan Scorpius. Sebagai orang kaya yang memiliki sejumlah Peri Rumah di rumahnya, Scorpius memang agak terlalu memilih dalam soal makanan, jadi aku menyediakan bacon, muffin dan roti manis, bersama kopi.

Scorpius keluar kamar saat aku sedang menghidangkan sarapanku sendiri, telur goreng.

"Carina mana?" tanya Scorpius, sebagai ucapan selamat pagi dan langsung duduk di hadapanku.

"Sedang bermain bersama Samuel," jawabku singkat.

Kami menghabiskan sarapan kami tanpa bicara. Entah kenapa aku merasakan suasana tegang yang tidak biasa, aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berbicara tentang cuaca dan Carina, tapi Scorpius hanya mengangguk dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Rose, aku ingin bicara!" katanya setelah aku selesai membereskan meja.

Aku duduk di depannya dan menatapnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenku," kata Scorpius. Hal ini tidak mengejutkanku, aku bersyukur dia kembali ke apartemennya, karena di sana dia akan mempunyai ruang untuk dirinya sendiri dari pada di sini. Aku tahu Scorpius bahkan tidak menyelesaikan beberapa laporan tugasnya karena ketidaknyamanan tempat ini.

"Kau memang harus kembali ke apartemenmu, Scorpius! Aku... kurasa itu keputusan yang bagus..."

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera menyingkirkan aku dari flat ini kan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu... aku tahu kau tidak nyaman di sini dan aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Kami terdiam sesaat.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Rose? Kita bisa tinggal bersama dan membangun keluarga kita... kita bisa membeli rumah kecil berhalaman luas dan hidup bahagia."

Airmataku mengancam akan jatuh, tapi aku mengerjapkan mata berusaha menahannya. Aku sangat ingin menikah dengannya, membangun keluarga bersamanya dan memiliki Carina dan anak-anak lain, tapi aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa menikah tanpa cinta... Scorpius tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, dia hanya menginginkan Carina.

"Rose?"

"Maafkan aku, Scorpius... aku tidak bisa ikut masuk dalam impian kecilmu itu."

"Baik!" kata Scorpius, berdiri dengan cepat dan hampir membuat kursi yang didudukinya terbalik. "... aku tidak akan bicara tentang pernikahan lagi denganmu, tapi aku menginginkan Carina. Aku ingin Carina tinggal bersamaku, aku ingin dia memakai namaku."

"Kita bisa mengubah akte kelahiran Carina dan menggantinya menjadi namamu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Carina tinggal bersamamu."

"Oh ya? Kita bisa membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan, Rose, dan kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan Carina."

Aku tersentak, pengadilan? Memperebutkan hak asuh atas Carina? Tidak... tidak! "Tidak! Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Aku akan melakukannya, Rose, karena aku menginginkan Carina," kata Scorpius, menatapku dengan serius. Dan aku tahu dia akan melakukannya.

Tetapi aku tidak ingin Carina dibawa ke pengadilan manapun, aku tidak ingin terjadi perebutan anak. Scropius dan aku mungkin tidak akan apa-apa, tapi Carina, Carinalah yang akan mengalami goncangan karena hal ini. Dia mungkin akan kebingunan dan bisa mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tidak! Carina harus bahagia dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian Carina, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan kebahagian kusendiri.

"Carina boleh tinggal bersamamu," kataku akhirnya menahan airmata lagi. Aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh menangis.

"Apa? Mengapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Scorpius tersentak memandangku.

"Jangan pedulikan aku... kau menginginkan Carina kan? Kau boleh memilikinya, asal kau mengijinkan aku menjenguknya setiap hari."

"Eh... ya, aku... maksudku kau boleh mengunjunginya."

Aku berdiri, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. "Maaf!" kataku lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Aku menyalakan air dan menangis, berharap bahwa bunyi air mengalir bisa menutup suara tangisanku. Aku akan melepaskan Carina, anak yang telah kukandung selama sembilan bulan, merawatnya, menggendongnya, menangis dan tertawa bersamanya, hanya kami berdua, pada Scorpius, karena ku tidak ingin Scorpius membawanya ke pengadilan. Ya, keputusanku sudah benar, Scorpius akan merawat Carina dengan baik.

Aku mendengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Apakah itu Iris? Tidak mungkin, ini belum jam makan siang. Aku menghapus sisa airmata, mematikan kran air dan keluar. Aku mendengar Scorpius sedang bicara dengan seseorang. berjalan ke ruang tamu, aku langsung berhadapan dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy yang sedang melihat-lihat flat-ku, dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Miss Weasley!" kata Mr. Malfoy, memandangku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Rose!" kata Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum dan dengan ramah mencium pipiku. "Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan anda, Mrs. Malfoy," kataku.

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan begitu, Sayang!" kata Mrs. Malfoy, mengibaskan tangannya. "Omong-omong di mana si kecil Carina?"

"Carina sedang bermain bersama Samuel di kamarnya. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya aku akan memanggilnya."

"Tidak usah, Sayang, kita ke kamarnya saja."

Aku bersama Mrs. Malfoy diikuti oleh Mr. Malfoy dan Scorpius masuk ke kamar Carina yang sempit.

"Carrie, lihat siapa yang datang!" kataku, menyapa Carina yang sedang asyik memasang balok mainan.

Carina dan Samuel mengangkat muka. Carina memandang Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy dengan ingin tahu. Mrs. Malfoy maju mendekati Carina dan menyapanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Carina!"

"Capa?" tanya Carina, memandangku.

"Ini Grandma, Carrie dan itu Grandpa!" jawabku, menunjuk Mr. Malfoy.

"Oh..."

"Kau harus memeluk Grandma dan Grandpa dulu baru main lagi," kataku, melihat pandangan Carina terarah kemainannya lagi

Carina berdiri, memeluk Mrs. Malfoy, kemudian berlari memeluk Mr. Malfoy.

"Dia cantik," kata Mrs. Malfoy menatap Carina, yang ada dalam gendong Mr. Malfoy dengan sayang.

"Ya..." desahku, melirik Scorpius yang berdiri dekat pintu dan membuang muka ketika mendapati Scorpius sedang menatapku.

"Nah, Carina perkenalkan pada kami sepupumu yang tampan ini!" kata Mr. Malfoy pada Carina dan meletakkan Carina di dekat Samuel. Carina cekikikan.

Aku merasa bahwa tugasku untuk memperkenalkan mereka sudah selesai, aku berjalan keluar kamar melewati Scorpius yang masih mengawasiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scorpius, mengikutiku masuk ke dapur.

"Mengapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, Rose," kata Scorpius, mendelik padaku.

"Apakah ada ibu yang baik-baik saja kalau anaknya akan diambil darinya?" desisku pelan, takut Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy mendengarku.

"Kau berkata seakan aku telah merebutnya darimu dan..."

"Itulah yang kau lakukan, Scorpius, kau merebutnya dariku."

"Dengar, Rose! Aku..."

"Rose?" terdengar suara Mrs. Weasley, dan beberapa detik kemudian sosoknya muncul di dapur. Dia memandang berkeliling, kemudian menggelengkan kepala, mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan penghinaan tentang flat ini.

"Aku ingin kau, Scorpius dan Carina makan siang di Manor," kata Mrs. Malfoy.

"Eh, aku..."

"Baiklah, Mom!" kata Scorpius.

Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum lalu keluar.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Manor," kataku, meremas tanganku dengan cemas. Aku takut Mr. Malfoy akan punya kesempatan untuk menghina Carina dan mengata-ngataiku, aku tahu dia tidak melakukannya di sini karena Scorpius, tapi...

"Hei!" Scorpius menarikku ke pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa! Jangan cemas."

Aku memeluknya, membaui aroma _musk_ yang biasa di kemeja Muggle yang dikenakannya. Kejadian ini mengingatkanku saat aku cemas dipanggil untuk menyampaikan pidato perpisahan, waktu itu Scorpius juga memelukku seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, saat masalah kami adalah masalah cinta remaja, bukan melibatkan anak dan orangtua.

"Mr. Malfoy membenciku, bagaimana kalau dia menghina Carina," kataku cemas, setelah Scorpius melepaskan pelukannya. Sambil mencengkram lenganku dia memaksaku menatapnya kemudian berkata,

"Rose, bisakah kau tidak berpikiran negatif tentang Dad... dia menyayangi Carina, dia tidak akan menghina Carina. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..." kata Scorpius, mencium keningku.

Aku memeluknya erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku memang ingin memeluknya seperti ini selamanya, aku ingin bersamanya selamanya, aku sangat mencintanya, ya... aku melepaskan diri dan menatapnya.

"Scorpius, aku mencin..."

"Hmm hmm, Scorpius... Miss Weasley," kata Mr. Malfoy, aku berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memandang kami.

"Dad?" kata Scorpius, menjauh dariku. "Ada apa?"

"Eh, Carina ingin tahu di mana dia menyimpan boneka pandanya, Miss Weasley."

"Boneka panda? Oh ya, aku akan mencarinya, Mr. Malfoy," aku berjalan keluar dapur menghindari pandangan Scorpius dan Mr. Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Siang itu setelah mengantar Samuel ke Grimmauld Place dan menyirim Patronus pada Iris dan Al, kami ber-apparate di ruang keluarga Malfoy Manor. Ruangan luas yang terang dan berangin dengan jendela-jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman yang ditumbuhi daun-daun musim gugur. Sofa besar dan nyaman dilengkapi bantal empuk terletak di dekat jendela dan di depannya terletak meja kecil untuk minum teh. Aku sedang meletakkan Carina di sofa saat Scorpius diikuti oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley muncul. langsung menggendong Carina dan mengajaknya melihat-lihat Manor. Mrs. Malfoy mengajakku ke dapur menyediakan makan siang dengan ditonton oleh sepuluh Peri Rumah yang memandang dengan tidak setuju di sudut dapur. Rupanya mereka tidak ingin kami masuk ke dapur, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Mrs. Malfoy melarang mereka untuk membantu.<p>

Kami makan siang dengan tenang, aku tidak banyak bicara dengan Mr. Malfoy, dia juga tampaknya tidak begitu ingin bicara denganku, Carina juga tampak bahagia. Jadi secara keseluruhan acara makan siang ini tidak begitu buruk. Mrs. Malfoy bercerita tentang saat-saat awal pertemuannya dengan Mr. Malfoy, bagaimana dia mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sedangkan Mr. Malfoy berpura-pura tidak mencintainya. Para Malfoy memang begitu, komentar Mr. Malfoy yang duduk di sebelah Scorpius dengan wajah berubah merah jambu.

Setelah makan siang Mr. Malfoy mengajak Carina melihat-lihat kebun dan Mrs. Malfoy membawaku kembali ke ruang keluarga dan memperlihatkan album foto Scorpius waktu masih bayi hingga dewasa. Aku tersenyum memandang Scorpius kecil karena teringat akan Carina.

"Carina sangat mirip Scorpius kan?" kata Mrs. Malfoy.

"Benar, mereka sangat mirip," jawabku, memandang foto balita berumur dua tahun berambut perak dan bermata abu-abu.

Mrs. Malfoy membolak-balikkan album dan menceritakan kisah setiap foto, aku tersenyum mendengar bagaimana Scorpius sangat menyayangi anjing kecil bernama Tata dan dan ikut sedih mendengar sedih saat mendengar Tata sakit dan mati. Setelah kami selesai melihat foto, Mrs. Malfoy menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di kamar Scorpius, dia mengantarku menaiki tangga menuju tingkat paling atas dan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan tempat tidur besar di tengah, saking luasnya aku berpikir bahwa seluruh flatku bisa masuk ke kamar ini,.

"Nah, beristirahatlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu saat minum teh," kata Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

Aku tidak memperhatikan keindahan kamar ini lagi karena aku sangat lelah, aku membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dan tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Setelah makan siang aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku. Dari jendela aku melihat Dad dan Carina sedang berjalan-jalan melihat taman, Carina tampak cekikikan dan Dad juga sepertinya menikmati saat-saat bersama Carina. Aku tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa anak memang bisa merubah segalanya, kebencian menjadi cinta. Aku tahu Dad tidak mungkin membenci Carina hanya karena status darah ibunya, Carina jelas-jelas seorang Malfoy, meskipun Dad mungkin mengharapkan anak laki-laki sebagai cucu pertama Malfoy. Cucu pertama? Ya, sebenarnya aku membayangkan punya beberapa anak lagi dengan Rose, anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan.

Teringat Rose, aku menyimpan bukuku dan berjalan mencarinya di ruang keluarga, tapi ruangan itu kosong. Aku memutuskan bahwa mungkin Mom telah membawa Rose melihat koleksi lukisannya yang berharga di galerinya di bawah tanah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Ternyata Rose ada di sini, di ranjangku, sangat cantik dengan rambut merah yang menyebar di bantal. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa lama aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan memeluknya. Aku berbaring di samping Rose kemudian memeluknya.

"Scorpius," desah Rose, merapatkan diri padaku.

Rose mungkin sedang memimpikanku, baguslah, aku senang setidaknya Rose juga memikirkanku seperti aku selalu memikirkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius," desah Rose lagi.

Aku terpaku memandangnya. Perasaan dejavu menghantamku, ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sudah lama sekali, saat masih di Hogwarts. Rose juga tertidur seperti ini dipelukanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Apakah ini kenyataan atau hanya mimpi Rose yang kelewat liar? Tapi aku harus tahu.

"Rose... Rose bangun!" kataku, mengguncang bahu Rose lembut.

"Scorpius, biarkan aku tidur aku capek!" desah Rose. Jadi dia tahu ini aku? Dia tahu bahwa akulah yang tidur disampingnya dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk mengusirku.

"Rose, aku juga mencintaimu... aku sangat mencintaimu," kataku, berbisik di telinganya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu!" desah Rose, kemudian nafasnya kembali tenang.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sedang bermimpi, tapi aku sama sekali belum tidur, tidak mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. Aku memelukku dengan erat dan tertidur.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa jam aku tertidur tapi terbangun oleh suara cempreng Rucky,

"Master Scorpius... Miss Rose, sudah saatnya minum teh,"

Rose bergerak, membuka mata dan menatapku sesaat, kemudian turun dari tempat dengan cepat, dan hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena tertahan selimut.

"Kau... apa yang kau..." dia memandang berkeliling dan melihat Rucky.

"Miss Rose, anda dipanggil untuk minum teh di ruang keluarga," kata Rucky.

"Oh ya, aku... aku akan segera turun terima kasih, Rucky," jawab Rose, kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke pintu.

Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan bingung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bukankah kami baru saja saling menyatakan perasaan, apakah tadi itu cuma mimpi? Atau Rose sedang mempermainkan aku? Pernyataan cinta tadi cuma tipuan untuk membuatku terlena.

"Master Scorpius!"

""Pergilah, Rucky!" kataku mengusir. Rucky ber-disapparate meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa sangat kosong bagiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Kami ber-apparate kembali ke flat setelah minum teh di Malfoy Manor. Scorpius tidak bicara denganku, dia bahkan tidak memandangku dan menghindari pandanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi atau apa yang telah kulakukan. Scorpius bahkan langsung masuk kamar dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya dalam koper, aku berdiri di depan pintu dan memandangnya tanpa bicara. Aku telah menidurkan Carina di kamar jadi dia tidak perlu melihat pemandangan ini.

"Mau kembali ke apartemen?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah.

"Ya..." jawabnya cepat sambil membanting kopernya agar menutup. "Aku akan menjemput Carina besok setelah pulang kantor, aku harap kau ada di rumah bukannya berjalan kesana kemari mempermainkan perasaan orang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku cepat, memandangnya dengan marah. Apakah begini cara Scorpius berpisah denganku?

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku, Rose... dan kuberitahu satu hal, aku paling benci orang yang mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang."

"Oh ya? Coba ingat-ingat lagi, Rose... mungkin kau bisa mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaan seseorang kalau orang yang sangat penting baginya mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak... hei, tunggu!" Scorpius telah ber-disapparate membawa kopernya dan meninggalkan kamar kosong dan aku yang kebingungan.

Carina yang tidak tahu apa-apa bangun pada malam hari dan bertanya di mana Scorpius. Aku memakai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan padanya bahwa dia harus tinggal bersama Scorpius di apartemen Scorpius. Aku tidak tahu apakah Carina mengerti atau tidak, tapi aku memang ingin mengatakan padanya tentang ini.

"Luma Da-da?"

"Ya, di rumah Daddy," ulangku. "Dan Mommy akan mengunjungimu setiap hari... jangan kuatir!"

Carina kemudian memusatkan perhatian pada makan malamnya dan mengabaikanku. Aku mendesah, aku tidak perlu takut, Carina akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

Tumpukan perkamen di meja membuatku tidak melihat Mr. Weasley yang datang ke mejaku, dia berdiri di depanku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ke kantorku sekarang, Malfoy!" kata Mr. Weasley, dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Apa lagi sekarang? Minggu lalu aku baru saja menerima surat peringatan disiplin karena terlambat. Sejak Carina tinggal bersamaku, aku punya kegiatan di pagi hari; memberinya makan, memandikannya dan menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk memakaikan pakaian padanya karena dia bergerak kesana kemari, aku juga harus mengantarkan Carina di tempat Rose. Semua itu membuat pagiku begitu sibuk dan tujuh hari berturut-turut terlambat.

"Sekarang kau tinggal bersama Carina?" tanya Mr. Weasley, setelah aku duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Ya, sir," jawabku singkat.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi apa-apa pada cucuku," kata Mr. Weasley tajam.

"Aku mengerti, sir!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Carina?" tanya dengan lembut.

Aku memandangnya, bisa juga dia bersikap lembut. "Dia baik-baik saja, Mr. Weasley, dia bahkan sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik."

"Anak-anak memang cepat sekali ber-adaptasi," kata Mr. Weasley, kemudian memandangku seolah tersadar telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dia berkata dengan tegas. "Pergilah, Malfoy! Setelah makan siang ada rapat staff bersama pimpinan."

Aku mendesah dan keluar dari ruangan Mr. Weasley. Semua orang sudah tahu tentang rapat staff ini, ada hubungannya dengan rencana perjalanan ke Pulau Salura di Samudra Hindia, pulau yang sedang mengalami perebutan wilayah oleh beberapa penyihir hitam yang sedang mengembangkan sesuatu untuk mengusai pulau itu.

* * *

><p>Al dan aku makan siang bersama. Al menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia bersama Iris dan Samuel, betapa segala sesuatu terasa indah dan menyenangkan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatai Al cerewet dan berusaha memasang tampang ikut senang dan bahagia bersama Al. Setelah itu kami mengikuti rapat staff yang membosankan, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menguap pada saat agenda rapat dibacakan. Kemudian Mr. Potter mulai menjelaskan tentang proyek-proyek para Auror tahun ini, tentang kegiatan-kegiatan yang harus dilakukan dan yang paling penting adalah penunjukan sukarelawan untuk pergi ke Pulau Salura.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, kau akan memimpin misi ini dan tiga orang Auror akan diikutkan bersamamu," kata Mr. Potter, memandangku.

Aku tertegun sesaat. Aku tidak bisa menolak, ini misi penting dan seorang Auror harus bersedia bertugas dimanapun dia ditempatkan.

"Baik, Sir," jawabku tegas.

"Oke..." kata Mr. Potter dan mulai menunjuk Auror-Auror yang diikutkan denganku.

"Kalian harus segera berangkat minggu depan... ada banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan. Ingat kalian harus berhati-hati dan tetap menjalin kontak dengan sesama Auror karena ini wilayah berbahaya."

Kami semua mengangguk dan rapat dibubarkan.

"Salura he! Misi yang sulit!" kata Al, ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju meja masing-masing bersiap-siap pulang.

"Ya, aku memang ingin menyingkir dari Inggris dulu untuk sementara."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku..."

"Rose?" tebak Al.

"Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ayolah, Scorps, aku sahabatmu."

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Al!"

"Dengar Scorps! Kurasa Rose mencintaimu... kau hanya perlu mengatakannya..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak ingat... dan bersikap seolah kami tidak pernah berbagi pernyataan cinta," kataku frustrasi.

"Rose tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu," kata Al kaget, memandangku tak percaya.

"Dia bersikap seperti itu, Al."

"Pasti ada alasannya. Kau harus bertanya padanya, Scorps!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan terus berjalan ke mejaku. Aku membereskan barangku, melambai pada Al, kemudian ber-apparate di ruang tamu Rose. Rose yang sedang menyuapi Carina tidak mengangkat muka, tapi Carina menyapaku dengan riang. Aku mencium pipinya dan duduk di depan mereka.

"Rose, aku harus berangkat ke Pulau Salura minggu depan, jadi Carina tinggal bersamamu."

"Oke," kata Rose cuek, sepertinya merasa bersyukur kalau aku pergi selamanya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Rose, aku tidak pergi selamanya, aku cuma pergi tiga bulan."

Rose mendelik padaku. "Aku tidak merasa senang, sedih atau apapun... aku cuma bilang 'oke'."

"Tapi dalam hati kau bersorak gembira kan... kau pasti berharap aku mati dalam tugas dan kau bisa memiliki Carina."

"Aku tidak berharap kau mati dalam tugas," desis Rose, meletakkan makanan Carina di meja dan memandangku. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran orang lain..."

"Scorpius Malfoy, jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksudkan atau aku akan..."

"Ma-ma!" kata Carina, memandang Rose dengan mata yang biru berkaca-kaca. Merlin! Tanpa sadar kami telah bertengkar di depan Carina.

"Sayang, maafkan Mommy!" kata Rose memeluk Carina.

Aku menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersama Carina malam ini? Aku ingin... aku merindukannya."

Aku memandang Rose, yang menghindari pandanganku. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang, aku selalu merindukan Rose disetiap hariku. Sangat dekat, aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan hanya sedikit mengulurkan tangan, tapi terasa sangat jauh, aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tanganku ditahan oleh tembok tak kelihatan yang dibangun Rose diantara kami. Aku telah menyampaikan perasaanku, aku mengajaknya menikah, tapi penolakanlah yang kudapat. Mungkin dengan pergi ke Pulau Salura, aku bisa menjauh darinya dan membenahi perasaanku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Musim gugur datang dan pergi. Musim dingin telah tiba membawa angin yang lebih dingin. Sudah dua bulan Scorpius di Pulau Salura, tapi tidak sekalipun dia mengirim kabar padaku. Aku seolah kehilangan jejak, aku juga sudah menghubungi Mrs. Malfoy dan Al, bertanya apakah ada kabar tentang Scorpius. Mrs. Malfoy mengatakan bahwa wajar saja aku merindukan Scorpius, dia juga dulu sangat merindukan Mr. Malfoy saat Mr. Malfoy pergi ke New York untuk bisnis selama beberapa hari. Dia memintaku untuk bersabar karena Scorpius baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali.

Sedangkan Al menjawab dengan cemas bahwa belum ada kabar sedikitpun dari misi Salura, harusnya mereka melapor setiap seminggu sekali, tapi sudah dua bulan belum ada laporan apa-apa. Kecemasanku semakin bertambah. Aku pernah mendengar para Muggle tetanggaku berkata bahwa berdoa adalah cara untuk memohon sesuatu, entah pada siapa. Jadi, aku membawa Carina ke gereja Muggle terdekat dan mengucapkan doa, seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh para Muggle. Kami duduk di bangku, memandang altar, melipat tangan dan berdoa. Inilah pertama kalinya aku memohon pada seseorang yang tidak kukenal, aku meminta agar siapapun dia itu bisa menjaga Scorpius, bisa melindungi Scorpius dimanapun dia berada, bisa membawanya kembali padaku karena Scorpius adalah hidupku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Aku menghapus airmataku dan berharap dalam hati bahwa siapapun dia itu bisa mendengarkan aku.

Suatu pagi di bulan Januari yang dingin Al dan Iris, yang menggendong Samuel ber-apparate di ruang tamuku.

"Hai!" kataku dari dari dapur. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mana Carrie?" tanya Iris, memandang berkeliling.

"Dia sedang bermain dengan sapu mainan yang dibelikan Mr. Malfoy... jangan kuatir sapunya cuma bisa terbang sejengkal," kataku menambah melihat tampang Iris yang ketakutan. Dia mungkin masih ingat insiden sapu terbang di Selandia Baru.

"Capu?" tanya Samuel, turun dari gendongan Iris dan berjalan menuju kamar Carina.

Aku menyajikan kopi untuk Al dan teh untukku dan Iris.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Rose," kata Al, menatapku dengan serius.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku, memandang Iris, yang sedang memandang cangkirnya.

"Ini tentang Scorpius," kata Al, hati-hati.

"Ohya? Sudah ada kabar dari Pulau Salura?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Ya..." kata Al.

"Kabar apa, Al? Jangan membuatku penasaran, kapan Scorpius pulang?"

"Rose, Scorpius tidak akan pernah pulang lagi..." kata Al, perlahan, tapi jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget, berdiri dan mundur ke arah tempat pencuci piring.

"Maafkan aku, Rose, tapi Scorpius sudah meninggal," kata Al, menatapku dengan serius.

Nafasku membeku di paru-paru, aku tidak bisa bernafas, kakiku lemas dan aku mencengkram tempat cuci piring di belakangku supaya tidak roboh. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Al cuma ingin mengejutkan aku saja. Ya, pasti itu!

"Tidak mungkin! Al, kau pasti bohong kan? Ini tidak benar kan?" tanyaku dengan senyum mengibakan.

Al menggeleng.

"KATAKAN SESUATU, AL... KATAKAN INI TIDAK BENAR!" aku menjerit.

"Ini kenyataan, Rose! Scorpius sudah meninggal... mereka akan menguburkannya di pekuburan keluarga Malfoy siang ini."

Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhku terjatuh dengan keras di lantai dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

* * *

><p>Aku tersadar oleh bisik-bisik di sekelilingku. Aku bangun dan merasakan penderitaan yang sangat seolah sesuatu yang sangat berharga telah direnggut dariku.<p>

"Rose!"

Aku ada di kamarku, memandang berkeliling dan melihat Mom, Lily dan yang membuatku heran, Lysander, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di flat-ku, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang itu sekarang. Scorpius! Ya, Scorpius! Aku ingin turun dari tempat tidurku, tapi Mom menahan lenganku.

"Rose, tenangkan dirimu!" kata Mom.

"Aku tidak bisa menenangkan diriku, Mom, aku harus tahu! Scorpius... Scorpius!" kata mengibaskan tangan Mom dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Rose, Sayang, kau harus bisa menerimanya! Scorpius sudah pergi!"

"Hentikan, Mom! Tidak... aku tidak percaya! Scorpius masih hidup. Dia masih hidup..."

"Rose," kata Lily lembut, memegang tanganku. "Kuatkan dirimu! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini... Carrie... Carrie membutuhkanmu."

Aku memandang berkeliling. "Carrie... Carrie... mana Carrie?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Dia bersama Mom di Grimmauld Place..." jawab Lily.

Aku merenggut tanganku diri dari Lily. "Bagus! Tolong bilang Aunt Ginny untuk menjaganya... aku harus pergi ke... di mana Scorpius?"

"Rose, Scorpius sudah tidak ada..."

"DIMANA DIA? AKU HARUS MELIHATNYA!" aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu, membuat tenggorokanku sakit. "Kumohon!" airmata jatuh dengar deras dipipiku.

Mom, Lily dan Lysander saling berpandangan.

"Di pekuburan keluarga Malfoy, sekitar empat kilometer dari Malfoy Manor," kata Lysander.

Aku menyambar tongkat sihirku dari atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur dan langsung ber-apparate ke pekuburan keluarga Malfoy. Tempat itu penuh dengan orang-orang berjubah hitam, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para Auror dan warga kelas atas berdarah murni, teman keluarga Malfoy. Aku memandang berkeliling dan melihat sebuah peti mati diletakkan di atas batu pualam putih. Peti mati? PETI MATI? MANA SCORPIUS? Berarti dia belum mati, ini pasti tipuan, peti mati itu kosong. Aku berjalan menuju peti mati itu sambil mengeluarkan tawa histeris, yang bahkan terdengar aneh oleh telingaku sendiri dan semua orang memandangku seolah aku adalah orang gila yang baru saja kabur dari St. Mungo. Kemudian terdengar teriakan-teriakan entah dari mana, aku tidak peduli.

"ROSE!"

"ROSIE!"

"MISS WEASLEY!"

"TAHAN DIA... TAHAN DIA! DIA MAU KE PETI MATI ITU!"

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di sekitarku dan lenganku langsung dicengkram oleh beberapa orang.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN MELIHAT SCORPIUS! LEPASKAN AKU!" aku berteriak keras dan merontak dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku miliki, tapi mereka terlalu kuat, aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku dan menggumamkan Mantra Reaksi-Mendadak, sehingga aku terlepas dari mereka. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah peti mati yang terletak di atas batu pualam putih.

"KEJAR DIA!"

"ROSE!"

"MISS WEASLEY!"

Ketika jarakku dan peti semakin dekat aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku untuk membuka peti mati itu, dan peti itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan cengkraman pada lenganku.

"TIDAK!" ada yang berteriak.

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan lain kemudian suasana langsung kening total. Aku melepaskan diri dari cengraman orang-orang tak dikenal dan berjalan menuju peti mati itu. Aku menengok ke dalam dan melihat sesosok tubuh kaku, hangus dan berwarna hitam seperti arang. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana mata, hidung dan mulutnya, semuanya hangus.

Aku tertawa lagi seperti orang gila.

"DIA BUKAN SCORPIUS! SCORPIUS MASIH HIDUP!" aku berteriak keras disela-sela tawaku.

"ROSE HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang kemudian aku mendengar bunyi menutup keras dan peti mati itu tertutup.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Al, yang sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada peti mati, Dad, Uncle Harry, juga Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, dibelakangnya.

"Al... Al, aku tahu dia bukan Scorpius... Scorpius masih hidup!" kataku pada Al, kemudian memandang ke orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakang Al, semua menatapku dengan sedih.

"Rose, Scorpius sudah pergi, dia tidak ada lagi bersama kita!"

"TIDAK! SCORPIUS MASIH HIDUP!"

Al memeluk. "Rose, bertahanlah!"

"Al, aku mencintainya... aku mencintainya, tapi aku belum bilang padanya... dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja... dia tidak bisa meninggalkan aku... aku membutuhkannya... lalu Carina... kami membutuhkannya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kami."

Aku menangis keras, tak peduli para warga kelas atas itu mengatakan aku tidak sopan, aku ingin menangis, karena semuanya telah direnggut dariku. Hidupku sudah hilang, separuh jiwaku sudah mati, aku adalah tubuh yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Scorpius telah membawa seluruh diriku pergi bersamanya.

"Rose, maafkan aku! Kami harus melanjutkan upacara pemakaman," kata Al, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya padaku. Mantra Penidur, pikirku sebelum merasakan mataku berat dan kesadaranku hilang.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat bahwa aku berada di ranjang dalam sebuah kamar yang luas, aku menbaui harum <em>musk<em> dibantal dan selimut. Scorpius! Aku menangis lagi, aku masih punya banyak airmata, aku akan terus menangis sampai mataku kering. Aku berada di kamar Scorpius, kamar tempat aku tertidur dan terbangun dalam pelukannya. Disini aku merasa seperti mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai aku. Ya, waktu itu aku sangat bahagia, aku seperti tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi kecuali Scorpius di sisiku. Dialah yang membuatku pertama merasakan cinta, dialah yang membuatku merasakan indahnya berciuman, merasakan hangatnya pelukan dan dia yang memberikan Carina padaku. Dia juga mengisi duniaku dengan warna-warna yang indah. Dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Walaupun dia telah pergi jauh, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin melupakannya selamanya, dia akan selalu ada di hatiku.

"Rose!" kata suara halus, dan Mrs. Malfoy masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mrs. Malfoy dan duduk disebelahku.

"Ya, Mrs. Malfoy, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, menghapus sisa airmataku.

Mrs. Malfoy memelukku. "Kuatkan dirimu, Rose! Scorpius... Scorpius pasti mengharapkanmu untuk tidak bersikap seperti tadi... dia pasti mengharapkanmu untuk tegar karena Carina... Carina membutuhkanmu. Kau harus tegar untuk Carina..."

"Aku merasa seolah kehidupan telah direnggut dariku... semuanya hilang!" kataku lelah, setelah Mrs. Malfoy melepaskanku.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Rose! Hari masih panjang untukmu dan Carina... Scorpius menginginkanmu untuk tetap bersemangat. Kau harus menerima apapun yang terjadi, karena ini memang sudah digariskan seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tahu... Carina adalah kenang-kenanganku bersama Scorpius... aku harus tetap hidup untuk Carina."

"Scorpius sangat menyayangi Carina, meskipun dia baru mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan, tapi Carina telah membuatnya jatuh cinta," kata Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum.

"Ya..." desahku, tapi aku tidak bisa balas tersenyum. Senyum adalah sesuatu yang aneh untukku saat ini karena tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin tersenyum.

"Kembalilah, Rose! Hermione mengirim pesan bahwa Carina menangis sepanjang hari. Dia mencarimu, kau harus pulang untuk Carina..."

"Ya, Mrs. Malfoy, terima kasih..." kataku, memeluknya lagi kemudian mengambil tongkat sihirku dan ber-apparate di flatku yang kecil. Mom, yang menggendong Carina yang menangis, Dad, Hugo, Lily, Lysander, James, Fred, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Al dan Iris, yang menggendong Samuel, semuanya sedang berkumpul dalam ruang tamuku yang sempit.

"Rose!" semua berseru bersamaan.

"Ma-ma!" kata Carina, mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menggendongnya, dan memeluknya sesaat.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" kataku perlahan, memandang mereka semua.

Mereka mengucapkan ungkapan bela sungkawa dan kekuatiran secara bersamaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja... aku ingin sendiri sekarang... bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku?"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Mungkin mereka kuatir aku akan melukai diriku sendiri dan Carina.

"Aku baik-baik saja... kalian tidak perlu cemas!"

"Rose, aku akan menginap di sini menemanimu," kata Lily, menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih, Lil, aku baik-baik saja... percayalah! Aku tidak akan melukai diriku sendiri, aku memiliki Carina yang harus aku lindungi. Aku baik-baik saja," kataku meyakinkan mereka semua.

Semua mengangguk, kemudian bergiliran memelukku dan Carina. Mereka tidak mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan yang kosong, tapi dengan kehadiran mereka di sini, aku sudah cukup terhibur.

Setelah semua telah ber-disapparate, aku membawa Carina ke ranjangku dan menidurkanya.

"Da-da!" tanya Carina, memandangku dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku memandang wajah Carina dengan seksama dan teringat akan Scorpius, karena wajah Carina adalah duplikat wajah Scorpius, kecuali matanya, matanya adalah mataku. Aku sudah pernah membayangkan Carina di Hogwarts bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum dia dilahirkan. Aku seperti tahu bahwa Carina akan menjadi milikku.

"Ma-ma, Da-da mana?"

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan Scorpius, membayangkan kami berdua menikah, tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil berhalaman luas tempat anak-anak bermain, aku juga membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata abu-abu, anak kami yang kedua. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Ma-ma?" tanya Carina lagi.

Aku membuka mata.

"Da-da?"

"Da-da pergi, Sayang."

"Da-da pelgi mana?"

"Daddy pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh..."

"Da-da pulang?"

"Mommy tidak tahu, tapi kita harus percaya bahwa Daddy pasti pulang."

"Keli mau Da-da pulang..."

"Kalau Daddy tidak pulang kita harus mencarinya... Mommy akan mencari Daddy sampai ketemu."

"Keli mau cali."

"Ya, kita akan cari Daddy sampai ketemu..."

Apakah aku sudah gila karena memberi harapan pada Carina, tapi harapan inilah yang membuatku bertahan. Aku hidup karena ada harapan...

* * *

><p><span>THE END<span>

**Akhirnya selesai juga... thank you... thank you so much untuk semua reviewer yang menemaniku selama sembilan hari ini. Rama Diggory Malfoy, Reverie Metherlence, Putri, Renka McLoad, Kim Raven, Aleysa-GDH, zean's malfoy, yukihime hatake, yukko orizawa, winey, yanchan, nafau chance, Amelli, narusaku20, SpiritSky, Ryuzaki Amane Yagami, Degrangefoy, shine, anon, terima kasih semua untuk reviewx, kalian membuatku tetap bersemangat hehehe:D**

**Review please!**

**Riwa Rambu**


End file.
